Meltdown
by Minami Koichi
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia menemukan dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada seorang seiyuu, Natsu Dragneel. Namun, tidak semudah itu mengklaim hatinya. Banyak yang menyebutnya Princess Of Jerman, namun dia hanyalah wanita biasa yang tengah jatuh cinta. "Jika kebebasan itu adalah dirimu, bolehkah aku mengabaikan segalanya demi mendapatkanmu? /CollabBetween Minako-chan Namikaze & Sakurajima No Yama
1. Chapter 1

Di sebuah ruangan luas dengan penerangan yang amat minim, yang berasal dari satu sumber cahaya, _Televisi._

Di sebuah kamar yang remang-remang, seorang gadis tengah berbaring telungkup di atas tempat tidur besar. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah benda berwarna merah mudah yang biasa disebut Ponsel. Manik karamelnya menatap kosong dinding di hadapannya, genangan air mata masih dengan setia bertengger di pelupuk mata indahnya.

"_Jadi, sebenarnya Anda tidak se-pendiam yang dipikirkan orang-orang?"_

Suara dari siaran televisi mendominasi keheningan di ruangan itu.

Lucy Heartfilia, gadis cantik berambut pirang yang sejak tadi tidak bergerak dari posisi tidurnya, memutar tubuhnya ke depan, _menghadap televisi. _Dia melihatnya, seorang pria yang selalu hadir di setiap mimpinya ada _di sana_. Tepat di layar televisinya, tersenyum lebar kepada _semua orang._

"_Yah, kau tidak bisa menilai seseorang hanya dengan penampilannya, bukan? Aku suka kebebasan. Teman-temanku sering menyebutku liar, dan aku hanya bisa tertawa geli mendengarnya. Karena yang mereka katakan itu memang benar, haha!" _pria itu tertawa santai.

Lucy hanya bergeming mendengarnya.

"_Hmm... Entah kenapa aku jadi ingin mengatakan ini. Aku yakin tidak semua orang bisa menemukan kebebasan tanpa sesuatu yang mengganggu mereka, tapi, apa salahnya kalau mencari kebebasan itu sendiri dan mengabaikan sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Aku sering melakukannya..."_

"_Jadi, itulah kenapa Anda pernah membakar Script Dialog Anda?"_

Lucy mendengar tawa tanpa rasa bersalah dari pemuda di layar televisinya. Dia mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya dan menggunakannya untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya yang sudah mulai _kaku. _Mata cokelat jernihnya tak lepas sedikit pun dari benda elektronik di hadapannya.

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kalau kebebasan itu adalah dirimu, apakah aku boleh mengabaikan segalanya demi mendapatkanmu?"

**Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**Meltdown**

**By**

**Minako-chan Namikaze and Sakurajima No Yama**

Warning: OOC every where! Typo(s), Seiyuu!Natsu, Calm!Lucy, and many more(?), keterangan pemenang fanfic Challenge Nashi Academy ada di dalam fic...

**Keterangan:** huruf _italic _berarti karakter tengah berbicara dengan bahasa asing.

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

"Otsukaresama!"

"Osh! Otsukare! Aku akan pulang sekarang!"

"Ingat, jangan sampai terlambat lagi besok!"

Natsu Dragneel cengengesan mendengarnya. Melambaikan tangan pada rekan kerjanya, pemuda itu segera keluar dari _live room._

"Oi, Natsu! Majalah dewasamu ketinggalan!"

"Sialan kau, stripper! Itu bukan punyaku!" Natsu melemparkan kacang yang tengah dia makan tepat ke jidat Gray.

"Hey! Kembalikan! Itu milikku! Beraninya kau menyentuh privasiku!" seorang pria berambut cokelat tiba-tiba meloncat ke depan Gray dan menyabet _harta_-nya.

"Kau yang menaruhnya sembarangan, dasar kakek tua mesum!" Gray memandang Gildartz dengan malas.

Natsu hanya menertawai Gray yang ditampar dengan majalah dewasa oleh sang Sound Editor bernama Gildartz. Pria itu tiba-tiba tersentak dan segera melirik arlojinya.

"Sudah hampir tengah malam. Aku harus pulang!" baru saja Natsu ingin melangkah keluar ruangan, suara Gildartz memaksanya berhenti melangkah.

"Oi, Natsu! Kau tidak ikut pesta malam ini? Jackal akan mentraktir kita semua di bar!"

Natsu meringis mendengarnya. "Aku tidak ikut. Lagipula, aku sudah janji pada Lisanna agar tidak telat lagi besok! Sudah, ya!" dan kepala pink itu segera menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Heee... Dia semakin dekat dengan Lisanna, huh?" gumam Gildartz, tersenyum aneh.

XXX

Natsu mendorong pintu keluar studio dan mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari dalam saku mantel cokelatnya. Berjalan santai menuju parkiran, pria itu menemukan sesuatu yang aneh di dekat mobilnya. Sesuatu? Ah, tidak, lebih tepatnya seseorang. Natsu berjalan mendekati _seseorang _itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang tengah duduk berjongkok di samping pintu mobilnya. Gadis itu mengenakan mantel putih yang kelihatannya cukup mahal, dan tampak kedinginan. Terlihat jelas dari gelagatnya yang terus mengusap kedua telapak tangannya atau sesekali meniupnya.

"Anu... Maaf. Bisakah Anda menyingkir dari pintu mobil saya?" tanya Natsu, dengan suara lembut.

Gadis itu tersentak. Dia segera memutar kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Dan manik karamelnya langsung terbelalak.

"Ini sudah larut malam. Kenapa gadis cantik seperti Anda berada di tempat seperti ini dan duduk berjongkok di sini?"

Bibir gadis itu bergetar, membuat Natsu mengernyit bingung.

"Natsu... Dragneel..."

Sebelum Natsu sempat merespon, gadis itu buru-buru berdiri dan mencengkram mantelnya.

"Natsu Dragneel!" teriaknya.

Natsu segera syok dengan perlakuan gadis itu, tapi dia segera menyahut. "Y-Ya?"

"_Aku mencintaimu! Bawa aku bersamamu!"_

Dan udara di sekelilingnya seakan membeku.

"...Hah?"

XXX

Kelopak mata itu mengernyit ketika sepercik cahaya berhasil menembus tirai jendela kamarnya dan tiba-tiba menerangi ruangan yang gelap itu.

Kelopak itu terbuka, memperlihatkan permata onyx yang begitu jernih dari mata jenakanya. Erangan protes keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya. Menarik selimut yang berada di bawah kakinya hingga menutupi seluruh kepalanya, Natsu Dragneel berniat menyembunyikan dirinya dari cahaya mentari pagi dan tidur kembali. Namun, sesuatu yang merepotkan bernama _pekerjaan_ membuatnya harus membuka matanya kembali dan dengan _sangat _terpaksa bangkit dari tidurnya.

Meraih handuk yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamarnya, pria itu berjalan bagai zombie menuju kamar mandi.

Cukup lama dia berada di kamar mandi. Entah melakukan sesuatu yang lain atau malah tertidur lagi di dalam sana, yang jelas pria itu baru keluar setelah satu jam kurang dua menit berlalu.

Dengan muka fresh dan semangat yang membara, Natsu keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju lemari bajunya. Mengusap-usap rambut pinknya dengan handuk, pria bermarga Dragneel itu menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar di pintu lemarinya.

"Lihatlah dirimu, Dragneel! Kau begitu tampan dan keren!" Natsu menunjuk pantulan dirinya dengan kedua telunjuknya sambil mengerling OOC(?).

"Dengan ketampanan tingkat dewamu ini, tidak ada gadis di dunia ini yang tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu! Iya, 'kan? Aku benar, 'kan? Kan? Kan?" kini pria itu menaruh jempol dan telunjuk kanannya di bawah dagunya. Oke, sekarang kita semua tahu sebuah fakta mengejutkan bahwa seorang Natsu Dragneel suka bernarsis ria di depan cermin.

Setelah lima belas menit bernarsis ria, Natsu segera memakai pakaiannya dan merapikan rambutnya dengan gel rambut.

"Perfect! Hahaha!" (oke, saya sudah mulai ketagihan menistakan orang ini #dibunuh)

Natsu segera meraih mantelnya beserta kunci mobilnya dan segera OTW ke tempat kerjanya.

XXX

"Hap!" Natsu memasukkan hamburger raksasa ke dalam mulutnya. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah ponsel yang ia tempelkan di telinga kanannya.

"Ya, ya, Lis. Aku akan segera sampai ke sana sebentar lagi. Makan di jalan? Ah, tentu saja tidak! Hey! Jangan bocorkan rahasia itu! Oke! Oke! Aku sudah akan ada di sana dalam lima menit! Uhh, beraninya kau memerasku..." Natsu memutuskan sambungan telepon. Baru saja dia ingin menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, seseorang tiba-tiba mengetuk kaca jendela mobilnya.

Natsu buru-buru membukanya dan terbelalak melihat seseorang di balik jendela mobilnya.

"Kau... Gadis pirang yang semalam, 'kan?" tanya Natsu, terkejut.

Gadis itu hanya diam. Matanya menatap Natsu dengan dalam, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tertahankan.

"_Hey, bolehkah aku ikut denganmu?" _tanya gadis itu.

Natsu mengernyit. Gadis ini tidak bicara dengan bahasa Jepang. Dia menggunakan bahasa Jerman.

"_Di mana rumahmu?" _tanya Natsu dengan menggunakan bahasa Jerman juga. Untunglah dia pernah tinggal di Jerman dalam waktu cukup lama, jadi dia bisa berkomunikasi dengan gadis ini.

Gadis itu menggeleng, wajahnya pucat, Natsu baru menyadari itu. Oke, jika benar kalau gadis ini tidak punya rumah, itu berarti semalam dia tidur di jalan dan belum sarapan pagi.

"_Naiklah." _Perintah Natsu, setelah itu dia buru-buru menutup kembali jendela mobilnya sebelum ada yang melihat wajahnya.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, gadis itu segera masuk ke mobil Natsu, duduk di jok belakang. Lalu, mesin mobil pun menyala dan dijalankan ke suatu tempat.

Hening.

Keheningan menyelimuti atmosfir di dalam mobil _ferrari _ itu.

Manik karamel itu berkedip beberapa kali menatap kepala pink yang berjarak kurang lebih 20 cm darinya itu. Entah apa yang gadis itu pikirkan, namun pipinya tiba-tiba memerah.

"_Hey, siapa namamu?" _tanya Natsu.

"_Lucy." _Jawabnya.

"_Darimana kau berasal?" _tanya Natsu lagi.

"_Jerman."_

"_Hooo! Aku pernah tinggal di sana dulu! Di sana tempat yang hebat!" _komentar Natsu.

Lucy hanya mengangguk. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari kepala pink di hadapannya.

"_Hey, Lucy. Aku ingin tanya sesuatu. Kenapa kau berada di samping mobilku semalam?" _tanya Natsu, menatap wajah lucy melalui spion di depannya.

"_Karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu."_ Jawab Lucy.

"Kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku?" nada yang sarat akan penasaran sekaligus heran terdengar dengan jelas dari pertanyaan sang Seiyuu muda ini.

"_Karena aku ingin." _Singkat, padat dan sangat jelas. Natsu Dragneel langsung bungkam, tapi bukan berarti rasa penasarannya berakhir begitu saja.

"_Kau salah satu fansku?"_ tanya Natsu, sedikit PD.

"_Tidak."_

"_Lalu?" _Natsu merasa kalau gadis di belakangnya ini benar-benar aneh.

"_Aku mencintaimu, tapi bukan berarti aku adalah fansmu." _Jawab Lucy, agak pelan.

Dan Natsu kembali bungkam, dia senang dengan perasaan gadis itu, tapi dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dan pada akhirnya, mereka hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan.

XXX

"_Kau ingin pesan apa?" _tanya Natsu.

Lucy menunjuk dua gambar di menu. Natsu menatap gambar yang ditunjuk Lucy. Ah, iya, gadis ini tidak bisa membaca huruf Jepang.

Natsu menepuk telapak tangannya dua kali, dan seorang pelayan segera menghampirinya.

"Aku pesan dua hamburger ekstra jumbo dan satu nasi goreng special. Untuk minumnya..." Natsu melirik gambar minuman yang ditunjuk Lucy. "Satu susu Vanila dan satu Coca-Cola."

Pelayan itu mengangguk setelah selesai mencatat semua pesanan Natsu, kemudian permisi pergi.

Natsu menatap Lucy yang duduk diam bagaikan anak SD yang menaruh kedua tangannya di atas meja. Gadis itu menatap kosong ke luar. Sejenak, Natsu merasa kasihan dengannya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Cukup lama dia memandangi gadis itu, sebelum gadis itu tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan di luar dan menatap langsung ke mata Natsu, membuat pria itu nyaris terjatuh dari kursinya.

"_Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" _tanya Lucy.

Natsu melebarkan matanya. Sial, jadi gadis ini sudah tahu kalau dia memandanginya sejak tadi, namun gadis itu hanya diam?!

"_Aku tidak menatapmu." _Elak Natsu.

"_Kau berbohong. Aku melihatmu memandangiku sejak tadi." _Lucy tidak mau kalah.

"_Tidak."_

"_Iya."_

"_Tidak! Sekali tidak tetap tidak!" _ Natsu bersikeras.

Lucy terdiam mendengarnya, kemudian dia tertawa kecil. "_Kau ternyata kekanakan." _Komentar Lucy.

Sebuah siku-siku bertengger di jidat Natsu. _"Maaf saja, ya, kalau aku kekanakan." _

"_Tidak masalah. Kau lucu dengan sifatmu itu, daripada memasang poker face seperti tadi dan di TV." _Ucap Lucy.

Natsu kembali terbelalak mendengarnya. "_Apa maksudmu? Aku-"_

"_Tidak perlu ditutupi. Aku sudah tahu, jadi percuma kau menjelaskan sejuta alasan padaku."_ Lucy tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Natsu komat-kamit tidak jelas sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kaku. _"Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahuinya? Aku sangat yakin aktingku sangat sempurna hingga bisa menipu semua orang."_

"_Aku tahu karena aku mencintaimu." _Lucy meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipinya.

"_Kau mengatakan itu lagi. Bagaimana bisa kau mencintaiku padahal kita tidak pernah bertemu dan kau bahkan bukan fansku." _Ucap Natsu.

"_Cinta tidak harus bertemu muka, bukan? Ia tumbuh sendiri tanpa bisa dicegah dan tanpa alasan yang jelas." _Lucy menerawang ke atas.

"_Kalau begitu, aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku tidak mencintaimu." _Ucap Natsu, blak-blakan.

Lucy agak shock mendengarnya, namun dia tersenyum pahit. _"Aku tahu." Karena itu aku datang ke sini untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, _batin Lucy.

"_Bolehkah aku ikut denganmu? Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal." _Pinta Lucy.

"_Oh iya, ini mengingatkanku. Kenapa kau pergi ke Jepang tanpa mempunyai uang dan tempat tinggal?"_ tanya Natsu.

Lucy terdiam sebentar lalu menjawab. "_Aku dirampok ketika keluar dari bandara. Perampok itu mengambil semua uang dan barang yang kupunya. Aku tidak punya kenalan di Jepang, dan aku hanya mengenalmu. Aku tidak punya harapan lain selain meminta bantuanmu."_ Jawab Lucy.

Natsu terdiam, terlihat sedang berpikir keras, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lucy. _"Lalu, apa tujuanmu datang ke Jepang?"_

"_Bertemu denganmu."_

"_Kau punya alasan lain?"_

"_Melihatmu?"_

Oke, Natsu tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Dia merasa, gadis cantik di hadapannya terobsesi dengan dirinya. Dia tahu kalau ketampanannya ini bisa menaklukkan dunia, tapi apakah ini tidak berlebihan? Mengorbankan segalanya hanya untuk bertemu dengannya?

"Maaf menunggu lama. Ini pesanannya." Pelayan tadi menaruh semua pesanan Natsu di atas meja, kemudian permisi pergi.

Natsu meraih nampan yang berisi dua buah hamburger raksasa dan secangkir Coca-Cola. Begitu pun dengan Lucy, gadis itu meraih nasi goreng dan susu vanilanya.

Dan mereka pun makan dalam diam. Tidak, hanya Natsu yang mengunyah makanannya dengan rakus. Lucy hanya dia menatap makanannya.

"_Kenapa tidak makan?" _tanya Natsu, dengan mulut penuh.

Lucy menatap Natsu dengan sedih. _"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."_

Natsu berhenti mengunyah, kemudian menelan hamburger di mulutnya dan buru-buru meminum Coca-Colannya.

Menatap Lucy dengan tatapan yakin, beserta senyum sepuluh senti-nya, pria pink ini menjawab, "Tentu saja, Luce!"

Sesuatu di dalam diri Lucy berdesir dengan tiba-tiba dan tanpa diduga. Pipinya memerah.

"Arigatou..." ucapnya pelan.

"_Whoa! Kau bisa mengatakannya dalam bahasa Jepang!"_ seru Natsu, kagum.

Lucy tersenmyum kecil. _"Yah, aku sedikit mengerti bahasa Jepang." _Ucap Lucy seraya menyingkirkan potongan tomat di nasi gorengnya.

"_Kau tidak suka tomat?" _tanya Natsu.

Lucy menggeleng.

"Heee..." Natsu merebut garpu di tangan Lucy dan mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati piring Lucy. Dengan lahap, pemuda Dragneel itu menghabiskan potongan tomat di piring Lucy.

"_Kau harus belajar menyukai tomat. Mereka itu menyehatkanmu." _Ucap Natsu seraya memasukan potonngan tomat ke mulutnya.

Lucy menyaksikannya dengan wajah shock dengan tindakan Natsu yang tiba-tiba. Menatap wajah Natsu dari dekat begini membuatnya...

Tanpa sadar, tangan Lucy terulur merengkuh kedua pipi Natsu. Belum sempat Natsu bereaksi, Lucy sudah menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir pria pink itu.

Natsu hanya bisa berkedip, dan Lucy segera melepas ciuman singkatnya.

"_M-Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja! Kumohon jangan membenciku!" _ seru Lucy, dengan wajah seakan ingin menangis. Seharusnya dia bisa menahan diri!

Natsu hanya melongo dengan wajah bodoh. Kemudian kembali ke posisi duduknya. Memalingkan wajahnya dan menutupi mulut beserta hidungnya. Semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi tannya.

"Natsu Dragneel?" panggil Lucy, pelan.

Brak!

Lucy terperanjat ketika Natsu berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkannya. Pria itu keluar dari restoran dan memasuki mobilnya. Lucy menatap dua lembar uang yang diletakkan di atas meja.

Entah apa yang Lucy pikirkan, dia segera berdiri dari duduknya dan keluar menyusul Natsu. Namun, sayangnya pria itu itu sudah lenyap dengan mobilnya. Meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

Apa sekarang Natsu membencinya? Kenapa dia bisa seceroboh itu?!

XXX

"Akhirnya kau datang, Natsu! Kau tahu, aku sudah lumutan menunggumu di sini!" omel Lisanna. Gadis cantik berambut platina pendek itu berkacak pinggang pada Natsu Dragneel yang baru saja memasuki kantin studio.

"Maaf, Lis. Sesuatu terjadi di jalan." Ucap Natsu, nyengir sepuluh senti.

Lisanna mengembungkan pipinya. "Dasar Natsu. Ya sudah, ayo kita langsung makan siang sebelum kau dipanggil melalui speaker kantin untuk proses dubbing." Lisanna mendorong Natsu duduk di kursi yang sudah Ia siapkan.

"Lihat! Aku memesan makanan kesukaanmu! Aku juga bawa saus tabasco, lho!" Lisanna menunjukkan sebotol kecil tabasco di tangannya.

"Lis, aku senang kau membawakanku sebotol tabasco, tapi bubur ini bukan makanan kesukaanku..." Natsu menatap _ogah_ bubur ayam di hadapannya.

"Kau harus memakannya! Aku sudah memesannya khusus untukmu!" titah Lisanna.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tantang Natsu.

"Aku akan membocorkan rahasiamu lewat speaker yang terhubung ke seluruh ruangan di studio ini." Lisanna tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"AP-! Lis, kau curang!"

"Aku hanya ingin kau makan makanan kesukaanku... Apa itu salah?" tanya Lisanna, dengan raut wajah kecewa.

Melihatnya raut wajah itu, sontak membuat Natsu dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

"Oke, baiklah! Hanya kali ini saja!" dan Natsu menyantap bubur itu dengan ogah-ogahan. Untung saja ada saus tabasco tercinta yang berhasil menetralisir rasa bubur yang asin itu.

"_**Kepada Natsu Dragneel, di mana pun kau berada, harap segera ke live room untuk proses dubbing dalam waktu lima menit dari sekarang! Terlambat satu detik saja, kau tidak akan bisa pulang malam ini! Sekian dan terima kasih."**_

Natsu dan Lisanna terdiam setelah mendengar _raungan _Gildartz melalui speaker studio itu.

Natsu segera berdiri. "Oke, aku harus _menyelamatkan hidupku _terlebih dahulu. Makan siang yang menyenangkan, aku pergi dulu, ya, Lis!"

Dan _seiyuu_ muda berambut pink itu berjalan meninggalkan _sound editor _cantik berambut platina yang tengah tersenyum aneh menatap kepergiannya.

XXX

Brak!

Natsu mendobrak pintu masuk ruang tunggu.

"Yo, Natsu! Kau tepat waktu!" Gildartz melambai dari sofa panjang, di tangannya terdapat sebuah majalah yang tidak diragukan lagi adalah majalah dewasa.

"Brengsek kau, kakek tua! Apa-apaan dengan ancamanmu di speaker tadi, hah?!" Natsu Dragneel menghampiri Gildartz dengan wajah stress.

"Apa kau tidak punya jam? Sekarang giliranmu untuk proses dubbing!" Gildartz menggeplak kepala Natsu dengan majalah laknatnya.

Baru saja Natsu ingin menjambak rambut Gildartz, pria itu keburu melarikan diri ke _Control Room,_ tempat sound editor itu bekerja.

"Sudahlah, Natsu. Gildartz memang suka menjahilimu, aku merasa kalian sudah seperti Ayah dan anak." ucap seseorang yang juga duduk di sofa yang duduki Gildartz tadi.

"Oh, Jackal! Aku tidak melihatmu di situ, tadi." Natsu mengeluarkan Script Dialog dari tas kecil yang ditentengnya sejak tadi.

Jackal meringis pelan. "Well, tubuhku memang transparan hingga kau pun tidak mampu melihatnya."

"Bukan begitu! Ayolah, aku hanya bercanda! Aku melihatmu, kok! Baiklah, ayo kita mulai dubbing-nya!"

XXX

"Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang!"

"Ya, otsukaresama! Ah, Natsu!"

Natsu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Lisanna. "Ya?" sahutnya.

Lisanna berjalan menghampiri Natsu seraya memegang sesuatu di tangannya.

"Tadi kulihat di luar sedang hujan, jadi aku mengambil ini dari loker Elf-niichan. Pakailah."

Natsu menerima jas hujan itu kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah. Terima kasih, Lis! Kau baik sekali!"

Lisanna hanya tersenyum merona mendengarnya.

XXX

Natsu mendorong pintu keluar Studio Fairy Tail itu. Ditubuhnya telah tertempel jas hujan cokelat milik Elfman yang diberikan Lisanna beberapa menit yang lalu. Menatap hujan yang cukup deras, Natsu kemudian melangkah menuju tempat parkir yang cukup jauh dari pintu masuk studio.

Tiba-tiba saja Natsu teringat akan gadis berambut pirang yang kemarin malam ditemuinya. Kira-kira, di mana dia sekarang? Natsu meninggalkannya begitu saja tadi siang. Natsu tidak tahu kenapa di bisa seperti itu, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri dan tahu-tahu saja dia sudah sampai di studio. Dia benar-benar shock dengan ciuman tiba-tiba itu.

Dia jadi khawatir pada gadis itu. Hey, bagaimana Natsu tidak khawatir! Gadis itu, Lucy, tidak bisa bahasa Jepang, tidak punya kenalan, tidak punya tempat tinggal, dan tidak punya uang! Mungkin saja sekarang Lucy tengah berteduh di suatu tempat yang sepi sendirian, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, bisa saja dia sedang diganggu oleh pria-pria mesum yang berkeliaran di jalanan!

"Sial, seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkannya begitu saja!" Natsu mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena bisa sejahat itu pada seorang gadis, apalagi dengan fakta bahwa gadis itu sengaja datang ke Jepang untuk menemuinya.

"Aku akan mencarinya sekarang juga!" baru saja Natsu ingin membuka pintu mobilnya, tiba-tiba dia merasakan sebuah kejanggalan. Natsu menyipitkan matanya, dia sangat yakin kalau ada sesuatu yang bergerak di pintu samping sebelah kanan mobilnya. Dengan penasaran dan berani, Natsu berjalan pelan (atau mungkin mengendap-endap?) ke bagian samping mobilnya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati gadis yang menjadi pergulatan batinnya sejak tadi tengah duduk berjongkok di samping mobilnya seperti semalam. Mengusap kedua tangannya dan sesekali meniupnya.

"K-Kau...?!" Natsu tak mampu berkata-kata.

Lucy mendongak, tampak terkejut dengan suara teriakan yang begitu familiar.

"Natsu Dragneel!" Lucy buru-buru berdiri, wajahnya yang pucat tampak cemas.

"_Ma-Maafkan aku! Aku memang salah karena telah lancang menciummu! Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, sungguh. Kumohon jangan membenciku!" _ Lucy menundukkan kepalanya. Setetes air mata jatuh dari pipinya.

Natsu mematung di tempatnya.

Gadis ini... Gadis ini... Benar-benar serius mencintainya...

Natsu mengatupkan bibirnya, kemudian tersenyum simpul. Berjalan mendekati Lucy yang masih menunduk menyesal, pria itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya demi menyentuh puncak kepala Lucy.

Lucy tersentak dan segera mendongak. Dan karamelnya langsung melebar ketika menyadari Natsu Dragneel sedang menempelkan keningnya di kening Lucy.

"Dasar... Kau ini memang aneh..."

Lucy tidak begitu mengerti apa yang Natsu katakan, karena pria itu mengucapkannya dalam bahasa Jepang. Tapi, dia merasa Natsu menganggapnya aneh.

_**Bersambung...**_

**AN:** Oke, sekali lagi, ini adalah fanfic collab antara Minako-chan Namikaze dan Sakurajima No Yama. Entah ya, ide tentang kisah cinta seiyuu ini tiba-tiba aja muncul di kepala saya setelah ngeliat video Amnesia Panel yang di dalamnya terdapat uhuksuamisayauhuk Kakihara Tetsuya aka Kakki sedang senyum-senyum tebar pesona sama fans-fansnya yang chialan itu #nak

Jadi, entah kenapa pas saya liat itu, terlintas di pikiran saya sebuah adegan di mana Lucy yang berdecak kesal mendengar fans-fans alay yang neriakin nama Natsu yang lagi lambai-lambai di atas panggung. Huehehe, terus berbagai moment lain mulai berdatangan tanpa bisa dicegah. Dan, jadilah fic ini! Saya collab sama Yama karena kayaknya Yama cocok untuk project ini... XD

Chapter ini saya yang bikin, sedangkan Yama akan mulai beraksi di chapter depan.

Oke, cukup bacotnya. Sudahkah kalian menemukan nama pemenang di dalam cerita atau dialog para karakter? Apa? Gak ketemu? Masa sih? Coba dicari lagi, mungkin terselip! Iya, saya taruh di dialog dan deskripsi kok! Coba cari lagi! #plak #diinjek

Oke, saya ngaku. Sebenernya nama pemenangnya ada di AN saya ini. Huehehehe kalian sudah tertipuuu! #dibunuh #tewas

Oke, karena saya masih punya rasa prikemanusiaan(?), saya akan mengumumkan siapa pemenang Challenge di Nashi Academy. Sistem penilaiannya kayak NaLu Day Event, jadi ini tergantung poin yang diberikan oleh para juri, dan bukan keputusan sepihak dari saya doang. Jurinya di sini adalah mama saya, wakil saya, dan guru kalian aka Nanami-sensei aka Nacchandroid.

Dan inilah perolehan nilainya!

**The Shared Soul** by **Nnatsuk**i : 460

**Ship is War** by **Adellecia Evans** : 530

**Gamang** by **Day-chan Arusuki** : 510

**Contracts and Maid, Courtesy of Pasta** by **Sakurajima No Yama** : 495

**Fur Elise** by **Chi Lolicon** : 460

Poin maksimal penilaian adalah 600 poin.

Jadi, pemenangnya adalah...

Juara pertama dimenangkan oleh **Adellecia Evans**

Juara kedua oleh **Day-chan Arusuki**

Juara ketiga oleh **Sakurajima No Yama**

Dan sesuai janji saya, saya akan memberi kalian hadiah plus-plus untuk event ini, termasuk bagi yang kalah namun sudah berpartisipasi.

Oke, terima kasih sudah mengikuti event ini! Tunggu event menarik dari saya lagi ya! Dan, bagi reader yang minat ikut event challenge aneh yang beginian, silahkan gabung dengan sebuah grup di facebook yang bernama Nashi Academy. Uhukpromosiuhuk.

Oke, salam manis,

**Minako-chan Namikaze &amp; Sakurajima No Yama**


	2. Chapter 2

Kini Lucy Heartfilia sedang duduk dengan nyaman di samping Natsu Dragneel yang tengah menyupir ke apartemennya. Ya, _seiyuu _yang kini akhirnya berhasil ia temui. Kini ia dapat menatapnya dari jarak dekat, bukan hanya dari layar televisi yang walaupun ia menatapnya sedekat apapun, pemuda itu tetaplah jauh, berada di Jepang.

Lucy melirik pemuda di sebelahnya, takut menangkap apa yang akan ia lakukan. Merasa aman, gadis itu lalu menepuk pipinya yang mulai menghangat, ia kini berada di Jepang! Dan pemuda yang berada di sampingnya _benar-benar _Natsu Dragneel! Oh, ia dapat menyatakan pernyataan itu beribu-ribu kali ke seluruh dunia saking senangnya!

Ia tersenyum hangat pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Jadi, apa kau masih merasa dingin_?" tanya Natsu, memecah keheningan sembari melirik gadis di sebelahnya dengan cepat. Lucy mengangguk, mencengkram salah satu jaket Natsu yang Natsu akui selalu ia tinggalkan di mobilnya untuk jaga-jaga.

"_Tidak, terima kasih_." Jawab gadis itu pelan.

"_Aa, tidak masalah..._" Natsu terbatuk dengan canggung. "_Lagipula.. bukankah terlalu berlebihan untukmu mengejarku dan menungguiku di dekat mobilku seperti itu—hujan, jika perlu aku sebutkan?_"

"_Tidak masalah, karena aku mencintaimu._" Lucy menegaskan. Singkat, jelas, dan padat, sekali lagi.

Natsu menghela napas. Jadi, biar ia meringkas kejadian hari ini. Seorang gadis cantik asal Jerman tiba-tiba datang ke Jepang, dan menyatakan cintanya kepada Natsu, padahal seingatnya, ia dan gadis ini tidak pernah bertemu, _sama sekali_.

Dan, yang membuat Natsu merinding, sepertinya 'cinta' gadis ini adalah cinta-yang-aku-akan-melakukan-semuanya-demi-kamu. Ah, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Lagipula, gadis ini akan berada di dalam bahaya jika dibiarkan berkeliaran di tengah kota. Bagaimana jika Lucy menanyakan ke setiap orang keberadaan dirinya, dan dirinya akan di suspek mempunyai hubungan dengan gadis ini?!

Natsu kemudian mengingat permintaan gadis itu saat di restoran. Hah, apa boleh buat. 'Memelihara' seorang gadis di dalam apartemennya bukanlah hal yang tabu, kan?

**.**

**Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**Meltdown**

**By**

**Minako-chan Namikaze and Sakurajima no Yama**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Seiyuu!Natsu and Calm!Lucy, etc.**

**Keterangan:** huruf _italic _berarti karakter tengah berbicara dengan bahasa asing.

**.**

**.**

"_Lucy, kita sudah sampai_." Natsu berkata setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran khususnya. Ia menunggu sebuah respons dari gadis di sebelahnya sembari menyabut kunci mobilnya dan mengambil barang-barangnya di jok belakang. Tidak ada respons, Natsu mengernyit heran. '_Apa ia masih merasa bersalah sehingga enggan berbicara?' _pikirnya.

Dengkuran halus pun terdengar. Natsu kemudian mengeluarkan napas yang tanpa sadar ia tahan. "Haaaah. Kupikir kau kenapa. Ternyata kau tertidur." Ia menggerutu sendiri. Ia kemudian tersenyum kecil. Gadis itu bisa menjadi cukup manis jika ia mau—pipinya merah, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, dan sesekali menggeliat untuk mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman.

Sial, Natsu tak kuasa untuk membangunkannya.

Jadi, di sinilah ia, menggendong gadis yang masih mencengkram jaketnya bagaikan itu adalah harapan hidupnya, ke _lift_. Dan hal ini mengundang banyak perhatian.

"Sial," gerutu pemuda itu, mulai berlari kecil melewati lorong yang sepi, menuju kamarnya. Natsu lalu berjingkat-jingkat saat melewati kamar kedua sebelum kamarnya, yaitu kamar musuh bebuyutannya, _ice princess_ yang sekarang terdengar sangat ribut. Natsu bisa menebak, Gajeel dan ia sedang tertawa karena suatu hal, atau mungkin karena mabuk. Yah, malam-malam begini, mereka memang sering minum alkohol berdua—atau bertiga, dengan Natsu sendiri.

Tapi melihat kondisi Natsu sekarang, terima kasih banyak. Lucy harus diawasi terlebih dahulu, apalagi jika gadis ini terbangun dan bingung mendapati dirinya dimana—

"_Jaa ne_, wajah besi. Ahahahahahaha!" tawa mabuk Gray terdengar jelas ketika pintu apartemennya terbuka, mengekspos ruang tamu yang berantakan, penuh dengan botol alkohol.

"Yeah. Malam. Gihii." Gajeel menjawab tidak nyambung, bisa dipastikan ia juga mabuk. Ia keluar dengan agak terhuyung-huyung, tidak menyadari keberadaan Natsu yang tengah menggendong Lucy. Natsu yakin akan hal itu setelah melihat Gajeel menabrak tembok untuk sesaat. Yah, tembok saja tidak ia sadari keberadaannya.

Natsu _sweatdropped. _Namun di dalam hati, Natsu mengeluarkan nafas lega. Untung saja ia sempat bersembunyi di balik pintu kamar Gray yang terbuka. Jika tidak, kedua idiot itu akan melihatnya, mengingatnya di pagi hari, dan membuat kericuhan.

Gray lalu menutup pintu kayu putih itu, memberikan Natsu kesempatan untuk masuk ke kamar apartemennya. Setelah berhasil masuk tanpa ada gangguan apapun lagi, ia segera menaruh gadis di tangannya ke tempat tidurnya dengan pelan.

"Sudah lama aku tidak menggendong sekarung kentang," gerutu Natsu, menguap sembari meregangkan otot-otot tangannya. Terlalu capek untuk berpikir, Natsu melepas bajunya dan naik ke tempat tidurnya, ke samping Lucy.

Ia akan mengambil resikonya besok.

**XXX**

Sinar matahari masuk diantara lapisan gorden yang menutupi jendela kamar apartemen Natsu. Lucy Heartfilia membuka matanya, menampakkan dua karamel ke dunia. Ia mengerjapkannya beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya menutupnya kembali, terbuai dengan kehangatan _heater _yang membuatnya kembali ngantuk.

"Nnggh..." sang _heater _kemudian menggeliat lebih dekat ke sang _blond_. Tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang sang gadis dengan erat, dan tangan kirinya menyelinap di bawah leher Lucy. Lucy lalu terbelalak, tentu ia baru saja tidak dipeluk oleh sebuah _heater_!

Belalakannya membuat pemandangan di depannya terlihat jelas, hilang sudah semua rasa ngantuknya. Dada bidang _tan _menjadi santapan pagi harinya, dan oh! Jangan lupakan _six pack _yang terbentuk sempurna yang bisa Lucy nikmati seharian.

Dari semua berita dan artikel yang ia baca, ia tidak mengetahui bahwa _heater _tercintanya mempunyai _six pack _secara diam-diam..

Tunggu! Itu bukan isunya di sini!

Darah pun pelan-pelan berdesir ke kedua pipi Lucy, dan secara refleks, ia melayangkan tendangan mautnya ke dada _heater _tersebut.

**XXX**

_BRAK! PRANG! BUK!_

Seorang gadis berambut biru pendek langsung terduduk di tempat tidurnya. Ia menguap, lalu mengucek kedua matanya dengan pelan. "U-uh.. apa Natsu mencoba untuk memasak lagi seperti minggu kemarin? Dia tahu, kan, kalau dapurnya akan meledak lagi?" bisiknya gusar, kemudian kembali tenggelam dibalik selimutnya.

**XXX**

"OUCH, LUCY! Untuk apa tendangan itu?!" Natsu langsung ribut sendiri setelah sukses terlempar dan menabrak barang-barang apartemennya. Seakan-akan mengerti Bahasa Jepang, Lucy, dengan wajah merah, hanya menunjuk tubuhnya yang _shirtless_, menunjuk dirinya sendiri, dan menunjuk tempat tidur.

Sang _seiyuu_ menghela napas. "_Apapun yang kau pikirkan, aku hanya tidur di sampingmu, oke?_" ujarnya, tak lupa untuk menggunakan Bahasa Jerman. Lucy akhirnya mengangguk mengerti. Keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"_Kenapa.. aku bisa berada di apartemenmu?_" tanyanya pelan. Natsu berdiri dari posisi semulanya dan beranjak untuk mengambil handuk.

"_Kau tertidur di mobil. Aku tak kuasa untuk membangunkanmu,_" Natsu memalingkan wajahnya sebentar, "_kemudian katakan saja aku terlalu capek untuk berjalan ke sofa di sebelah sana._" Pemuda itu menunjuk sofa di dekat televisi gantungnya, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Lucy memproses apa yang telah dikatakan Natsu, kemudian menyadari: Natsu kecapekan karena menggendongnya ke sini!

Sebelum sempat berpikir lagi, Natsu tiba-tiba berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi. "_Tunggu, Lucy! Bagaimana kau tahu kalau ini apartemenku sejak awal?_"

Lucy menahan dengusannya. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak bodoh. Tidak mungkin seseorang yang baru pulang dari kerja, dan menemukan seseorang yang mengakui cintanya kepadanya, membawa sang 'tamu' ke hotel, penginapan atau tempat tinggal temannya. Lucy memutuskan untuk menjelaskan semuanya melalui tiga kata andalannya, dengan senyum lembut.

"_Karena aku mencintaimu_."

**XXX**

"_Jadi begini rencananya." _Natsu Dragneel mengumumkan setelah mereka menyantap sarapan seusai Lucy mandi. Eh, jangan tanya sarapannya. Natsu biasanya memakan makanan kalengan, ataupun yang seadanya dari kulkas. Lucy, karena kelaparan, tidak mengeluh banyak.

"_Aku akan pergi ke studio pada pukul 10 pagi, dan sekarang baru pukul 8. Kau, nona, akan tinggal di sini hingga aku pulang, dan jangan biarkan tetangga-tetanggaku melihatmu._" Jelas pemuda itu, menerangkan sembari berjalan bolak-balik. Lucy duduk di sofa, memeluk bantal sofa sambil memerhatikan pemuda impiannya.

"_Aku tidak mengenal tetanggamu_." Balas Lucy, setelah beberapa detik terdiam.

Natsu berhenti bolak-balik dan menatap gadis itu sebelum akhirnya menghela napas. "_Haaah, baiklah. Hindari saja seorang wanita berambut merah panjang, seorang gadis pendek berambut biru, dan dua orang pemuda berambut hitam berantakan. Salah seorangnya bertampang preman, walaupun ia takkan peduli padamu jika ia menemukanmu_," jelas Natsu, menggumamkan kalimat terakhir seperti baru saja menyadarinya. Ia baru ingat kalau Gajeel terlalu cuek seperti bebek, tetapi tak ada salahnya Lucy menghindarinya.

Lagipula, wajah besi itu dekat ke si kutu buku, bahaya jika si kutu buku memberi tahu Erza. Natsu akan mati digilas.

Lucy, yang notabene cerdas, tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengingatnya. Intinya, ia takkan keluar dari apartemen Natsu jika Natsu melarangnya. Mungkin pemuda itu mempunyai alasan pribadi. Ia tak bisa menyalahkannya—aneh memang jika seorang gadis keluar dari kamar apartemen seorang perjaka terkenal seperti Natsu!

_Apa? Apa yang ia pikirkan? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba menyebutnya perjaka?! _(#yamablushing #eh #ditabok) _dia adalah pemuda atraktif. Mungkin dia sudah melakukannya dengan gadis lain..._

Natsu menyadari perubahan air muka Lucy yang semenit lalu terlihat sangat polos dan penasaran, menjadi semacam.. tersakiti, dan sedih. "Lucy?" ia berbisik, meraih perhatian gadis di depannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" panik, ia lupa memakai bahasa Jerman, dan buru-buru berjongkok di depan Putri Jerman itu, membelai lembut pipinya yang memerah.

"_T-tidak_," Lucy tersenyum kecil, sedikit mengerti apa yang dikatakan Natsu. '_Tidak ada alasan untuk sedih,_' pikirnya, menghibur diri sendiri. _'Itulah mengapa aku akan membuatnya mencintaiku_.'

Natsu tahu ia baru mengenal gadis ini kemarin, dan ia tak punya hak untuk mendorong jawaban darinya, walaupun itu hanyalah ekspresi kepeduliannya. Tetapi tetap saja...

Ia menjentikkan jarinya. "_Kita punya waktu dua jam, bagaimana kalau kau belajar bahasa Jepang_?" ia mengusulkan. Sebenarnya, ini bukanlah demi siapapun—ia mempunyai _feeling _agar Lucy bisa berbahasa Jepang atau setidaknya mengerti. Lagipula, tetangganya adalah tipe tetangga yang cerewet. Apalagi, mereka tidak dapat berbahasa Jerman. Natsu tak mungkin selalu berada di samping Lucy.

Oh! Ia baru ingat bahwa ia dan _Ice Princess _pernah bertaruh siapa yang kira-kira bisa menjadi tutor terbaik. Walaupun itu sudah 2 tahun yang lalu. Jangan tanyakan alasannya mengapa ia bisa ingat. Memori Natsu tidak seburuk itu...mungkin.

"_Oh, uhh, baiklah,_" datang balasan Lucy. Ia tersenyum lebar—mungkin inilah hari dimana ia akan menguasai bahasa pemuda impiannya! Sekali lagi, Lucy itu cerdas, menguasai bahasa ini tidak akan sulit. Ia sendiri sudah menghafal huruf kanji dari 'Natsu Dragneel'. Itu adalah penyelamatnya setelah ia dirampok dan tak tahu harus kemana lagi, lalu tiba-tiba sebuah papan reklame besar ada di hadapannya. Terpampanglah seorang karakter dari sebuah anime yang Natsu isi suaranya, beserta beberapa tulisan Jepang yang Lucy tak mengerti. Namun, saat ia menemukan kanji 'Natsu Dragneel', ia mendapati sebuah gedung yang bertuliskan 'Fairy Tail Studio'.

Saat itu Lucy semakin yakin, bahwa Natsu Dragneel memang pemuda pembawa keberuntungan... tapi, tentu alasan Lucy mencintainya bukan hanya karena sekedar _lucky charm _saja!

"Halooo! Panggilan kepada Lucy~!" Natsu melambaikan tangan kanannya di depan Lucy, membuat sang gadis yang sedang melamun terhenyak. Ia menatap pemuda di depannya yang tengah memegang beberapa lembar kertas HVS kosong, sebuah buku _grammar _Bahasa Jepang, dan sebuah kamus Jepang yang kebetulan Jepang-Jerman dan Jerman-Jepang.

"_Untuk sekarang, panggil aku Natsu-_sensei, _oke_?" Natsu nyengir lima jari, dibalas anggukan Lucy. "_Kau tahu arti _'sensei'?"

"_Gu-guru.._" gumam gadis itu, memainkan ujung roknya dengan grogi, "Natsu-_sensei_."

_Natsu-_sensei.

_ NATSU-_SENSEI.

_**NATSU-**_**SENSEI...**

'_Kenapa... panggilan itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku, sekarang?_' Natsu bisa merasakan sensasi indahnya dipanggil guru, apalagi menggunakan namanya—entah kenapa. Terlebih lagi jika muridnya adalah seorang gadis cantik yang tengah _blushing_ mengatakannya secara malu-malu dan grogi, sembari memainkan ujung roknya!

Oh, diamlah. Natsu kini sedang mencoba menghambat _blush_-nya.

"_Be-be-benar_!" alhasil, ia tergagap. "_Mu-mungkin kita akan mulai dengan penulisan terlebih dahulu." _'guru' Natsu berdehem, kemudian setelah merasakan percaya dirinya kembali, ia pun duduk di sebelah Lucy, menaruh kertas dan kamus, sedangkan tangannya membolak-balikkan lembaran buku _grammar._

"_Huruf Jepang terdiri dari tiga jenis." _Natsu memulai penjelasannya, membuat Lucy dengan semangat duduk mendekat ke samping Natsu dan ikut melihat-lihat isi buku. _"Yaitu _Hiragana, Katakana _dan _Kanji. Hiragana _biasa digunakan disamping _Kanji _dalam bahasa sehari-hari kami_, _sedangkan _Katakana _digunakan untuk bahasa asing yang ditulis dalam lafal Jepang_." Jelasnya, menoleh ke arah Lucy untuk mengeceknya.

Lucy sendiri mengernyit bingung. Natsu anggap ekspresinya sebagai ekspresi tidak mengerti.

"_Jika _Hiragana _digunakan di samping _Kanji, _lalu apa huruf-huruf kecil di atas _Kanji _ini_?" tanya Lucy, menunjuk sebuah kalimat di buku _grammar_.

"_Itu _Hiragana. _Sebenarnya itu hanya untuk membantu anak-anak Jepang yang belum mempelajari atau menguasai _Kanji_._" Jawab pemuda itu, _"Ini adalah buku _grammar _umum, Lucy. Biasanya buku-bukuku hanya penuh dengan _Kanji."

"_Berarti kau salah. _Hiragana _bukan hanya di samping _Kanji, _tetapi juga di atas_," Lucy mengoreksi, membuat Natsu _sweatdropped_.

"_Hai', hai'... _aku salah," gumam Natsu mulai stress.

Lucy mengangguk-ngangguk setelah mendengar pengakuan Natsu. Yah, walaupun diucapkan dalam Bahasa Jepang, Lucy memang mengerti sedikit-sedikit kan?

"_Omong-omong, darimana kau membaca kalimat ini_?"

"_Oh, buku ini dibaca dari horizontal kiri. Ada sebagian buku yang dibaca secara kanan, namun vertikal per baris,_" Natsu mendemonstrasikan alur baca dengan telunjuknya di salah satu halaman buku. Lucy mengangguk-ngangguk lagi.

"_Untuk pemula sepertiku, apa yang pertama harus kupelajari_?" tanyanya lagi, rasa ingin tahunya yang besar pun muncul. Natsu _sweatdropped _lagi, pertanyaan gadis ini... bagaikan menuntut pemuda itu untuk mengajarkannya secara _step by step_.

Ia pun menyadari perubahan _mood _Lucy—syukurlah, Natsu membenci semua gadis yang mau menangis maupun yang _sedang _menangis—namun untuk gadis ini, ia justru berusaha untuk tak membuatnya menangis. Bagaimanapun juga, tetangganya (baca: Erza) tak lengah jika mendengar seorang gadis menangis, _di apartemennya._

Tetapi Lucy sangat bersemangat kali ini. Mata karamelnya terlihat berbinar dan penuh dengan pertanyaan yang seakan-akan ia sudah siapkan. Kedua alisnya terpaut serius, bibirnya ia rapatkan, membentuk sebuah garis datar.

A-ah.. ia lupa harus mulai darimana...

"_U-uh_," kegugupan Natsu muncul kembali. Gadis ini kok agak menakutkannya, ya. "_Tentu saja kau harus mempelajari cara menulis _Hiragana _terlebih dahulu_. _Kau tak bisa lanjut jika _Hiragana _saja tak paham_."

"_Baiklah_!" seru Lucy bersemangat. Natsu mengambil salah selembar kertas yang ia bawa ke sofa, dan sebuah pulpen. Ia menyerahkannya pada Lucy, yang tentu saja disambut gadis itu.

"_Mungkin kita tak butuh buku ini untuk sementara_," ujar Natsu, dengan cuek melempar buku itu ke atas ranjangnya. Ia lalu menggeser tubuhnya untuk posisi duduk yang lebih nyaman. "_Kita akan mulai dari lima huruf vokal Jepang: a, i, u, e, o._"

Natsu melihat gadis di depannya kebingungan harus menulis apa. Refleks, tangannya yang lebih besar menuntun tangan mungil Lucy untuk membuat sebuah tabel.

Di wajahnya, pemuda itu berusaha sedatar mungkin, mengibaratkan bahwa ia bosan. Sebagai guru, tentu ia harus menjaga sikap kerennya! Tapi, yah.. banyak hal berputar-putar di otaknya yang membuat pemuda itu menelan ludah; _tangan Lucy sangat halus, bagaimana aku harus membuat tabelnya?, kenapa garisnya miring?, disebut apa bab ini dalam bahasa Jepang?, kenapa aku tiba-tiba lupa bahasaku sendiri?_

Setelah beberapa menit yang terasa bertahun-tahun, Natsu melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Lucy dan mengecek jam. _Oh.. sudah hampir setengah jam..._

Ia mendapati Lucy yang menatapnya dengan heran, mengernyitkan salah satu alisnya. Bagi Natsu, gadis itu seperti menuntut 'apa-yang-harus-aku-lakukan-dengan-tabel-ini' dan itu membuat Natsu merinding dengan antusiasmenya.

"_Jadi, Lucy. Di deretan tabel pertama, aku akan menuliskan _Hiragana _vokal 'a', seperti ini_," Natsu kemudian menulis _hiragana _'a' garis per garis. Lucy memerhatikannya dengan seksama.

Natsu tersenyum. "_Menulis huruf Jepang tidak boleh sembarangan. Kau harus menulis garis melengkung ini dulu, lalu tulislah garis vertikal yang menabrak lengkungan ini. Paham_?"

"_Baiklah,_" jawab Lucy tenang. Gadis itu lalu menulis garis lengkungan di deret tabel kedua, menulis garis vertikal di deret ketiga, dan dideretan keempat, ia menggabungkan keduanya, menghasilkan huruf _hiragana _'a'.

"Ooooh.." Natsu melihatnya dengan takjub. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya? Aku bahkan belum memberitahumu," ujarnya.

"_Kau mengatakannya secara tidak langsung. Lagipula, aku hanya menerka fungsi deretan kedua dan ketiga, lalu aku mencobanya tadi. Ternyata benar dugaanku_." Jawab Lucy dengan penuh kemenangan. "_Jika kau menanyakan mengapa aku bisa menjawabmu, itu juga karena aku hanya menebak._"

"Ah, aku menggunakan Bahasa Jepang tadi..." sang guru menggumam dan menepuk jidatnya. Ia bisa merasakan kepalanya mulai berputar. Ia melirik jarum jam. Sudah 35 menit mereka belajar bersama. Berarti.. waktunya hingga pergi ke studio, dihabiskan untuk mengajarkan gadis pintar ini. Ah, cerdas, maksudnya. Saking cerdasnya, sampai membuat Natsu pusing.

"_Kau mengatakan sesuatu dengan Jepang?"_

_ "Kau menebak lagi, huh_?" Natsu _sweatdropped_.

"_Tidak_," Lucy tersenyum penuh kemenangan, lagi. "_Aku menangkap kau berkata _'Nihon' _tadi, yang berarti 'jepang'._"

'_Jangan berikan aku senyum kemenangan itu,_' batin Natsu jengkel, memasang wajah jengkel pula. Ia menyesal telah menawarkan diri untuk mengajarkan gadis ini. Mungkin dalam 3 hari, ia sudah bisa berbicara cerewet dalam Jepang—walaupun itu tidak mungkin. Gadis ini memang cerdas, tetapi ia adalah sosok yang tenang. Namun, sekali mengutarakan pendapatnya dan merasa benar, senyum penuh kemenangan itulah yang paling Natsu kesali.

"_Baiklah, nona pintar," _nada sinis terdengar di intonasinya, "_aku akan menuliskan semua huruf _Hiragana _standar, vokal maupun tidak, serta yang termasuk ke dalam jenis _Dakuon _dan _Yōon. _Dan kau, nona, akan menulis tahap penulisannya, seperti tadi. Kau dapat menambahkan deret tabel baru jika tidak cukup_." Titahnya dengan jengkel.

_"Setidaknya bisa kau jelaskan dua kategori itu_?" gumam Lucy, yang terdengar oleh kuping sensitif pemuda itu.

"_Baiklah_." Ia menghela napas. _"Intinya, _Dakuon _adalah huruf standar yang diberi tambahan _tenten _dan _maru. Tenten _adalah titik dua di kanan atas huruf dan _maru _adalah bulatan kecil di kanan atas huruf. Huruf akan di baca berbeda nanti. Contoh: huruf _'ga' _berasal dari huruf _'ka' _yang di beri _tenten. Maru _hanya digunakan untuk huruf _'pa pi pu pe po', _yang jika diganti dengan _tenten _dibaca menjadi _'ba bi bu be bo'_ yang berasal dari huruf _'ha hi hu he ho'."

Lucy mengangkat tangannya—"_Jangan bertanya dulu!_" sergah Natsu, membuat Lucy hampir terjatuh dari sofa. "_Akan kulanjutkan. Untuk kategori _Yōon, _itu adalah penggabungan huruf standar dengan _'ya', 'yu', 'yo' _kecil_._ Oke, kau boleh bertanya._"

Lucy menatap Natsu dengan tenang sambil tertawa kecil.

"_Kau benar-benar kekanak-kanakan_," komentarnya sambil menatap Natsu yang sudah mulai membuat tabel baru. Urat marah Natsu muncul di dahinya, "_kurasa itu adalah pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan_." Gusarnya.

Keheningan yang nyaman.

"_Natsu,_" bisik Lucy setelah beberapa menit kemudian. Pemuda itu hampir selesai menulis tabel untuk _hiragana Yōon_. Berkonsentrasi, ia hanya menggumam sebagai balasan. "_Bolehkah..." _Lucy berkata dengan ragu-ragu. "_Bolehkah... aku, me.._"

"_Katakan saja,_" Natsu berucap tidak sabaran, namun ia sudah dapat mengontrol emosinya kembali.

"_Kapan-kapan saja._" Lucy menatap pemuda yang tengah berkonsentrasi itu dengan sedih. '_Belum saatnya Lucy._' Batinnya. _'Walaupun meminta izin, kau tak boleh menciumnya lagi_. _Bagaimana jika ia membencimu lagi?' _selagi membatin, ia memerhatikan bagaimana pemuda itu memeletkan lidahnya, mengerutkan alisnya dan menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak terdengar jelas. Lucy tersenyum kecil.

_'Ia benar-benar harus menyingkirkan akting pokernya itu,' _batinnya lagi.

"_Yatta_! Sudah selesaai!" sorak Natsu, meninju udara dengan kedua tangannya. Ia berpaling ke Lucy, dan tersenyum lima jari andalannya. "_Nah, silahkan dinikmati hidangannya._"

"_Kau adalah guru terburuk yang pernah kutemui_," ujar Lucy, mengingat bagaimana ia mengenyam pendidikan di Jerman dengan guru-guru terbaik. Maklum saja. Ia adalah Putri Jerman, kan?

Ah, sayangnya gelar itu tidak berlaku untuk momen seperti ini.

"_Enak saja_!" Natsu emosian lagi. "_Pokoknya, kerjakan_."

**XXX**

Sepuluh, tidak, dua puluh menit telah berlalu. Mungkin lebih. Waktu Natsu untuk pergi ke studio tinggal setengah jam lagi. Natsu terkekeh di sofa ruang tamu dan mengganti _channel _TV dengan riang. Sempurna rencananya! Sementara Lucy bersusah payah mengerjakan materi _Hiragana_-nya, ia bersantai menunggu gadis itu selagi menonton TV.

Natsu melirik jam di dinding. '_Rasanya sudah lama sekali,_' batinnya. Gadis secerdasnya pasti sudah menyelesaikannya dari tadi. Mematikan TV, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengeceknya. Saat ia menoleh ke arah kanan, ia berteriak kaget dengan suara serak dan jatuh ke lantai yang berlapis karpet.

Duduk, di sampingnya, dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, Lucy.

Dengan wajah horror, pemuda itu menunjuk gadis di depannya dengan jengkel bercampur kaget. "Kau...! Kau...! Kau...!"

"_Atashi wa Lucy, desu yo ne_." Lucy tersenyum sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan manis. "_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

"Eh?" Natsu membengkokkan lengan dan telunjuknya dengan bingung.

"_Kau berkata _'Umae' _berkali-kali, _deshou_?_" Lucy tanpa sadar berbicara bilingual. "_Dan itu artinya _'kau'. _Aku menjawabnya dengan namaku. _Are wa chigau desu ka?" tambahnya, sedikit berpikir saat menerjemahkan 'apakah itu salah?' ke dalam Bahasa Jepang.

"_Chigau ne_..." Natsu _sweatdropped_. "_Tetapi ekspresi yang kukatakan barusan bukan dijawab dengan nama_! _Aku mengatakan itu refleks karena aku kaget_, _mengerti_?" pemuda itu menghela napas. Sial, karena gadis ini, ia mulai mengidentifikasi jenis-jenis ekspresi yang telah ia katakan selama ini dalam Bahasa Jepang.

Gah! Kepalanya berputar.

"Ah, 'chigau ne' _itu berasal dari _'chigau nai' _yang berarti _'tidak salah'_, tetapi mengapa ia mengucapkan _'nai' _menjadi _'ne'?" gumam Lucy, mengira-ngira sendiri.

"_Pernahkah kau mendengar bahwa tingkat formalitas Bahasa Jepang ada tiga_?" gumam Natsu sewot. "_Jadi, mana kertasnya?_" ia mengganti topik sebelum gadis itu menerjemahkan semua kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"Aa! _Kore_," balas gadis itu sembari memberikan dua lembar kertas penuh dengan tabel.

'_Dia sudah mengerti perbedaan _'ini'_ dan _'itu'_ dalam Jepang, ya_?' batin Natsu, meneliti gadis itu. Ia meraih pekerjaan Lucy yang Natsu yakin hasilnya sempurna. Dan saat mata _onyx_-nya memeriksa dua lembar kertas itu, kepalanya berasap.

Oke, sepertinya gadis ini hebat di dalam tata bahasa—mengingat Lucy menemukan kata '_Umae' _dari kamus, berarti ada kemungkinan ia mencari kata yang lain melalui kamus itu juga—namun cara penulisannya perlu... sedikit bimbingan.

Oh, _like hell Natsu will tutor her for another day_!

"E-eh.. Lucy, _sepertinya aku harus pergi ke studio sekarang. Lebih cepat lebih baik, bukan_?" Natsu berusaha mengelak, melirik jam dinding sebagai isyarat. Lucy mengikuti lirikannya, menangkap pesannya.

"_Oh.. baiklah_," Natsu menangkap nada kekecewaan yang sejenak membuat Natsu berpikir dua kali. "_Kalau begitu, aku akan membereskan kamarmu, sebagai gantinya._" Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Oh.. uhh, terima kasih, kalau begitu," Natsu mengusap tengkuknya, merasa tidak enak.

"Natsu! Oi, Natsu!" terdengar suara dari luar pintu apartemen sang _seiyuu_. Sang empunya lalu membuka pintu tersebut, memperlihatkan seorang Levy McGarden tengah berkacak pinggang.

"Oh, jika bukan Nyonya Pengacara Redfox," komentar Natsu, menyeringai. Wajah Levy langsung memerah karena amarah dan malu.

"Pertama, aku bukan istri Gajeel sehingga margaku tetap McGarden! Kedua, jangan kaitkan preman itu dengan pekerjaanku!" Levy marah-marah membuat Natsu tertawa puas, kemudian mata cokelatnya melihat keberadaan Lucy di sofa.

"Oh ya Tuhan, ya ampun! Natsu, kau akhirnya dapat pacar!" jerit Levy kaget.

"Dia bukan pacarku!" sergah pemuda itu cepat. Lucy berdiri dari sofa, tersenyum sopan ke arah Levy.

"_Maksudmu belum_," ia menoleh ke arah Natsu dengan senyum tenang, membuat pemuda itu merinding entah kenapa.

"_Eh? Kau dari Jerman?_" tanya Levy, kaget. Lucy juga menatap gadis itu dengan kaget.

"_Kau bisa Bahasa Jerman!_"

"_Dia adalah penerjemah sebagai pekerjaan sambilan." _Natsu menjelaskan. "_Dia bisa menggunakan tiga bahasa, dasar kutu buku_."

"Apa maksudmu, kutu buku?!" Levy emosian. Entahlah, bukan salah Levy dia emosian seperti itu. Wataknya memang begitu. Dia mungkin judes ke sebagian orang, namun ke teman-teman perempuannya, dia adalah gadis yang supel dan baik. "_Um, yah. Aku bisa bahasa Jerman, Prancis dan Belanda. Dulu aku tinggal di Belgia... dan, bahasa resmi Belgia memang ada tiga. Yang paling kukuasai memang Jerman.. sedangkan Prancis dan Belanda hanya sedikit..._" pipi gadis kutu buku itu memerah manis, dan Lucy berpikir bahwa gadis berbakat ini bisa menjadi temannya.

Namun ada satu syarat...

"_Apa kau mengejar Natsu?_" bisik Putri Jerman itu tiba-tiba, di kuping Levy. Air muka gadis itu menjadi horror, dan menatap Natsu dengan jijik. Sebuah tanda tanya muncul di kepala Natsu.

"_Mana mungkin! Perhatikan dia! Orang sepertinya akan disukai oleh siapa?_"

"_Aku,_" potong Lucy.

"_Tunggu, apa? Maafkan aku! Oke, baiklah, lupakan. Yang jelas, aku tak tertarik padanya. Lagipula, ia dekat dengan seseorang bernama Lisanna, kudengar._" Levy mengerlingkan matanya dan menunjukkan cengirannya. Lucy lalu mengangguk senang. Senang karena ia tak punya _love rival _untuk saat ini.

Lisanna, mungkin. Jika aktivitasnya bersama Natsu semakin intim, disitulah Lucy merasa harus bergerak...

Eh, Lucy tidak menganggu hubungan mereka, kok. Lagipula mereka _belum _punya hubungan. Lucy hanya berusaha menggapai Natsu dengan bijak, lho.

Ya kan?

"_Btw, _Lev. Lucy ingin belajar Bahasa Jepang. Tolong ajarkan, ya? Dan jangan bawa dia ke mana-mana!" pinta, tidak, desak Natsu yang tiba-tiba berlari pergi sambil membawa kunci mobilnya, sebelum Levy merespons apapun.

Mulut gadis itu terbuka dan tertutup.

"Tunggu, Natsu! Aku punya rapat sidang hari ini! Natsuuuu! Jangan lari! DRAGNEEEEL!"

Kepala seorang wanita berambut hijau panjang menyembul dari balik pintu apartemennya. "Levy sayang, Asuka baru saja tidur karena rewel. Kumohon untuk tidak berteriak agar tidak menganggu penghuni lain, _ne_?" senyumnya.

Levy mengangguk malu. Ia melirik gadis di sebelahnya sebelum akhirnya menghela napas dan tersenyum. "Rapatku di mulai setelah siang. Mungkin aku punya waktu untukmu."

"_Ah, terima kasih._" Lucy membalas senyum Levy dengan kalem.

Yah, hingga siang nanti, tentu pembelajaran mereka takkan seaneh seperti dengan Natsu...

Kan?

_To be continued_

** A/N:**

**Yama : ****Aloha! Ini adalah Yama! Entah, entah. Gatau mau ngomong apa. Oke, saya takut fic ini dihancurkan dengan genrenya. Tragedi dan Humor. Demi apapun, saya nggak bisa nulis serius. Maafkan dakuu m(_ _)m. Mungkin AN kali ini akan dilanjutkan dengan Kepsek-sama, jika mau=w=)b /nak**

** Ya sudahlah. Udah malem=w=)/ kita serahkan chapter 3 kepada Nako-chan! *tebar confetti* *lempar petasan* Sekian dari Yama!**

**Minako : Hmmm... Kayaknya kalimat "Karena aku mencintaimu." Sudah menjadi kata andalan Lucy, ya. XD**

**Huahaha, oke, minna. Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini. Jika sempat, silahkan beritahu apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang chapter ini lewat kotak review.. XD**

**Itung-itung juga sebagai sumber energi buat update cepet...Iya, saya. Saya yang bertugas buat chapter selanjutnya, orz. Jadi, kemungkinan bakal update jika reviewnya ngelewatin angka 20... XD #oi #NakomenghipnotisReader #plak**

**Terima kasih buat Nnatsuki yang telah berbaik hati memberikan komentar beserta kutukan dan ancamannya di kotak review. Dan juga untuk i love lucy, Koko, Acalypa14, 3RiChan Ar0, Revi Krd, hiruma hiriki, dan anti mainstream karena telah meluangkan waktu untuk meninggalkan jejak. XD**

**Gomen gak bisa balas review... T_T**

**Sekian, salam manis,**

**~Sakurajima no Yama &amp; Minako-chan Namikaze**


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoa! Sugoi yo, Lu-chan! _Kau sudah bisa menguasai kanji dalam waktu dua jam!" _seru Levy. Dia menatap takjub kertas hasil pekerjaan Lucy menulis kanji. Dia mengangguk-angguk puas kemudian menatap Lucy sambil berdecak kagum.

Lucy meringis pelan sambil tertawa kecil. _"Terima kasih, Levi-chan. Ini juga berkat kehebatanmu dalam mengajariku, jadi aku bisa cepat mengerti." _

Tampaknya Levy dan Lucy sudah berteman akrab, dilihat dari cara mereka memanggil satu sama lain.

Levy merenggangkan tubuh mungilnya yang terasa pegal lalu melirik arloji di tangan kirinya.

"_Sudah jam 12 siang. Setengah jam lagi aku harus menghadiri sidang." _Gumamnya. Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Lucy sambil tersenyum lebar. _"Ne, Lu-chan, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? Lagipula, aku yakin di kulkas Natsu si bau itu hanya berisi makanan-makanan yang tak layak dimakan."_ Levy mengatai kulkas Natsu.

Lucy hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya. _"Tapi, Natsu bilang aku tidak boleh ke mana-mana."_ Ucap Lucy, murung.

Levy menyerngit mendengarnya, dia juga ingat tadi Natsu berpesan untuk tidak membawa Lucy keluar. Dasar Dragneel bau, selalu saja menyebalkan.

"_Tenang. Jika ada yang bertanya siapa dirimu, aku akan menjawab kalau kau adalah kenalanku."_ Bujuk Levy.

Lucy berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk. Dan Levy segera menarik Lucy keluar dari Apartemen bau Natsu.

**.**

**Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**Meltdown**

**By**

**Minako-chan Namikaze and Sakurajima no Yama**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Seiyuu!Natsu and Yandere!Lucy, etc.**

**Keterangan:** huruf _italic _berarti karakter tengah berbicara dengan bahasa asing.

**.**

**.**

"_Lu-chan, kau pernah makan ramen?"_ tanya Levy ketika mereka mendudukkan diri di sebuah kedai Ramen di samping Apartemen.

Lucy mengangguk. _"Aku pernah. Pelayanku sering membuatkannya untukku ketika hari sedang hujan atau di cuaca dingin." _ Jawab Lucy,

Levy mengangguk paham sambil ber-oh ria. Lalu dia kembali menatap Lucy dengan penasaran._ "Omong-omong, Lu-chan, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku saat belajar tadi. Apa yang kaulakukan di Jepang? Kenapa kau tinggal di Apartemen Natsu?"_

"_Ah, itu." _ Lucy menggaruk pipinya, terlihat sedang menimbang-nimbang apa dia harus memberitahu Levy atau tidak. Tapi, kelihatannya Levy bukan orang jahat atau semacamnya yang bisa membahayakan _keberadaannya _di Jepang. Jadi, tidak masalah jika dia memberitahu sedikit alasan _umum _kenapa dirinya bisa berada di Jepang dan terdampar di Apartemen Natsu.

Dan Lucy pun menceritakan apa yang pernah dia ceritakan pada Natsu kepada Levy, sangat persis dan tidak ada yang ditambah atau dikurang.

"_Jadi, intinya, kau kabur dari rumahmu dan terpaksa tinggal di Apartemen Natsu karena kau tidak tahu lagi harus minta bantuan ke mana? Tapi, kenapa kau kabur dari rumah?"_

Lucy tersenyum lebar. _"Untuk bertemu Natsu."_

Levy berkedip beberapa kali. _"Hanya itu?"_

Lucy mengangguk mantap.

_"__Baik, aku mengerti." _Levy mengangguk paham._ "Tapi, apa kau tidak berpikir cepat atau lambat kau akan ditemukan? Dan lagi, maaf, tapi kurasa bukan ide yang bagus meninggalkan keluargamu di Jerman hanya untuk mengejar seorang pria dan tanpa kabar seperti ini."_ Nasehat Levy, wajahnya terlihat tegang, mungkin karena dia merasa tidak enak bicara seperti itu pada Lucy.

Tapi Lucy malah tersenyum tenang, lalu menghela nafas. _"Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan. Jangan khawatirkan itu." _

"Maaf lama menunggu. Ini dia pesanannya." seorang pelayan meletakkan dua mangkuk Ramen di hadapan kedua gadis yang asyik berbicara bahasa asing itu.

Levy mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu meraih sumpitnya. Begitu juga dengan Lucy.

Meniup-niup mie ramen yang masih panas, Levy membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar demi memasukkan segumpal mie ramen ke dalam sana. Namun, sebuah suara maskulin yang berat memanggilnya dan membuat gumpalan mie di sumpitnya kembali jatuh ke mangkuk.

"Yo! Pengacara pendek! Di sini kau rupanya!" seorang laki-laki berwajah seram (menurut Lucy) tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Levy dan menepuk kepala gadis berbandana itu.

Levy langsung menoleh ke belakang sambil mengembungkan pipinya. "Mou! Gajeel! Berapa kali kubilang jangan menepuk kepalaku ketika aku sedang makan! Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu! Aku sudah beribu kali memberitahumu siapa namaku!" omel Levy.

Gajeel hanya ber-gehee-ria, lalu matanya menangkap sosok Lucy yang duduk di hadapan Levy.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Gajeel, menunjuk Lucy.

Levy menoleh ke arah Lucy, kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Kenalanku~ Namanya Lucy!" jawabnya.

"Kenalan?" ulang Gajeel kepada Levy, kemudian kembali menatap Lucy dengan dalam. "Hmm..." gumamnya.

Levy hanya menatap Gajeel dengan heran. Sementara Lucy hanya terbengong-bengong tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Oke, dia tahu Levy sedang memperkenalkannya sebagai kenalan kepada pria yang kalau tidak salah bernama Gajeel.

"Gajeel?" panggil Levy.

Gajeel menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Entah kenapa... Aku merasa pernah melihat gadis ini digendong Salamander ke kamarnya." Ucap Gajeel. Ah, Gajeel selalu memanggil Natsu dengan sebutan Salamander, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena Natsu suka bermain-main dengan api dan ledakan bagaikan teman akrab pria itu.

"Digendong?!" jerit Levy, membuat Lucy dan Gajeel menoleh ke arahnya. Kemudian gadis berambut biru pendek itu langsung tertawa gugup sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"A-Ah, i-itu! Sa-Saat itu Natsu sedang-Aduh sedang apa ya-" gumam Levy, kebingungan. Sial! Dia belum menyiapkan alasan yang masuk akal untuk pertanyaan ini! Mana dia tahu Natsu menggendong Lucy ke Apartemen bau pria itu!

Gajeel mendecih, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Levy dan Lucy. Namun, sebelum dia benar-benar keluar dari kedai, dia sempat menoleh ke arah Levy dengan raut wajah yang serius. "Jangan terlambat saat sidang nanti. Kau harus membuktikan bahwa aku tidak bersalah." Kemudian pria itu langsung menghilang dari pandangan.

Levy terdiam mendengarnya. Sementara Lucy masih belum menghilangkan raut kebingungan di wajahnya.

"_Siapa orang menyeramkan itu?" _tanya Lucy

"_Klienku_. _Jangan menilainya dari penampilan dan wajah seramnya, sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang baik dan perhatian."_ Jawab Levy, tersenyum simpul.

Lucy membulatkan bibirnya sambil mengeluarkan bunyi 'ooh', kemudian Putri Jerman itu tersenyum jahil ke arah Pengacara Muda di hadapannya.

"_Hmm... Levy-chan, kau menyukainya?"_

Levy tersentak. _"Tidak!"_

"_Tapi kenapa wajahmu memerah?"_

"_Apa? Ini akibat kuah ramen yang pedas!"_

"_Tapi kau bahkan belum memakan ramenmu..."_

"_Uhhh... Lu-chan, berhenti menggodaku!"_

Dan Lucy tertawa mendengarnya. Ah, dia pikir dia cocok jika berteman dengan Levy. Bukannya pilih-pilih teman, tapi dia hanya tidak mau sembarangan dalam memilih pergaulan.

XXX

Lucy merapikan tempat tidur Natsu. Mengikat satu rambutnya ke sebelah kanan, gadis manis itu bersenandung riang sambil membersihkan debu-debu di kamar Natsu dengan kemoceng.

"Hn?" Lucy menghentikan acara bersih-bersihnya dan menatap penasaran pada sejumlah foto yang tertempel di styrofoam yang terpajang di dinding. Foto-foto itu adalah foto Natsu dengan teman-teman seiyuu-nya dan para kru studio. Alih-alih menatap beberapa foto dengan senyuman lebar, mata Lucy tiba-iba menangkap sebuah keanehan pada foto-foto tersebut.

"_Perasaanku saja, atau memang gadis berambut putih ini selalu berada di samping Natsu di semua foto?" _ Lucy memicingkan matanya, tidak suka dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"_Kelihatannya gadis ini mengincar Natsu."_ Lucy mendengus kemudian kembali melanjutkan acara bersih-bersihnya.

.

Lucy memasukan pakaian-pakaian kotor ke mesin cuci, dan tiba-tiba dia sadar bahwa dia sama sekali tidak punya pakaian.

Gadis bermanik karamel itu melirik koas Natsu yang tengah Ia pakai, kemudian menghela nafas berat. Kenapa dia bisa semiskin ini sampai untuk beli baju pun dia tidak mampu.

.

Lucy mengelap keringat yang menetes di dagunya. Melirik jam yang menunjukkan sudah pukul 5 sore. Selama itukah dia bersih-bersih? Ah, itu wajar karena yang kita bicarakan ini adalah Apartemen si jorok Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy berjalan menghampiri kulkas, berniat untuk memasak sesuatu untuk makan malam. Namun, dia seharusnya ingat bahwa isi kulkas Natsu hanya ditinggali makanan instan seperti ramen instan, roti, telur, dan susu. Apa Natsu Dragneel terlalu kere untuk sekedar membeli bahan makanan seperti sayur-sayuran dan daging? Tidak mungkin 'kan dia memasak omelet untuk makan malam?

Tiba-tiba Lucy tersentak.

Entah kenapa dia merasa Natsu akan membawa sesuatu yang layak di makan saat pulang nanti.

Dan Lucy menutup kulkas itu kembali.

XXX

"_Luce, aku pulang!" _ seru Natsu, seiyuu muda ini langsung mencari-cari Lucy.

"Ah, Natsu! Okaerinasai!" Lucy berseru dari ruang TV.

Natsu berjalan cepat ke ruang TV. _"Wow, Luce. Apa Levy juga mengajarimu cara menyambut seseorang yang baru pulang?"_

Lucy tersenyum lebar. _"Ya, Levy-chan memberitahuku banyak hal. Dan dia bahkan memberiku kamus yang lebih lengkap!" _Lucy menunjukkan kamus tebal di tangannya.

Natsu menaikkan alis ketika mendengar 'Levy-chan' yang meluncur dengan khas di bibir Lucy.

"_Omong-omong, Natsu. Apa aku perlu memanggil namamu memakai suffix? Seperti Natsu-kun atau Natsu-sama? Atau Natsu-pyon?"_ tanya Lucy, dengan polosnya.

Tiba-tiba Natsu merasa ada yang menyetrum pundaknya, hingga dia berdiri tegang mendengar nama-nama panggilan yang disebutkan Lucy tadi.

"_T-Tidak perlu. Itu menjijikkan. Cukup Natsu saja!"_ Natsu bergidik ngeri, sebuah memori mengerikan antara dia dan fans fanatiknya mulai bergentayangan di kepalanya.

Sial, Levy benar-benar sudah _mengajari _banyak hal.

"_Uhh... Baiklah. Lalu, apa itu yang kau bawa?" _Lucy menunjuk tiga bingkisan di kedua tangan Natsu.

Natsu tersentak, seolah baru mengingat sesuatu. Kemudian dia menyodorkan dua bingkisan di tangan kirinya kepada Lucy.

"_Ini. Aku membelikanmu beberapa pakaian. Maaf jika itu tidak sesuai seleramu. Tadi aku buru-buru, takut Ice Princess akan melihatku masuk toko pakaian wanita."_ Natsu menunjukkan _grin -_nya seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Lucy berseru girang seraya menerima bingkisan di tangan Natsu. Ini sama saja Natsu memberinya hadiah, 'kan? Hadiah pertama Natsu untuknya! Dia bersumpah akan menjaganya seumur hidup!

"Arigatou, Natsu!"

Natsu mengangguk lalu mengangkat satu bingkisan lagi. _"Aku juga membawakanmu makanan! Okonomiyaki! Kau belum pernah mencobanya di Jerman, 'kan?"_

Dan Lucy langsung menyabet bingkisan itu sambil berteriak girang.

XXX

Lucy memasukan sesendok Okonomiyaki ke mulutnya. Dia masih belum mahir menggunakan sumpit, jadi, daripada dia mengotori sofa Natsu dengan Okonomiyaki yang gagal masuk ke mulutnya, lebih baik dia memakai sendok.

Lucy kini masih duduk di ruang TV Natsu, kamus tebal pemberian Levy telah tergeletak di sampingnya. Mata karamel Lucy tak lepas dari acara TV di hadapannya.

"_Maaf, apa Anda baik-baik saja?"_

"_...Yah, kurasa."_

"_..."_

"_...!"_

"_Aki, pakaian apa yang kau pakai ini?!"_

"_Berisik! Kau salah orang!"_

Oke, jika kalian bertanya apa yang sedang ditonton Lucy Heartfilia sekarang, gadis cantik keturunan Jerman ini tengah menonton _siaran malam, _atau lebih tepatnya, anime yang hanya tayang pada malam hari. Honto Yajuu, alias anime _yaoi._

"_Aku baru tahu Natsu dengan suara parau sangat menggoda." _ Komentar Lucy.

Kalian tahu? Seorang Lucy Heartfilia tidak akan tahan dengan anime berunsur _boy love _jika yang mendubbing tokoh utama di anime itu bukanlah Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu sebagai Gotouda Aki.

Gray Fullbuster sebagai Ueda Tomoharu.

Oh shit! Lucy menampar dirinya sendiri yang nyaris men-_ship _dua orang itu. Meskipun dia tidak mengenal Gray Fullbuster, tapi suaranya keliatan cocok sekali bersanding dengan suara Natsu.

Tidak, tidak! Natsu adalah miliknya baik di dunia nyata atau dunia anime sekali pun!

Posesif? Yah, itulah dirinya. Dia mungkin tidak terlalu menunjukkannya, tapi dia tidak akan tinggal diam jika _milik _-nya berada pada _zona merah._

"Ah, sial. Aku lupa bawa handuk!"

Lucy bisa mendengar rutukan Natsu dari arah kamar mandi. Ah, setelah memberinya Okonomiyaki, pria itu langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"_Lucy, bisa kau ambilkan aku handuk? Di belakang pintu kamarku!"_ teriak Natsu.

Lucy segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat ke kamar Natsu. Menyabet handuk putih di balik pintu, Lucy segera menuju kamar mandi.

Lucy mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. _"Natsu, ini handuknya."_ Panggil Lucy.

"_Ah, sangkyuu! Sebentar."_

Lucy bisa mendengar kunci di kenop pintu terbuka. Baru saja pintu itu terbuka sedikit, tiba-tiba ruangan di sekeliling Lucy menjadi gelap gulita. Tidak ada cahaya sedikit pun! Sekelilingnya hanya ada hitam! Nafas Lucy tiba-tiba tercekat. Listrik padam, seharusnya tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Namun lain halnya dengan Lucy yang tampak gelisah.

Sontak saja, dia berlari ke depan dan mendorong pintu kamar mandi hingga terbuka lebar. Menjerit sekeras-kerasnya, Lucy tanpa sadar menabrak sesuatu dan terjatuh bersamanya.

Guyuran air panas dari shower mengguyur tubuhnya hingga basah kuyup.

"_Tolong, selamatkan aku..."_ racau Lucy.

"_L-Lu..."_

"_Mama..."_

Lucy bisa merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya. Lucy membuka matanya dengan perlahan, dan saat itulah listrik kembali hidup.

"_Lucy..."_

Onyx yang jernih bertemu dengan karamel yang melebar.

Lucy baru sadar bahwa dia tengah tengkurap di atas Natsu, oh! Tambahan! Di atas Natsu yang _full naked! _

Lucy bisa merasakan darah naik ke ubun-ubunnya. Menyingkirkan tangannya dari dada bidang Natsu, Lucy buru-buru bangkit dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Natsu langsung meraih handuk yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya. Dia menatap pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup. Dia tahu Lucy sedang berdiri di sana.

"_...Maaf. Kumohon jangan membenciku."_ Ucap Lucy, lirih.

Natsu mematikan shower yang masih hidup sejak tadi. Asal tahu saja, saat ini wajahnya benar-benar merah hingga tak mampu mengeluarkan suara.

"..." sungguh. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Otaknya seakan berhenti bekerja untuk berpikir.

"_Natsu?" _ panggil Lucy.

"_Tidak apa."_ Jawab Natsu.

Lucy tersentak. Jawaban yang begitu singkat. Apa Natsu marah padanya? Kenapa dia selalu ceroboh...

"_Maaf..."_ lalu Lucy berjalan meninggalkan kamar mandi, sementara Natsu mematung di dalamnya.

XXX

Natsu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyama tidurnya. Untungnya dia selalu menaruh piyama cadangan di lemari kecil di kamar mandi untuk jaga-jaga jika dia lupa bawa piyama. Natsu mengingatkan dirinya untuk menaruh handuk cadangan juga nanti.

Pria itu berjalan menuju ruang TV, dan tidak menemukan Lucy di sana. Natsu menatap Okonomiyaki yang masih tersisa setengah di atas meja dan TV yang masih terbuka lebar.

Natsu speechless melihat apa yang ditonton Lucy. Buru-buru dia meraih remot mengganti chanel memalukan _harga diri_-nya itu.

Natsu mendudukan diri di sofa. Melirik pintu kamarnya yang tertutup rapat, pria itu menghela nafas.

Lucy pasti mengira jawaban singkatnya tadi sebagai pertanda bahwa dia marah pada gadis itu. Sebenarnya dia hanya shock sampai tidak bisa mengeluarkan kalimat dengan benar. Tidak dia sangka gadis yang penuh percaya seperti Lucy ternyata begitu takut dengan yang namanya kegelapan.

Dia akan minta maaf besok, meskipun dialah pihak yang _dirugikan_ di sini.

XXX

Lucy membuka pintu kamar Natsu. Dia tidak bisa tidur. Dia merasa dehidrasi. Dia harus minum segelas air dan segera tidur. Dia tidak boleh kelihatan seperti zombie saat akan meminta maaf pada Natsu (lagi) besok.

Ketika Lucy berjalan melewati ruang TV, dia melihat Natsu tidur di atas sofa. Tanpa pikir panjang, Lucy segera menghampirinya. Berjongkok di hadapan Natsu yang kelihatannya benar-benar telah terlelap, Lucy kembali dihantui perasaan bersalah. Uhh, bayangan di kamar mandi tadi kembali terlintas di ingatannya.

Namun, wajah tidur Natsu menghapus semua bayangan _mengerikan_ itu. Di tengah kegelapan yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya rembulan yang menyelinap masuk dari tirai yang sedikit terbuka, Lucy bisa melihat wajah Natsu yang begitu mempesona ketika pria itu sedang tertidur.

Tanpa sadar, Lucy mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Natsu. Saat jarak mereka tinggal beberapa centi lagi, Lucy tiba-tiba berhenti kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya kembali.

Tidak, jangan sampai dia melakukannya lagi.

Berdiri dari jongkoknya, Lucy kembali ke kamar Natsu dan mengambil selimut tebal untuk pria itu.

Gadis pirang itu menyelimuti Natsu dengan pelan agar pria itu tidak terbangun. Setelah itu, Lucy berjalan ke arah dapur untuk minum dan segera kembali ke kamar.

Tak lama setelah pintu kamar tertutup, dua pasang onyx terbuka. Menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya, Natsu kembali menutup matanya.

XXX

Lucy menyerngit dalam tidurnya. Merasa sebuah-_beberapa_ tepukan di pipinya. Membuka matanya dengan pelan, Lucy menemukan sepasang onyx tengah menatapnya dengan intens.

Lucy langsung terlonjak begitu menyadari Natsu kini berada di atasnya dan jarak wajah mereka yang hanya beberapa senti.

"Nat-"

Natsu langsung membungkam mulut Lucy dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Telunjuk kirinya berada tepat di depan bibirnya yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"_Mau ikut denganku? Kita akan bersenang-senang."_ Bisik Natsu.

Lucy hanya berkedip mendengarnya.

XXX

"_A-Ah! Natsu, sakit!"_ rintih Lucy.

Natsu menghentikan gerakannya_. "Maaf, apa ini pertama kalinya bagimu?"_ tanya Natsu, mengelap keringatnya.

Lucy mengangguk, tubuhnya terasa panas. Keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya.

"_Apa harus kuhentikan sekarang?"_ tanya Natsu, terengah.

Lucy menggeleng cepat. _"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Lanjutkan saja."_ Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"_Tapi, kau terlihat kesakitan. Aku tidak ingin ini sampai menyakitimu!"_

"_Aku bisa menahannya. Kumohon lanjutkan..."_ rintih Lucy.

Natsu berdecak, kembali mengerahkan tenaganya untuk mendorong Lucy. _"Kau ini keras kepala sekali."_

"_Nnn-Ugghh... Aku begini karena ulahmu."_ Lucy mengernyit_. "Natsu, kau jahat. Bisa-bisanya kau membuatku tidak berdaya begini..."_ rintih Lucy.

"_Bukankah kau sendiri yang memintanya? Aku hanya dengan senang hati __**membantu**__mu."_ Natsu tersenyum mengejek.

"_Uhh... P-Pelan-pelan... Tidak mudah bagiku menerima doronganmu."_ Lucy meluruskan kakinya hingga betisnya menyentuh lantai yang dingin.

"_Akan kucoba."_ Natsu menumpukan kedua lututnya di atas lantai. Kedua telapak tangannya masih menempel di punggung Lucy. Kemudian pria berambut pink itu kembali mendorong punggung Lucy.

Tunggu? Punggung?

"_Uhh! Sedikit lagi! Keningku hampir menyentuh lututku!"_ desis Lucy.

"_Berjuanglah, Luce! Aku akan terus mendorongmu!"_ seru Natsu, dari belakang Lucy.

"Hnggg!" Lucy memajukan kepalanya. Terima kasih kepada Natsu yang membantu mendorong punggungnya dari belakang dan memudahkannya melakukan _stretching exercise_ ini.

"_Berhasil! Aku berhasil!"_ teriak Lucy girang ketika keningnya menyentuh lututnya.

"_Bagus! Tetap seperti itu selama lima menit!"_ ucap Natsu dari belakang Lucy. Pria itu masih setia menahan punggung Lucy dengan tangannya.

Lucy mengangguk, menuruti perintah Natsu.

Kalian pasti penasaran dan _agak kecewa_ dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, bukan? Jadi begini ceritanya, pada pukul empat pagi, atau lebih tepatnya subuh, Natsu Dragneel menyelinap ke kamar Lucy, atau lebih tepatnya kamarnya sendiri yang digunakan tanpa ijin oleh gadis itu, dan membangunkan putri Jerman itu untuk diajak ke Gymnasium di lobi Apartemen dengan alasan untuk bersenang-senang.

"_Ahh! Senangnya bisa nge-gym lagi! Entah kapan terakhir kali aku menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini. Aku kembali bersemangat!" _ seru Natsu, seraya merenggangkan tubuhnya dan melakukan gerakan senam yang umum.

Lucy bangkit dengan susah payah dari lantai. Uhh, melakukan _stretching exercise_ benar-benar telah menguras seluruh tenaganya. Salahnya karena bilang kepada Natsu bahwa perutnya sedikit berlemak, pria itu jadi memaksanya melakukan _stretching exercise_ untuk membakar lemak-lemak di perutnya.

Lucy menghampiri mesin minuman di sudut gymnasium dan memasukan koin yang dia temukan di sela-sela sofa Natsu saat membersihkan apartemen pria itu kemarin. Menekan-nekan tombol dengan asal, Lucy bisa mendengar bunyi kaleng menggelinding dari dalam mesin.

Lucy mengambil dua kaleng dari bawah mesin itu dan menghampiri Natsu yang sudah duduk di kursi panjang untuk istirahat.

"_Natsu, ini. Minumlah."_ Lucy memberikan minuman yang entah apa namanya, meskipun dia sudah belajar kanji, tapi tulisan di minuman itu yang bersambung-sambung tidak jelas membuatnya malas untuk membaca.

"_Oh, terima kasih!"_ Natsu menerimanya dan segera menarik pull-tabnya.

Lucy mendudukan diri di sebelah Natsu. Melirik pria itu yang tengah berusaha menghabiskan minumannya dalam sekali minum, Lucy mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk minta maaf.

"_Hey, Natsu... Aku-"_

"_Tidak perlu meminta maaf." _ Potong Natsu, membuat Lucy segera menoleh ke arahnya dengan karamel yang melabar.

Natsu melempar kaleng minuman yang sudah kosong ke tempat sampah dan kemudian menatap lurus ke depan. _"Aku sama sekali tidak marah dengan kejadian kemarin. Itu semua kecelakaan tanpa bisa dicegah. Lagipula, kau sama sekali tidak melihat apapun, 'kan?"_ Natsu melirik jahil ke arah Lucy.

Wajah Lucy langsung memerah. "Tentu saja tidak!" dia menundukkan kepalanya.

Dan Natsu tertawa keras melihat ekspresi Lucy, membuat gadis itu merengut kesal. Setelah puas menertawai Lucy, Natsu segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ayo kembali ke Apartemen. Ini sudah jam enam pagi. Aku harus ke studio jam delapan." Ucap Natsu.

Lucy mengangguk dan segera berdiri. Natsu berjalan santai sambil bersiul, namun dia nyaris saja terpeleset dan jatuh ke lantai tanpa sesuatu yang membuatnya tersandung. Lucy yang melihatnya pun langsung berlari menghampiri Natsu.

"Natsu, apa yang-"

Lagi-lagi Natsu membekap mulut Lucy. "Sssth! Ayo sembunyi!" bisik pria itu.

Lucy berkedip penuh tanda tanya.

"Ayo kita harus cepat sembunyi atau kita akan kehilangan nyawa kita!" Natsu menatap sesuatu di yang sedang mendekat ke gymnasium.

Lucy mengintip apa yang sedang ditatap Natsu dengan tatapan horror seperti itu.

Hn? Seorang wanita berambut merah tua dan seorang pria berambut biru? Apa yang salah dari kedua orang itu?

Belum sempat Lucy bertanya, Natsu sudah menariknya ke suatu tempat.

_**Bersambung...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N: **_

_**Nako : Hai! '-' Apakah ada yang ketipu dengan troll di atas? **__**#tothepoint**_

_**Yama : Saya gak tuh... #senyumpenuhkemenangan**_

_**Nako : Aa! Yama gak seru! Tapi pasti ada reader yang ketipu! Pokoknya harus ada! #oi #diinjek Oke, itu kenapa manga Honto Yajuu ikutan nongol di fic ini orz. Mungkin karena saya udah karatan nungguin chapter 18-nya kali, ya? #nanyasamarumputygbergoyang Btw, ada yang tau manga Honto Yajuu? Versi drama cd-nya disuarain My Husband Kakki (seiyuu Natsu si bau) dan Yuichi Nakamura (seiyuu-nya Gray) lhoo.. xD **_

_**Yama : #berdeham**_

_**Nako : #sadar Sorry, saya ngebacot gaje. Oke, saatnya menjawab review! Kepada saudari Yama dipersilahkan naik ke panggung(?)**_

_**Yama : Ehem, tes, tes! #pukul2mic(?) Hai! Yama di sini untuk membalas review! Hanya di chap 2. HANYA DI CHAP DUA /sakaliwoi**_

_**(Anonim: Sakurasou na Pet no Kanojo ya? Yamabaru nonton satu episode :'D sampe sekarang belum dilanjutin /plaakkk. Tuh dah ngaku, kirimin duit di rekening di bawah ini yha! /gak)**_

_**Nako : Saya bahkan gak pernah nonton Sakura pet apalah itu '-' #disepak **_

_**(Saitou Asuka: Kami merespect Lisanna bukan hanya sekedar antagonis. Yama rencana mau bikin Lisanna yang supportive kepada NaLu, lho #promosi. Lagipula, terkadang AU itu cenderung OOC... #logicYama #Gajugawoi Yap! Dia memang tamvan #pelototinTartarosNatsu Eeeeh jangan ngilang! (?) )**_

_**Nako : #bekepYama Perasaan, kita berdua gak ada kasih hints Lisanna jadi antagonis di sini deh.. :'D Kasihan kamu Lis, baru muncul langsung divonis sebagai antagonis.. #pukpukLisanna **_

_**( : Aaa, memang rencananya dia slight yandere. Karena Yama ngefans sama Yandere HUAHAHAHA /dibekap)**_

_**Nako : Yandere itu indah~**_

_**(Arunasachi-san: Iya, bersyukurlah kau Natsu X3 err..., soal narsis di depan kaca, salahkan Nako! #tunjukNako #kabur)**_

_**Nako : #tertunjuk #kalem Saya cuma mau menggoda 'seseorang' #lirikseseorang(?) tapi sayang, responnya gak seperti yg diharapkan ._.**_

_**(Oozora Futaki: HEI OZON, TARUHAN KITA BAGAEMANA /aeh. Lucy blak-blakan emang menyenangkan! Lucy di manga kan agak malu malu tsundere gitu kan soal Natsu... #murungsejenak eh matte kure, ini review di chap 1-,- chap 2: NATSU SENSEI IS EMEIZING RAIT :'DD (?) /abaikan)**_

_**Nako : Ozon matanya sliweran sampai salah baca chapter... #diinjekOzon**_

_**(Nnatsuki: NO COMMENT /ha. Tapi, walaupun Natsu yang mengajari, tetep masuk ke otak Yama kok :'D #AbaikanAsapyangMengepulDariTelinga Sikap calm-nya bisa anda bayangkan dari cara berbicaranya dan sikap slight arogannya. Apa itu bisa dibilang arogan? Dia bukan Laxus! #yhaudah Dan cara dia menanggapi segala sesuatu yang kalo orang 2 fangirlingan, dia cuma tersenyum lebar #contohyanganeh. Ah! Dan saat dia menahan nafsu untuk menci—menciu—#gagapduluan Yosh, tidur sana! (?)**_

_**Nako : Well, saya bahkan heran kenapa makhluk kayak Natsu bisa jadi guru. Dan saya cuma bisa cengo dengab penjelasan pelajarannya. Untung neng Lucy bisa ngerti. Dan, ooo! Lucy calm kok! Tapi di depan orang yg baru dikenal atau yg gak mau dikenalnya. Bisa dibilang dia yandere, dan saya sudah mengganti tulisan Calm!Lucy di atas jadi Yandere!Lucy XD**_

_**Alur cerita gak seimbang, ya... Mungkin gara2 tangan kami yg beda spesies(?) jadi hasilnya pun berat sebelah #guengomongapa Oke, Nana. Saya takjub karena gak ada perdebatan di sesi jawab review ini. Wow 'o' #ha?**_

_**Yama : Yup. Sekian dari Yhama/? #gakadaartinyawoi Ah!.Silahkan ganti cara menulis anda dari Yama menjadi Yhama karena lagi kebiasaan menambahkan 'h' dalam 'Ya' #yhaterus #tuhkan #abaikan**_

_**Salam manis,**_

_**~Sakurajima no Yhama/? &amp; Minha/?ko Nha/?mikaze #Nakoikut2analay**_


	4. Chapter 4

"_Nwatshu! Ummphh! Apha yhangh kauh lwakwukhwan_!" desis Lucy dengan keadaan mulut terbekap. Sang empunya tangan meringis, merasakan mulut Lucy yang menari-nari di telapak tangannya—terasa basah, dan kenyal—

Natsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"_Kau ingat wanita berambut merah yang kuceritakan waktu itu_?"

Lucy tampak berpikir.. kalau tidak salah Natsu sempat memperingatinya untuk tidak bertemu dengan beberapa orang.. dan salah satunya berambut merah. Lucy melirik wanita itu yang tengah mengobrol dengan pria berambut biru sembari mengangkat barbel dengan mudah, yang sempat membuat Lucy _sweatdropped_.

"_Hunm_," angguk Lucy, masih dibekap Natsu.

"_Saat ia tidak melihat, kita harus segera keluar, oke_?"

"_Hunm_," angguk gadis itu lagi.

Lucy memerhatikan gerak-gerik wanita itu. Terlihat sangat profesional, proporsional(?), dan profesorional—eh, tunggu, 'profesorional' itu maksudnya terlihat seperti profesor(?)—dan juga, senyumnya yang tegas namun ramah. Layaknya seorang manajer, atau seseorang dengan jabatan tinggi.

_Wanita karier! _Lucy tersenyum lebar, menyimpulkan profesi wanita itu. Hmm, apa dia manajer Natsu di studio? Lalu kenapa Natsu setakut itu?

"Oii, Lushii," bisik Natsu tepat di telinga, membuat Lucy menjerit kecil. Untung saja ia masih dibekap. "_Erza sedang menghadap ke arah sana. Ayo kabur_!"

Kali ini, Lucy mengangguk semangat. Natsu segera melepaskan bekapannya dan kini menarik tangan Lucy untuk berlari keluar. Untungnya, pintu _gym _hanya beberapa meter dari mereka. Lucy sempat hampir terjatuh, mengingat sepatunya mempunyai hak tinggi, walaupun hanya 2-3 cm.

TAP. TAP.

'_Sial!' _umpat Natsu, baru mengingat bahwa sepatu Lucy tidak rata. Kedua mata mereka melebar, lalu mereka menatap satu sama lain.

Mendengar bunyi tapakan sepatu itu, _The Almighty _Erza Scarlet menoleh dengan efek _slowmotion_. Kemudian mata coklat yang tajamnya menangkap sebuah pemandangan...

"Natsu? Apa itu kau?"

BOOOM.

**.**

**Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**Meltdown**

**By**

**Minako-chan Namikaze and Sakurajima no Yama**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Seiyuu!Natsu and Yandere!Lucy, etc.**

**Keterangan:** huruf italic berarti karakter tengah berbicara dengan bahasa asing.

**.**

BOOOM.

"A-ah, ya, Erza?"

"Kau sudah lama tidak ke _gym_, ya." Erza tersenyum samar dengan gaya bahasanya yang formal pula.

"A-ah, _hai'.._"

"Bagus. Pertahankan itu." Erza mengangguk-angguk dengan salut. "Seorang _seiyuu _tidak hanya dilatih di suara, namun tubuh dan penampilan juga adalah peranan yang penting." Ia lalu menatap pria berambut biru di sampingnya dengan tatapan lembut. "_Ne, _Jellal?"

Jellal, sang pria berambut biru, tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja." Ia menghadap ke Natsu yang membuat pemuda itu berjengit kaget.

"Natsu," ujarnya dengan tenang. "Kita akan bertemu di studio nanti, ya."

Natsu tersenyum grogi dan langsung tertawa maniak. "Oh, Jellal! Yahahahaha! Kau kan manajer Aniplex, s-sudah sepantasnya kau ada di Studio Fairy Tail! Mau bekerja kan? Yahahahah! Aku pergi dulu yah! _Jaa_ _ne_!" serunya, lalu melesat secepat kekuatan suara 20 Mach jika bisa saat itu, meninggalkan jejak asap.

Jellal mengernyit saat samar-samar mendengar jeritan 'kya'. Namun ia anggap itu imajinasi belaka. Ia lalu merasakan tatapan Erza yang menuntut untuk melanjutkan urusan mereka.

"Sampai mana kita tadi? Ah, ya. Kau melamarku, seorang agen dari 13 perusahaan bisnis, menjadi asisten manajer Aniplex, ya?" dibalas anggukan Jellal. Lalu keduanya terdiam.

"...Hei, tunggu. Bukankah aku manajer A-1 Pictures?"

**xxx**

Dag dig dug ba dum tss. Mungkin itulah detak jantung Lucy saat Natsu berbicara dengan Erza dan Jellal (jika ia mengingat benar) sementara mendekap Lucy di depannya, melindunginya dari pandangan. Lucy memang tidak begitu mengerti inti percakapan mereka, dan ia mulai mengagumi Erza.

Natsu menghela napas, menatap gadis di sampingnya dengan heran. "_Kenapa kau terlihat sangat bahagia? Cepatlah sebelum kita dilihat oleh kenalanku lagi_." Sahutnya, tiba-tiba sudah berada sejauh 5 meter dari gadis itu.

"_Cepat sekali_!" seru Lucy kaget. Ia menyusul pemuda pujaannya dengan berlari kecil di trotoar kota. "_Natsu, ada apa dengan wanita karier itu_?" tanya gadis itu begitu berhasil berada di samping Natsu lagi. Natsu mengernyit heran, "_wanita karier? Siapa_?"

Lucy tak menoleh ketika menjawab. "Erza-_san_." Namun, wajahnya berseri-seri begitu mengingat wanita yang sangat Natsu hindari. Sekali lagi, wanita tegas itu terlihat tidak berbahaya, dan sangat berpendidikan. Bagaimana mungkin ia dihindari? Kecuali jika perilaku tegasnya terlalu berlebihan...

Alias galak.

"Erza? _Dia tidak kenapa-napa_." Jawab Natsu santai—setidaknya bersikap santai. Oh, Lucy tidak bodoh. Memerhatikan pemuda itu dari layar kaca di berbagai acara, Lucy tahu sikapnya saat berbohong. Dan gadis itu baru saja akan membantah saat menoleh jika Natsu tidak berada sejauh 5 meter lagi. "_Cepat sekali!_"

Menyusul Natsu, Lucy menghela napas. "_Natsu, kau tak bisa membohongiku_."

Natsu menaruh tangan kanannya di pinggang kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengacak-ngacak rambut _pink_-nya yang _spiky, _yang membuat pikiran Lucy melayang kemana-mana. "_Yah.. anggap saja, Erza itu.. ehm, bagaimana aku mengatakannya_," sikap sok _cool_-nya keluar, "_terlalu emosional. Yah, itu_."

"_Galak_?" tanya Lucy polos.

Sebuah panah 'JLEB' melesat ke dada Natsu.

"_H-hanya orang penakutlah yang mengatakannya!_" sergah pemuda itu. Lucy hanya menatapnya dengan lagi-lagi ekspresi polos itu, membuat pemuda itu menghela napas. "_Ayolah, Lucy. Kau itu cerdas. Bagaimana jika sikap Erza yang menurutmu 'galak' itu, mengetahui bahwa ada seorang gadis di apartemenku?_"

Pertanyaan retoriknya itu membuat Lucy tersadar bahwa, selama ini, keberadaannya membahayakan Natsu. Sekejap, mata karamel gadis itu layu, merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku.." lirihnya. "_Aku membahayakan karirmu sebagai _seiyuu.."

"_Whoa! Whoa! Tidak akan sejauh itu! Ini Erza yang kita bicarakan_!" Natsu tersenyum grogi sembari meremas lembut bahu Lucy. Lucy mendongak, matanya yang berkaca-kaca melebar kaget. "_Walaupun dia seperti itu, dia itu royal. Sungguh_." Natsu menunjukkan cengirannya yang sangat dicintai gadis di depannya itu.

Gadis itu terdiam, hal yang kemungkinannya baik atau pun buruk menurut Natsu. Seketika, matanya menggelap dan menatapnya tajam. "_Kenapa kau sangat memuji Erza?_"

"Eh?" Natsu mengerjap heran.

"_Apa bagusnya Erza bagimu_?" tanya Lucy dengan suara pelan. Pemuda di depannya menelan ludah, ada apa dengan Lucy yang manis dan polos yang ia ketahui? Yang kini ia lihat sekarang adalah Lucy yang penuh dengan hasrat untuk menghancurkan, dan kalau ia tidak salah menyimpulkan—kecemburuan.

Yang pasti, ini adalah sisi Lucy yang ia sembunyikan ...

"Apa kau dekat dengan Erza selama ini, bahkan mempunyai hubungan dengannya? Apakah itu alasan kau menyembunyikanku?" tanya gadis itu bertubi-tubi lagi, menuntut jawaban. Benar. Erza Scarlet, adalah penghalang kedekatan Natsu dengannya jika dibiarkan begini. Ia harus menyingkirkan Erza jika memang benar Natsu mempunyai hubungan dengannya diam-diam.

"Uh.." Natsu menelan ludahnya. "_D-dengar, Lucy. Erza tidak ada hubungannya denganku—tak mungkin aku menyukainya, oke_?"

"_Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu_?" bisik Lucy. Sial. Bagaimana cara membuktikan bahwa ia tak mempunyai hubungan dengan Erza?

"_Dengar ya_," Natsu berbisik, kemudian menempelkan bibirnya ke kening Lucy, membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget. Menjauhkan wajahnya dari kepala sang putri, Natsu mengacak-ngacak rambut emasnya menjadi lebih berantakan.

"Eh.. eh.. _nani_..?" bisik Lucy, tanpa sadar _billingual_.

"_Jangan... asal menyimpulkan hubunganku dengan gadis lain, _Lucy.." Natsu menghela napas, semburat merah tipis muncul di pipinya. Ia lalu tersenyum, "Yosh! _Ayo kembali ke apartemenku—_WHOA!"

"_Kenapa lagi_?" tanya Lucy, kemudian ikut menoleh ke arah mata _onyx _Natsu melihat. Di belakangnya, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven yang terlihat dingin dan tampan—ah, entah mengapa Lucy mempunyai firasat kalau ia berhubungan dengan Natsu...

"_Flame head_?" tanya pemuda itu. "Siapa gadis itu?"

"T-tunggu Gray, ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan!" sergah Natsu panik, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Gray, sang tetangga _absurd _namun berwajah dewa(?) itu, memalingkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Jadi kamu begitu sama aku sekarang?"

"Nggak gitu, Gray.."

"Kalau kamu lebih memilih dia dibandingkan aku, kenapa kamu enggak jujur ke aku, Nats?" tanya Gray, membuang tangannya ke depan dengan ekspresi ingin menangis. Seseorang yang baru lewat, cengo' mendengar itu dan menabrak tiang listrik.

Eh, tunggu, di sini _uke_-nya yang mana?

"Plis, Gray.. aku masih sayang sama kamu.. gadis ini cuma teman,"

"Terus kenapa kamu nyium keningnya! Memangnya keningku berkeriput hah!"

"Tentu saja! Kau kan putri es! Pasti dingin dan tak enak dicium!"

"Hey, dasar kakek-kakek _pink_!"

"Mana ada kakek-kakek _pink_?!"

"Ada! Kau!"

"Sialan...!"

"Brengsek..!"

"Kepala es!"

"Mulut api!"

"Heh, aku memang _hot_, terima kasih!"

"Kau adalah jenis _hot _yang kebakaran!"

"_Kalian_...?" gumam Lucy tak yakin, bingung jika mereka adalah sebuah _couple _atau rival.

...Hmm, pasangan yang bermusuhan...? Ha! Pasti itu!

"U-Ueda Tomoharu!" seru Lucy tiba-tiba, tersenyum lebar kepada Gray. Butuh waktu 10 detik untuk sang _seiyuu_ dan 'pasangannya' menyadari perkataan Lucy. Otomatis mereka memucat,

"Jangan katakan itu keras-keras!" desis mereka jijik, menatap satu sama lain dengan tajam.

Lucy tertawa kecil. Ia sudah melihat tali persahabatan mereka yang samar namun kuat, walaupun mereka nampaknya bagaikan api dan es. Jujur saja, tapi ia masih bingung dengan _scene _mereka sebelum akhirnya ledek-meledek. Tapi, ia memutuskan untuk menggoda Natsu sedikit.

"_Natsu.. kau bilang jangan asal menyimpulkan hubunganmu dengan gadis lain, berarti.. ada kemungkinan pemuda lain, kan_?" tanya Lucy dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Ah, senyuman yang sering ia tampilkan saat mereka pertama kali makan bersama di restoran, dan saat Natsu mengajarkan Bahasa Jepang.. betul-betul dibuat pusing pala berbi olehnya, ugh.

"Jangan berikan aku senyum itu," Natsu mengendus, sengaja tidak berbicara dalam Jerman agar Lucy tak mengerti. "_Lagipula, aku tidak bilang aku homo, oke?! Aku normal! Biarpun aku homo, tak mungkin aku bersama putri es itu_!"

Lucy tersenyum samar. '_Tentu saja.. kau 'kan akan menyukaiku sebagai pemuda yang normal..' _batinnya. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Gray. "Aku Lucy. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._" Ia membungkuk hormat ala Jepang.

"Hee, kupikir kau orang luar yang tak bisa Bahasa Jepang.." Gray tersenyum hangat, lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut pelan oleh Lucy. "Gray Fullbuster, _seiyuu _di Fairy Tail Studio. Bersama dengan maniak naga di sampingmu itu."

"Hei! Naga itu keren!" bantah Natsu kekanak-kanakan.

"Lagipula, darimana kalian dengan jaket dan celana _training _itu?" tanya Gray penasaran. "_Gym_ seperti biasa, eh?"

"Yeah," sahut Natsu, melipat lengannya sebatas bahu dan mengepalkan tangannya, nyengir biasa. "Tapi aku mengajak Lucy.. uhm, kenalanku, bersama. Yah. Itu saja."

Gray menatap Lucy sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kau cantik juga, nona."

Lucy hanya bersemu merah kecil. "_Gomen_. _Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku untuk mencintai hanya Natsu_... _tapi terima kasih_." Ia membalas senyum kecil Gray dengan senyum kecil pula.

"Bahasa apa itu? Apa yang ia katakan?" pemuda raven itu melihat Natsu dengan bingung.

"Jerman," jawab yang ditatap enteng. Natsu baru saja mau menjelaskan apa yang Lucy katakan.. namun, gawat, nanti mereka dikira mempunyai hubungan. Yang benar saja. Untung saja gadis ini belum bisa menerjemahkan semua kalimat ke Jepang, atau ia hanya akan asal ngomong yang mengakibatkan salah paham.

Jadi, ia hanya menghela napas. "Tidak penting apa yang ia katakan. Tapi, katanya terima kasih," ujarnya cuek sambil menunjuk Lucy dengan jempolnya. Yang tertunjuk hanya merengut.

"Ah, aku baru ingat kau pernah ke Jerman," Gray _sweatdropped _sendiri karena sempat takjub dengan bakat terpendam Natsu. Mustahil, Natsu tidak ada apa-apanya! Pemuda itu jorok dan apartemennya bau!

Sebenarnya, katayang lain, apartemen mereka sama-sama bau...

"Pfft, payah sekali," Natsu tersenyum merendahkan ke Gray, membuat pemuda itu bersiap melayangkan tinjunya.

"_Teme_," balasnya.

"Memangnya kau sendiri darimana?" tanya Natsu, melirik jam digital besar di sebuah gedung. Sial, sudah jam 7 pagi. Pantas saja sudah makin banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Aku?" Gray menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan, nenekmu," jawab Lucy asal dengan wajah polosnya.

"Aa, nenekku? Ia baru saja menyiram bunga depan rumah barunya di Osaka—hei! Beda topik! Aku baru saja membeli beberapa _sake_. Persediaan malam ini habis. Siapa tahu Gajeel akan berkunjung lagi." Gray menghela napas, menunjuk sebuah tas kertas berisi _sake _yang ia sedang tenteng. "Kau juga, bro." Ia menyeringai ke Natsu, dibalas seringai Natsu.

"Hm, mungkin." Jawab pemuda berambut _pink _itu, tampak berpikir.

Yang terdengar di antara mereka sekarang hanya deru kendaraan bermotor dan bunyi sol sepatu orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang yang membuat kontak dengan trotoar jalan.

"Ah, _btw _hari ini kita harus ke studio jam delapan. Aku.. pergi _duluan_ ya? Duluan, Gray. Duluan." Natsu berujar panik. Lucy menyadari hal ini. Kenapa ia harus panik? Kenapa ia menekankan kata 'duluan'?

Kecuali jika Gray tetangganya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kamar kita tidak jauh, bodoh," dengus Gray.

Bingo! Analisis gadis itu tepat, _lagi_, _untuk keberapa kalinya_.

Eh? Jika Gray adalah tetangganya, maka, ada kemungkinan bahwa ia adalah orang yang harus Lucy hindari..

"Yah, tapi aku maunya duluan, _ice freak_!" seru Natsu tak mau kalah. Gray mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kekanak-kanakan sekali. Yang pasti duluan ya pasti aku!" katanya.

'_Sama aja dia_,' pikir Lucy _sweatdropped_.

"Ayo kita buktikan, bodoh!"

Merasa tangannya di tarik, Lucy menjerit kecil sebelum akhirnya ia dan Natsu hilang dibalik kepulan asap. Gray terbatuk-batuk.

"Apa-apaan dia? Dan kenapa Lucy juga hilang?!" gusarnya mulai berlari, namun terhenti begitu mendengar bunyi 'klang!' yang terdengar dari botol-botol _sake_-nya. "Sial!" umpatnya, baru mengingat nasib botolnya. Jika berlari, bagaimanapun caranya ia menggotong tas kertas itu, pasti botol-botol itu akan ada yang pecah.

Berjalan, ya...

"GRRRH, _FLAME-HEAD_ BODOH!"

**xxx**

"_Jadi, Luce. Sekarang aku akan berangkat, dan kau tetap di apartemenku, seperti biasa. Kau ingat peraturannya kan_?" Natsu menoleh ke belakang sejenak, menunggu jawaban dari sang putri Jerman.

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan manis, "_tentu saja._ _Aku tak boleh ke mana-mana, dan harus menghindari tetangga-tetanggamu, kan?_"

Natsu hanya tersenyum—memang benar, gadis itu cerdas. Ia mengangguk, lalu membuka knop pintu sebelum ditahan dengan Lucy sendiri. "Eh? Lucy?"

"_Apa ada seorang gadis di studiomu yang berambut putih_?" Lucy bertanya dengan senyum tenang. Natsu menelan ludahnya. Sepertinya sindrom mengerikan gadis itu kambuh lagi.

"_T-t-t-tidak ada_," jawabnya pelan, menghindari kontak mata dengan mata gelap Lucy.

"_Yakin_?" bisik Lucy, mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Natsu. Natsu seketika merinding. Suaranya yang biasanya manis dan ramah di dengar, kini terdengar menerror dan menusuk hingga ke dalam sel-sel tubuh pemuda itu.

"_D-d-d-dia sudah pindah... ke studio lain, sebenarnya_." Natsu mencengkram knop pintu lebih keras, menuntutnya untuk terbuka. Namun, cengkraman Lucy di tangannya tak kuasa ia lepaskan, entah kenapa.

"_Aku tahu kau berbohong, Natsu Dragneel._" Lucy menambah tekanan di cengkramannya.

Ruang tamu menjadi hening. Jarum detik pada jam dinding serasa berdetak lebih lama dan kencang.

_Tik...tok..tik..tok..._

Oh sial, persetan dengan ditendang Gildarts karena telat, Natsu hanya tak tahan lagi dengan sikap posesif gadis ini. "_Oke! OKE! Lucy! Lisanna berada di studioku tetapi jangan asal menyimpulkan bahwa aku mempunyai hubungan dengannya! Oke?!_"

Matanya yang gelap lalu berubah menjadi karamel polos dan ramah kembali. "_Eh? Benarkah? Jadi kau tak ada hubungan dengannya pula_?"

"_Memangnya kau pikir aku _playboy..." Natsu _sweatdropped_. Lucy kemudian tersenyum dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Natsu.

"_Kalau begitu, maaf_," ia tersenyum kecil sembari melihat ke arah lain, pipinya memerah tipis. Ia buru-buru meraih tangan Natsu yang ia cengkram, mengelusnya, meniupnya, lalu menciumnya pelan.

Ratusan _jolt_ menyetrum tubuh Natsu.

'_K-k-kontrol dirimu, Natsu! Jangan berbuat bodoh lagi seperti saat itu_!' pemuda itu sejenak menahan napasnya dan semburat merah yang hampir saja menjalar ke pipinya. Ia lalu menghela napas.

"_Jangan dipikirkan Lucy. Aku tak apa-apa _btw," ia menunjukkan cengirannya.

Lucy mengangguk sebelum membalikkan badannya, bersenandung kecil ke arah kamar Natsu. Berhenti sejenak, ia bergumam malu-malu, "_Setidaknya aku masih dapat mencium anggota tubuhmu yang lain selain... bibirmu, jika kau tidak keberatan_." Ia lalu berlari, meninggalkan Natsu sendirian yang kaget dengan permintaan—jika itu bisa disebut begitu—gadis itu.

Hari ini... benar-benar...

**xxx**

"Hai, Natsu!" sapa Lisanna riang begitu Natsu masuk ke dalam studio dengan terengah-engah.

"Yo," sapa Natsu lemas. Melihat Lisanna, membuatnya mengingat percakapannya dengan Lucy. Ia menghela napas lagi. Mempunyai hubungan dengan Lisanna? Tidak mungkin. Ia memandangan gadis Strauss itu sebagai adik, berpacaran dengannya hanya... terasa salah.

"Kenapa begitu lemas?" Lisanna cemberut, kemudian memijat bahu Natsu dengan pelan. Natsu tersentak dengan mata melebar, dan tanpa sengaja maju cepat-cepat sehingga Lisanna hampir terjatuh ke depan.

"_Mou_! Kau ini kenapa?! Seperti di sentuh hantu saja!" omel sang _sound editor _sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hantu, ya..." Natsu menerawang ke atas, mengingat ekspresi horror Lucy begitu 'sindrom'nya kambuh. "Hahh.. apa aku bakalan hidup untuk lima bulan ke depan..." ia kemudian berjalan lemas ke ruangan biasa ia men-_dubbing_.

Lisanna _sweatdropped_. "Ada apa dengannya, sungguh?"

"Mungkin dia sedang stress," Jackal menjawab dari sofa di seberang ruangan sambil meminum sekaleng jus. Lisanna otomatis memutar kepalanya untuk melihat keberadaan pemuda itu. "Stress karena pengaruh pubertas." Ia lalu nyengir sendiri, membuat Lisanna merinding sendiri.

"D-dia sudah remaja, mana mungkin baru mengalami pubertas sekarang," Lisanna menjawab dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Jackal hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan, nona?" tanyanya jahil.

"Apa?" gadis itu bertanya balik.

Jackal hanya menyeruput jusnya, menyembunyikan senyumannya.

**xxx**

"Oi, _flame-brain_," Gray berkata dari samping Natsu saat proses _dubbing _sudah selesai. Natsu tak merespons, baik dengan deheman, tolehan, atau apapun. Matanya hanya menerawang kosong ke depan sembari bersandar di kursi.

"_Bakayarou_..." Gray menghela napas. "Lucy!"

Pemuda itu lalu hampir terjatuh dari kursinya. "WHOA! APA! LUCY?! BAGAIMANA DIA BISA DI SINI—Oh, ternyata hanya kau, _ice princess_."

"Seriusan? Kau baru sadar saat aku memanggil nama pacarmu itu?" Gray mendengus.

"D-dia bukan pacarku," sergah Natsu, agak bergidik. "Lagipula, jangan sebutkan nama itu keras-keras."

"Memangnya kenapa?" sang _seiyuu _dari Ueda mengernyitkan alis, menuntut penjelasan yang lengkap dari _seiyuu _Gotouda Aki.

"Erza akan curiga." Jawabnya pelan. Ia menatap Gray.

Gray menatapnya.

Natsu menatapnya bosan.

Gray mengernyitkan alisnya.

Natsu menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

Gray memasang wajah kesal.

Natsu kemudian celingak-celinguk, mengecek apakah ada yang menguping. Ia llau menghela napas. "Baiklah, baiklah! Dasar tukang gosip."(?)

Pemuda itu menceritakan segalanya—bagaimana ia bertemu Lucy, pengakuan Lucy, dan selisih paham yang terjadi diantara mereka. Gray mendengarkan dengan seksama. Tentu saja! Ini adalah Natsu Dragneel yang kita bicarakan. Orang sepertinya mendapatkan fans—bahkan, lebih dari fans—dari luar negeri. Jerman pula!

Ngomong-ngomong, Natsu kan pernah ke Jerman..

"Oi, Lucy kan dari Jerman, sedangkan kau pernah ke Jerman. Apa itu tidak terlalu kebetulan?" tanya Gray, menduga-duga kaitannya. Natsu hanya menatap Gray bingung.

"Bisa begitu, ya?"

"Tentu saja!" Gray hampir terjungkal dari kursinya. "Dengar, Natsu. Para _seiyuu _dari Fairy Tail Studio sedang naik daun, termasuk kita." Sorotan cahayasempat muncul di sekitar Gray dan Natsu. "Yang kukhawatirkan sekarang, adalah fans-mu. Di Jepang. Kau tahu betapa brutalnya mereka saat bertemu denganmu." Gray tersenyum jahil.

Natsu bergidik mengingat suatu kejadian. Ia ingin membeli minum saat menunggu proses _dubbing, _maka jadilah ia ke minimarket terdekar. Bodohnya, ia lupa menyamar seperti biasa. Terjadilah adegan tarik-menarik antar-fans, dan berakhir adegan pengejaran Natsu Dragneel hingga akhirnya Natsu berhasil mengelabui mereka dan terkapar di ruang tunggu Fairy Tail Studio.

Oh, ia takkan melupakan bagaimana ramainya seisi studio saat itu. Dan yang menyebalkan, Gildarts dan Gray tertawa paling keras.

"_Buahahahaha! Kau, dikejar fans?! Bullshit!_" seru Gildarts saat itu.

"_Aku yakin fans-nya bersuara nge-_bass _semua!_" tambah Gray.

"_HEI! MEREKA CEWEK TULEN—BUKAN BANCI_!" sergah Natsu saat itu.

...mari kita lupakan kejadian traumatis itu.

"BUAHAHAHAHA!" Gray tertawa bergulingan di lantai mengingatnya.

"Oi!" shock Natsu.

"Lagipula, Gray," ujar pemuda itu saat tawa sang raven mereda. "Lucy itu cerdas. Dan rajin. Heh, dia bahkan rajin membersihkan apartemenku."

"Huh, apartemenmu kan bau, kenapa dia betah?" Gray mendengus.

"Enak saja! Apartemenmu lebih bau!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke apartemenku malam ini!"

"Undang Gajeel!"

"Memangnya aku mau berduaan denganmu?!"

"Gwaah dasar maho!"

Jellal Fernandes yang baru saja mau masuk, mengurungkan niatnya. Lisanna menghampirinya dengan bingung. "Kenapa, Jellal-_san_? Bukankah yang belum anda temui tinggal Natsu dan Gray?"

"Oh—u-uhh.. aku hanya ingin memberi mereka privasi.."

"P-privasi?"

"U-uh, yah. Gray bilang dia mau berduaan dengan Natsu tadi.." Jellal menggaruk kepala belakangnya, agak syok dengan pernyataan Gray yang membeberkan hubungannya dengan Natsu.

"Astagay—!" Lisanna _sweatdropped_. Ia akan menginterogasi mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu. Sampaikan salamku."

Lisanna memerhatikan punggung Jellal yang terbalut kemeja putih, menghilang seiring ia berjalan. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat kedua 'tersangka' berada.

"Kalian ini! Jangan terlalu menghayati men -_dub _anime _yaoi _sehingga kalian benar-benar _yaoi_!"

"HUAPPA!"

.

Lucy yang sedang menonton 'Honto Yajuu' dari _youtube _di apartemen, langsung bergidik tiba-tiba.

_**Bersambung...**_

** A/N: Heyyoo! Yhama di sini. Btw, hanya ada beberapa hal penting(?) yang ingin Yhama sampaikan. 1) Maafkan karena 20 Mach Koro-sensei dari fandom sebelah tiba-tiba masuk =A= 2) Maafkan diriku karena menistakan hubungan Gray dan Natsu sebagai yaoi =A= btw, sudah berapa kali Honto Yajuu diungkit2 di sini? /ditabok. 3) Btw aku lebih tjintah AU!Natsu dan Fanfic!Natsu /yaudah /disepakNana /ditangkepShouta 3**

** Oke, saya bener-bener suka sama Yandere!Lucy. Enak aja gitu, bikin Natsu klepek-klepek karena posesifnya itu(?) Yasudlah, kita lanjut ke review bersama Nako! #kasihmic #sorotpakelampupanggung**

**Nako: #ambilmic. Kurasa aku Cuma bakal nimbrung doang aja. #menguap /nak**

**Yhama: #sweatdropped**

** LRCN : Oke :)) sama-sama /apaini**

** ReviKrd : Enggak ngegantung kok. Digantung itu nggak enak. Emangnya kita jemuran?! /bantinghanger**** (Nako: berdoalah semoga cerita ini gak digantung sama Nako-#disepak)**

** blackschool : wwoohoo! Kita sama! Aku juga enggak! /dilemparkekanal.**

** Nekonyan-kun : well, fic ini bikinnya selang-seling btw. Aku khusus chapter berangka genap :) No! Janganlah berhenti menjadi fujo. Kalo kamu pusing karena UN, liat aja OTP-mu. Pasti suegerr :)))) /oi**** (Nako: Chapter kemarin aku yang bikin, chapter kali ini giliran Yhama. Chapter depan giliranku. Ah, bacalah honto yajuu jika kamu stress UN. #menghasut)**

** mkhotim1 : sankyoeh. Ini next chap nya hwhwh**

** Arunasachi-chan : Jangan2 Nako ngambil dari manga itu lagi? :o aku gatau manga itu sih :o (?)**** (Nako: aku gak pernah baca manga itu :o adegan stretching exercise itu terinspirasi dari salah satu scene di fanfic yang bernaung di fandom cowok berambut kuning nge-jreng, btw :'D)**

** LHeartfilia : - korban pertama Nako ckckckck /gataumaungomongapa**** (Nako: huahahaha thankiss Shouta-saaaan)**

** SolarineSync : - ada kemungkinan korban kedua Nako hihi**** (Nako: Huehehehe... nanti bakal ada banyak adegan fake-nya. Jadi bersiaplah agar gak kena troll lagi huehehe... ^q^)**

** Anonim : HUEEEE KENAPA KAMU GAPAKE PENNAME FFN /maksa. Btw kamu bikin ngakak! Dijelasin detail pula reaksi kamu,, kamu top reviewer chap 3! #JENGJENGKALUNGINMEDALI AAA saya baca lagi masih senyum2 sendiri muehehehe 8'D**** (Nako: Reviewmu bikin dagu semangat. Hahaha! Kapan-kapan review kayak gitu lagi yaw! #apa)**

** Nnatsuki : Eh? Sepertinya aku familiar sama penname itu._.(?) btw sepertinya semangat debat anda sudah bangkit lagi semenjak kemarin. Perang dunia keberapa lagi nih ama Nako? :'D /menghelanapas Aa! Kalau begitu, kapan2 aku bikin troll, semoga Nana ketipu ya hihi XP**** (Nako: jika saya gak bisa bikin Anda terjebak troll(?), maka pasti Yhama bisa! Hey, Anda tidak bisa memarahi Lucy karena melanggar jadwal! Saya sudah merekap ulang jadwalnya. Jadwal Anda liat body-nya Natsu adalah hari jum'at jam 12 siang sampai 12 lewat 1 menit. Jadi, berbahagaialah karena jadwal Anda agak lebih padat... #apanya)**

** RiChan Ar0 : NNO, jangan bilang begitu DX btw badan natsu itu sebenernya begini—*nyatet informasi dari narasumber (lucy) dulu* btw, inspirasi apa yg kamu dapatkan? :'D /nak**

** ficchan hime : i-iya neng iya ini neng lanjutannya i-ini /sembunyidibaliktembok**

** Ruis : NALU MEMANG TERBAIK! WOOHOOOO /tebarconfetti**

** ^aku baru nyadar dia review di chap 1**

** Yuki'NF Miharu : Aku jadi inget ada yg punya PN Chocolate Miharu._. dia sering review di akunku tuh /yaudah /bedaorang Oooh! Salam kenal juga!^^**

** ^baru nyadar juga dia review di chap 1**

** ^ternyata dia juga review di chap 3. Ah, gapapa. Aku aja pertama kali masuk ke fandom ini langsung sok akrab :'**

** Dewi Hyuuchi-chan : oke bos! Ini lanjutannya (/w\\)**

**Sekian, salam manis,**

**~s4Ku2 J1MaA n0o YyHAm **** &amp; MhinAk0-ch n Nh MikhAzE**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu , ya, Luce," _pamit Natsu.

Lucy mengangguk. _"Jangan pulang terlalu larut."_

Natsu meringis. _"Tenang. Mana mungkin aku betah berlama-lama di dalam apartemen si stripper itu. Dan jangan menungguku pulang. Kalau kau mengantuk, tidurlah. Aku bisa membuka pintu sendiri." _

"_Uhh... Baiklah. Jika itu yang kauinginkan."_

Natsu menghampiri Lucy dan mengusap kepalanya, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

Lucy melanjutkan aktivitasnya, menonton siaran TV malam hari. Sebenarnya dia menunggu Honto Yajuu yang akan tayang sekitar setengah jam lagi. Tapi dia harus menunggu acara _Stand Up Comedy _ini selesai dulu. Ah, dia tidak menyukai Honto Yajuu, sungguh. Hanya saja, dia suka peran Natsu di sana. Maksudnya, suara Natsu yang... ah, sudahlah. Jangan dibahas lagi.

Baru sekitar lima menit dia terhanyut dalam lawakan yang tidak Ia mengerti, seseorang tiba-tiba membuka pintu depan Apartemen dan menutupnya dengan sangat keras.

Lucy segera tersentak dan meraih kamus tebalnya jika yang masuk adalah seorang perampok yang ingin merampok Apartemen Natsu. Meskipun dalam keadaan setengah mengantuk, tingkat kewaspadaan seorang Lucy Heartfilia masih sangat tinggi.

Terdengar bunyi langkah kaki yang begitu keras dan terang-terangan. Lucy sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Baru saja dia akan menodongkan kamus _ajaib_-nya, orang itu sudah keburu menghampirinya dan menarik tangannya.

"Lucy, kau harus ikut denganku!" ujar Natsu.

"Eh?!" Lucy melebarkan matanya, tak mampu menutupi ekspresi cengo-nya.

"_Aku bilang, ikutlah denganku!"_ ulang Natsu.

"_Ke?"_

"_Apartemen Gray!"_

**.**

**Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**Meltdown**

**By**

**Minako-chan Namikaze and Sakurajima no Yama**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Seiyuu!Natsu and Yandere!Lucy, etc.**

**Keterangan:** huruf italic berarti karakter tengah berbicara dengan bahasa asing.

**.**

**.**

"_Jadi... Apa yang harus kulakukan di sini?"_ tanya Lucy, ketika dia sudah menginjakkan kakinya di apartemen Gray dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa hitam milik pria itu.

"_Kau hanya perlu duduk di situ dan awasi pria ini. Bisa saja__ dia__ diam-diam ber__niat__ melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak __dengan__ku."_ Jawab Natsu seraya menunjuk Gray dengan ekspresi jengkel.

"_Maksudmu hal yang iya-iya?"_ koreksi Lucy, gadis itu melirik jahil.

"OI!" protes Natsu.

"Hey, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kaukatakan, tapi aku merasa kau membawa Lucy ke sini untuk mengawasiku agar tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh padamu, 'kan?" tebak Gray, yang daritadi hanya bisa mengernyit mendengarkan obrolan Lucy dan Natsu.

Natsu tersenyum meremehkan. "Heh."

Siku-siku bermunculan di jidat Gray. "Kau pikir aku tertarik dengan laki-laki setengah wanita sepertimu?!"

"Apa maksudmu, hah?!"

"Tidak ada laki-laki yang memiliki rambut dengan warna feminim!" Gray mencaci Natsu.

"Tidak ada laki-laki yang mengajak laki-laki lain berduaan di apartemennya sambil bertelanjang dada selain laki-laki hentai sepertimu!" Natsu mencaci balik.

"Bukankah sudah berkali-kali kubilang kalau Gajeel ada urusan dengan Pengacaranya, jadi dia tidak bisa ikut ke apartemenku! Kau ini budek atau apa?!" Gray semakin emosi.

"Salahmu yang mengatakannya sambil berbisik!" bela Natsu.

"Hah?! Kapan aku pernah berbisik denganmu?!"

Dan dimulailah pertengkaran tidak berguna kedua pria tampan itu. Lucy hanya berkedip, tidak mengerti kenapa dua orang di hadapannya ini saling beradu tinju. Tapi yang jelas, dia harus segera menghentikan mereka sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk saling membunuh.

"_By the way, _ Lucy," Lucy tersentak ketika merasakan sebuah rangkulan di pundaknya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Gray dengan wajah yang babak belur tengah menatapnya dengan serius.

"Ya?" sahut Lucy.

"_Kau ini ternyata manis juga, ya. Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"_ tanya Gray, dengan bahasa Inggris yang fasih.

Lucy yang mengerti apa yang Gray katakan pun langsung menyahut dengan bahasa Inggris pula.

"_Terima kasih. Tapi, aku sudah menjadi milik Natsu... meskipun dia belum mengakuinya."_ Jawab Lucy.

Gray bergumam pelan. _"Heee... Kau akan mendapatkan masalah jika terlalu dekat dengan si jelek itu."_ Ujar Gray.

Lucy menatapnya dengan bingung. Baru saja dia ingin bertanya apa maksud perkataan Gray, sebuah buku, ah bukan, _Script Dialog_ telah melayang melewati wajahnya dan mendarat dengan indah di wajah Gray yang telah babak belur.

Lucy menoleh ke arah Natsu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Gray meraung. Pria itu segera bangkit dan kembali melanjutkan _battle_-nya dengan Natsu.

Sementara itu, Lucy menatap Gray dan Natsu dengan ekspresi horror. Dia memikirkan apa saja yang sudah terjadi barusan. Gray mengatakan kalau dia akan mendapatkan masalah jika terlalu dekat dengan Natsu, dan Natsu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"_T-Tidak... Jangan katakan kalau Natsu dan Gray memang homo-an?!_ " batin Lucy mulai menjerit salah paham. Sebenarnya Natsu bukan menatap tidak suka ke arah Lucy, melainkan tangan Gray yang masih merangkul punda gadis pirang itu.

Oh, entah sudah berapa banyak orang yang salah paham dengan hubungan GraTsu...

XXX

Natsu dan Gray memulai latihan dubbing. Lucy menonton dari belakang. Lampu apartemen di matikan agar kedua pria yang tengah duduk bersila di depan televisi itu bisa fokus dalam akting mereka. Gray memasukkan kaset yang telah diberikan Gildarts yang berisi episode-episode anime yang sudah diproduksi sebagai bahan latihan, tentunya episode-episode itu belum diberi efek suara alias masih dalam keadaan bisu.

Lucy menonton akting keduanya dengan takjub. Gray begitu berbeda ketika memerankan peran Ueda Tomoharu. Karakternya berubah dari berandalan yang tidak tahu malu menjadi Polisi yang lembut dan penuh perhatian. Sedangkan Natsu, karakternya tidak terlalu berubah, hanya saja memerankan Gotouda Aki yang manja dan cemburuan benar-benar membuat jantung Lucy berdegup kencang lantaran Natsu terlihat benar-benar imut. Bahkan ekspresi yang dibuat pria itu pun membuat Lucy serasa ingin merekamnya dan menonton videonya setiap malam. Oh, oke. Kau terlalu berlebihan Lucy.

Natsu meraih remot dan mem-_pause_ layar dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Gray dan Lucy menoleh ke arahnya dengan ekspresi heran.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lewati adegan setelah ini?" saran Natsu.

"Hah? Kenapa? Bukanlah setelah ini adalah bagian penting yang harus dilatih olehmu?" tanya Gray.

Natsu mendelik tajam ke arah Gray. "Aku akan melatihnya nanti. Sekarang bisakah kau turuti kemauanku atau harga dirimu akan jatuh di depan seorang gadis cantik yang tidak berdosa?" bisik Natsu dengan wajah memerah.

Gray terdiam selama lima detik, memproses ucapan Natsu. Pria itu menatap ke arah langit-langit dan akhirnya menepuk telapak tangannya dengan bunyi _ping-pong!_

"Kau benar." Angguk Gray, wajahnya juga ikut memerah, kemudian mempercepat adegan.

Melihat kedua pria yang saling _blushing_ di hadapannya itu membuat Lucy semakin yakin dengan prediksinya tadi. Akibatnya, gadis pirang itu hanya melotot ke arah Gray sepanjang proses latihan dubbing.

XXX

Natsu dan Lucy kembali ke apartemen mereka. Perut Lucy tiba-tiba berbunyi membuat gadis cantik itu menutupi perutnya dengan wajah yang memerah. Natsu melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"_Oh, ya ampun! Aku lupa beli makanan untuk makan malam!"_ Natsu menepuk jidatnya.

"_Akan kumasakkan sesuatu. Aku lihat tadi pagi masih ada beberapa bahan makanan untuk membuat omelet."_ Lucy hendak berjalan ke dapur, namun Natsu segera menahannya.

"_Biar aku saja yang memasak."_ Ucap Natsu.

"_Apa?"_ Lucy tidak mempercayai pendengarannya.

"_Biar aku yang memasak. Akan kubuatkan kau nasi goreng ala Natsu Dragneel!"_ Natsu tersenyum lebar.

Lucy melotot ke arah Natsu, pasalnya dia ingat Levy pernah memperingatkannya bahwa jangan pernah membiarkan Natsu Dragneel memasuki dapur atau memasak sesuatu di dapur. Karena, menurut cerita pengacara itu, beberapa bulan lalu ketika Natsu mencoba untuk memasak sesuatu, pria itu nyaris membakar tiga apartemen termasuk apartemen Levy. makanya Levy memberitahunya untuk segera menghentikan Natsu bagaimanapun caranya jika pria itu ingin melakukan _pengeboman_ lagi.

"_Uhh... Tapi... Apa kau akan baik-baik saja? Maksudku, dapurmu?"_ Lucy bertanya ragu.

"_Tenang saja! Lisanna sudah mengajariku dengan baik! Dia bahkan memberitahuku cara masak yang mudah dan resep masakan yang simpel! Aku jamin aku tidak akan meledakkan apapun! Percayalah!" _mohon Natsu.

"_Lisanna? Ah, gadis berambut putih di foto waktu itu..."_ batin Lucy. Kemudian dia menatap Natsu yang terus melemparinya dengan tatapan_ kitty-eyes_-nya. Kemudian dia menghela nafas dan tersenyum. "_Baiklah. Tapi kau harus berhati-hati. Oke?"_

Dan Natsu langsung berseru girang kemudian menyabet apron yang tergantung di pintu dapur. Sementara Lucy berjalan ke ruang TV dan duduk di sofa panjang. Dia menghidupkan TV kemudian meraih hp-nya.

Gadis bermata cokelat karamel itu menatap layar hpnya dengan nanar.

43 panggilan tak terjawab dan 105 pesan masuk yang belum dibaca.

Lucy membacanya satu persatu dan menghela nafas. Hampir semua pesan isinya sama dan ditulis dengan bahasa tempat kelahirannya. Dia merubah chanel TV dan mendapati sebuah berita pencariannya yang telah sampai ke televisi jepang. Dia menghela nafas lega bahwa foto yang ditampilkan adalah foto dengan penampilannya memakai baju putri bangsawan dengan rambut dikuncir dan dandanan yang bukanlah keadaannya saat ini. Paling tidak, dia yang sekarang tidak begitu mirip dengan apa yang ditampilkan di foto.

Lucy kembali memutar chanel, dan meraih _earphone_-nya. Memasang benda kecil itu di telinganya, Lucy kembali teringat dengan gadis bernama Lisanna.

"_Hmm... dia boleh juga."_ Gumam Lucy, kemudian menghidupkan mp3 playernya.

XXX

"_Lucy!~ Makan malam sudah siap~!" _ Natsu keluar dari dapur dengan dua buah piring nasi goreng di tangannya. Tapi dia hanya menemukan ruangan kosong dan TV yang masih menyala.

Natsu maju dan memeriksa bagian sofa, dan dia menemukan Lucy yang tertidur pulas di situ. Pria itu segera melirik jam dinding dan melotot saat itu juga. Sudah jam 10?! Dia menghabiskan satu jam di dapur hanya untuk membuat dua piring nasi goreng?! Ah, yah... Bisa dimaklumi. Mengingat Natsu yang sudah berusaha untuk tidak membakar apapun di dapur tadi...

Natsu meletakkan kedua piring yang dipegangnya dan membangunkan Lucy.

"_Hn? Sudah waktunya makan, kah?"_ tanya Lucy seraya membuka matanya.

Natsu mengangguk. "Yep!"

Lucy mengucek matanya dan berdiri dari sofa. _"Aku akan mencuci muka dulu..._" dan berjalan ke arah wastafel sambil menguap.

Selagi menunggu Lucy selesai dengan urusanya, Natsu membereskan bantal-bantal sofa dan tidak sengaja menemukan hp Lucy. _Earphone_-nya masih terpasang dan mp3 playernya masih hidup. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya, Natsu mendengarnya lagu yang tengah diputar itu.

_Onyx-_nya melebar. "Tunggu... Ini kan..."

Lucy kembali dengan dua buah cangkir kosong dan satu botol air dingin di kedua tangannya. Natsu memberikan hp Lucy, dan mereka mulai makan.

XXX

"Benarkah? Apa kau sudah benar-benar memastikannya?" suara seseorang menggema di sebuah ruangan kosong.

"_Ya, kami benar-benar yakin tentang hal ini."_ Samar-samar terdengar suara yang berasal dari telepon genggam.

"Kalau begitu, segera jalankan operasinya seperti biasa." Nada dingin keluar dari sosok yang tengah mendelik tajam ke arah suasana malam kota Tokyo yang terlihat dengan jelas dari jendela besar di ruangan itu.

"_Baik."_

Dan sambungan telepon langsung terputus.

XXX

Keesokan harinya, setelah Natsu berangkat ke studio, Lucy memutuskan untuk belanja bahan makanan. Natsu sudah memberinya uang belanja, dan dia menyarankan agar tidak selalu makan mie instan dan makanan-makanan cepat saji di luar. Sesekali Natsu harus memakan masakan rumah. Dan Lucy, tidak akan membiarkan pria yang dicintainya memakan makanan yang tidak sehat setiap hari.

Saat Lucy membuka pintu apartemen, sesuatu menggelinding di kakinya. Lucy memungut benda itu dan mengernyit bingung.

Kaleng? Ah, ada sebuah kertas di dalamnya.

"_Surat kaleng..."_ gumamnya. Kenapa ada di sini?

Lucy meraih kertas yang berada di dalam kaleng tersebut dan membukanya. Lagi-lagi dia mengernyit, surat ini menggunakan huruf hiragana. Jumlah hurufnya juga sedikit. Lucy segera membacanya dengan lancar. Kemudian mengeluarkan kamus di dalam tasnya. Membuka lembaran demi lembaran untuk menemukan makna kalimat yang tertulis di surat itu. Dan begitu dia menemukan maknanya, gadis pirang ini tersenyum lebar sambil ber-hoo-ria. Kemudian dia menyelipkan surat itu ke dalam kamusnya dan membuang kalengnya ke kotak sampah.

Dan seperti tidak menemukan apapun, Lucy Heartfilia kembali melaksanakan niatnya untuk belanja bahan makanan.

XXX

Lucy menutup pintu apartemen. Gadis cantik keturunan Jerman ini mengelap keringat yang memenuhi wajahnya. Sialan, Ibu-ibu di super market itu kenapa terus mengajaknya bicara?! Sudah tahu dia tidak bisa bahasa Jepang! Oh! Dan bahkan seorang kasir pun juga ikut meng-kepoinya!

Ternyata belanja itu benar-benar melelahkan.

Lucy membuka sepatunya dan segera menyeret tubuhnya memasuki apartemen. Namun, langkahnya langsung terhenti dan karamelnya membelalak. Dia benar-benar terkejut akan apa yang tengah disaksikannya saat ini.

Dia mendapati apartemen di penuhi kertas yang tulisannya sama dengan surat kaleng yang ditemuinya beberapa jam yang lalu. Tidak hanya memenuhi dinding dan barang-barang lainnya, tapi di langit-langit apartemen juga ada.

Lucy berjalan ke arah pintu dan mengubah kode kuncinya. Kemudian kembali memasuki apartemen dan berjalan ke arah sebuah kertas yang memiliki tampilan berbeda dengan kertas lainnya. Kertas itu berwarna merah, dan tulisannya agak sedikit panjang dengan tulisan di kertas lainnya.

Lucy membacanya dan dengan cepat mengetahui artinya.

_Pergilah dari kehidupan Natsu Dragneel atau kau akan menyesal!_

Lucy tersenyum miring. Surat ancaman? Mereka pikir Lucy takut dengan hal seperti ini?

Gadis itu segera mencopot kertas-kertas yang mengotori apartemen _pria_-nya, dan membakar mereka.

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya untuk terus bersama dengan Natsu Dragneel. Karena dia, Lucy Heartfilia, sang Putri Jerman telah memutuskannya, dan keputusan ini sudah mutlak!

**Bersambung...**

**AN: Rasanya chapter kali ini sangat pendek deh. Pas banget 2000 word, haha. Biarin deh... saya lagi nyoba belajar bikin fic dengan word yang secuil(?) btw, ada yang tau siapa yang bikin chapter ini? Hayoo... ada seorang reader yang bilang kalau dia sudah tau perbedaan gaya penulisan Minako dan Yama. Jadi, apa perbedaan itu? Reader lain juga udah tau?**** Dan, kami menegaskan di AN ini, bahwa Lucy berbeda dengan Juvia. Oke, di chap ini kayaknya udah keliatan apa perbedaannya. Juvia tipe yang langsung spontanitas jika tau ada seorang wanita yang mendekati Gray. Sedangkan Lucy, dia tipe kalem. Well, karena dia bergoldar AB, dan karena sebuah alasan dia jadi berakhir seperti ini. Intinya mereka beda, ya? #ngotot**

**Dan, gomen kami gak bisa balas review satu-satu. Meskipun gitu, salah satu pengreview yang dengan baik hati selalu setia mengreview meskipun isinya berisi makian dan fangirlingan yang campur aduk. #lirikseseorang. Yang jelas, Nako dan Yama gak bakal pernah tobat buat 'makcomblangin' Natsu dan Gray. Ohohoho #oi**

**Sekian, salam manis,**

**MinakoYhama**


	6. Chapter 6

_Tok tok tok._

Lucy menoleh kaget ke arah pintu saat ia baru saja membakar surat-surat aneh itu. "_Mungkinkah itu orang yang menempel surat-surat ini_?" batinnya, namun saat ia tidak mendengar ketukan lagi, ia hanya mengedikkan bahu.

_Tok tok tok._

"Huh, apa mereka benar-benar berpikir melakukan itu akan membuatku merasa terancam?" Lucy mendengus, masih mengabaikan ketukan pintu itu. Bersenandung kecil, ia menunggu kepulangan Natsu siang ini. Katanya, dialog hari ini sedikit, karena fokus karakter sedang tidak mengarah ke karakternya.

Ia mulai menyalakan kompor, memakai celemek, dan mendengar bunyi ketukan lagi. Kali ini, di sertai knop pintu yang hendak dibuka paksa.

Hah?

Ia lalu mematikan kompor. Baiklah, ia mulai merasa kesal dengan para _haters _itu. Sepertinya ia harus memberi mereka pelajaran. Gadis Jerman itu meraih sebuah penggorengan dengan senyum yang tak tergambarkan.

Ia membuka knop pintu dengan mudah, menyembunyikan penggorengan di belakang tubuhnya. "Selamat siang, dan selamat tinggal." bisik Lucy dengan Bahasa Jepang, namun cukup didengar oleh para _haters _nista itu. Ia mengayunkan penggorengan itu dengan cepat,

"HUH?!"

_Klang_. _Prang_..

Lucy membelalakkan matanya, melihat '_haters_' di depan matanya ternyata adalah seseorang yang ia kenal.

**Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**Meltdown**

**By**

**Minako-chan Namikaze and Sakurajima no Yama**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Seiyuu!Natsu and Yandere!Lucy, etc.**

**Keterangan:** huruf italic berarti karakter tengah berbicara dengan bahasa asing.

.

.

Berdiri, di depannya, Natsu Dragneel dengan _sweatdrop_, wajah membiru, dan apapun yang menggambar kepanikannya. Tangan kanannya yang memegang sebotol bir, menangkis penggorengan yang Lucy layangkan. Sehingga botol itu lalu pecah dan isinya mengalir ke lantai koridor apartemen.

"Na..Natsu... _maafkan aku! M-Maafkan aku! Sungguh!_" mata karamel gadis itu memandang luka di tangan pria yang ia cintai. "_Tanganmu! Berdarah! Ini salahku! Aku tahu—jangan katakan ini salahmu_!" ia menahan mulut Natsu yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

Natsu _sweatdrop_, "_Aku tak ingin mengatakan ini salah siapapun.. tapi setidaknya kau harus menjelaskan kenapa kau ingin membunuhku seperti tadi. Dan lagi, kenapa _password _apartemen berubah_?"

Mengabaikan koridor yang basah karena ulah mereka, Lucy menarik Natsu ke dalam apartemen dan mengunci pintunya lagi. "_Aku tak ingin membunuhmu, aku mencintaimu_!" bantahnya tanpa basa-basi, _blushing_.

Natsu tersentak, menggaruk kepalanya. Ah, sudah lama ia tak mendengarkan kalimat terakhir itu dari gadis di depannya. Ia lalu terbatuk, "Ah.. _sou ka.._"

"_Kupikir kau adalah _haters _yang mengirimkan surat, dan mereka membuatku jengkel karena terus mengetuk pintu—tetapi sejak itu adalah kau, itu adalah salahku, mengubah kode kunci_," Lucy menjelaskan dengan suara rendah, merasa bersalah.

"Haters_? Surat_?" Natsu duduk di sofa setelah membuang pecahan kepala botol yang melukai tangannya tadi. Ia memandang Lucy yang sibuk sendiri, bolak-balik dari dapur, ke ruang tamu, ke kamarnya, lalu saat ia berada di depan pemuda itu, penggorengan sudah ada di tempatnya kembali, begitu pula celemek. Kini ia tengah menyodorkan sebuah kamus.

"_Di dalamnya ada surat yang kutaruh_ _sebelumnya_. _Dan tolong berikan tangan kananmu, aku akan mengobatinya,_" ujarnya, yang entah kapan sudah memegang sekotak P3K, semangkuk air hangat, dan sapu tangan.

"_Uuh.. itu hanya luka kecil, tapi terima kasih." _Tangan kiri Natsu meraih surat itu, sementara tangan kanan Natsu diobati Lucy dengan teliti. Gadis itu hanya takut pecahan beling masuk ke dalam luka.

Setelah membasuhnya, ia membalutnya dengan perban. '_Ini tidak bisa dibilang luka kecil.' _Pikirnya, keras kepala. Ia semakin merasa bersalah. "_Natsu, maafkan aku._" Bisiknya dalam keheningan. Ia mencium luka yang terbalut perban itu.

Natsu menatapnya, lalu tersenyum. Sang _seiyuu _mengusap kepala Lucy dengan lembut. "_Atas segalanya? Aku tak berpikir begitu. Kau tidak salah._"

Lucy mengangkat kepalanya, memandang pemuda di depannya. "_Aku menyebabkan kekacauan di hidupmu, kan?_ _Membuat orang-orang asing memasuki apartemenmu, hanya untuk menempel surat-surat aneh itu._"

Natsu menghela napas. "_Aku akan..._"

"_Tolong, jangan kirim aku kembali ke Jerman, jika itu yang akan kau lakukan. Memesan tiket pesawat. Aku.. aku sudah lama mencarimu. Kau adalah satu-satunya tujuan hidupku—"_

"_Aku tidak berkata begitu,_" Natsu tersenyum miris. Ia menepuk-nepuk _space _sofa di sampingnya, mengisyaratkan Lucy untuk duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu dengan murung, menurutinya. Lalu, yang ia rasakan hangat.

"_Aku.. akan melindungimu_. _Justru maafkan aku karena mempunyai fans yang berlebihan_," Natsu terkekeh pelan, mendekap gadis di depannya. Lucy malu-malu melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke tubuh pemuda di depannya, tersenyum.

_Mama ... sudah lama aku menantikan sebuah pelukan seperti pelukanmu ..._

Lucy lalu mengingat sesuatu.

"Natsu, _apa aku juga mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Gray_?" tanyanya, merenggangkan pelukannya sedikit.

"...Lucy, _aku tidak homo-an dengan Gray._"

xxx

"_Ne_, Natsu~ bagaimana kalau kita makan siang berdua?" seru Lisanna di studio dua hari kemudian. Natsu mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Uh, aku tidak bisa?"

"Tidak bisa lagi?!" Lisanna hampir terjatuh dari tempat duduknya. "Kau mengatakan itu semenjak dua hari yang lalu, seakan-akan kau punya urusan penting. Padahal, anime ini sedang fokus ke karakter utama lainnya. Peranmu menjadi sedikit, dialogmu sedikit, waktu _dubbing_-mu menjadi lebih cepat, dan kau biasanya pulang siang sekarang! Kau seharusnya ada waktu untuk makan siang—"

"Lisanna, cerewet seperti biasa," Gildarts masuk ke dalam ruangan. Lisanna menatapnya dengan tajam.

"_Urusaii _Gildarts! Ini karena Natsu!"

"Kenapa aku?!"

Gildarts menyilangkan kedua lengannya ke depan dada. "Natsu, sesekali kau harus menunjukkan respek ke kaum wanita." Nasihatnya, sok bijak. Natsu dapat mendengar dengusan anaknya, Cana, dari mana ia tidak tahu.

"Aku menghormati semua kaum wanita, terima kasih." Natsu bersandar ke sofa sambil menghela napas. '_Seperti Lucy yang terlalu menghormatiku_...'

"Na-tsu, kenapa kau _blushing _sendiri?" Lisanna mengernyitkan alisnya dengan curiga. Ia lalu tersenyum cerah. "Jika kau kepikiran untuk mengajakku keluar sekarang, aku tidak keberatan!"

"_Gomen, _aku harus pulang." Natsu menunjukkan _grin_-nya, membuat Lisanna menggembungkan pipinya.

"_Fine_."

Gildarts memandang kedua remaja itu dengan antusias.

"Ah, iya!" Lisanna tersentak dan segera mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya dengan senyum polos sambil mengetik sesuatu. Gildarts tak mengabaikan hal ini.

Lisanna lalu mendongak. "Ada apa, Gildarts? Memandangiku dengan mesum."

Syaraf kemarahan muncul di dahi pria itu. "OI!"

xxx

"_Ne, Lucy, bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar?_" Natsu berkata setiba di rumah. Matanya mendapati gadis Jerman yang tengah berbaring di sofa sembari mendengarkan lagu dari mp3 _player_-nya. Lucy lalu menoleh.

"_Sekarang? Aku sudah memasak.._" ujarnya, terheran. "_Kenapa tiba-tiba?_"

"_Entahlah,_" Natsu mengakui jujur. "_Lisanna tadi mengajakku makan bersama, namun aku menyadari kita jarang makan bersama di luar._" Ia memutar-mutar kunci mobilnya di telunjuk. "_Jadi, bagaimana kalau malam saja_?"

"Hmm.. _boleh_," Lucy tersenyum. "_Lisanna dan kau.. sering makan bersama_?"

"_Hm, dulu_.." Natsu mengiyakan, berjalan ke kamarnya untuk mengganti baju.

"Oh." Lucy menggumam, lalu menghentikan musik yang ia putar. '_Sudah kuduga, dia lumayan juga._' Batinnya, menyeringai.

xxx

"Hmm hmm hmm~" Lucy bersenandung kecil, mengenakan sebuah _dress_ simpel berwarna biru muda. _"Natsu, akan mengajakku makan malam."_ Ia tersenyum lebar. "_Rasanya seperti mimpi."_ Ia memandang ke kaca, dan membiarkan rambutnya tergerai.

"_Lagipula.."_ ia melirik tajam tumpukan surat yang ia temukan di sekitar pintu sebelum Natsu pulang. _"Mereka berulah lagi, ya. Lucu sekali. Ide bagus aku tak membakar surat hari ini dan kemarin."_ dengan dingin, ia memasukkan setumpuk surat itu ke dalam tasnya. _"Namun kenapa mereka tidak menempelnya lagi?"_

Membuka knop pintu kamar, ia mendapati Natsu yang menunggu di sofa dengan kemeja simpel dan bawahan _jeans_. Ah, dengan pakaian apapun, Lucy tetap mengagumi ketampanan pria itu.

"Malam Natsu." Sapanya dengan Bahasa Jepang.

"Ah! Luce," Natsu menoleh ke arah gadis itu, sebelum akhirnya terdiam.

"..."

"...Natsu?"

Pemuda itu terbatuk. "Kau terlihat cantik." Gumamnya, tidak repot-repot menggunakan Bahasa Jerman. Untung-untungan saja jika Lucy mengerti perkataannya.

Gadis itu agak bingung, namun ia hanya tersenyum. Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya sebentar, lalu beranjak ke pintu apartemen sambil memutar-mutar kunci mobilnya. "_Ayo._"

Lucy berlari kecil menyusul pemuda itu, melirik pemandangan Kota Tokyo yang gemerlap di malam hari dari jendela apartemen.

xxx

"_Target di konfirmasi. Melewati jalan Utara Tokyo, diketahui menuju ke sebuah restoran terkenal di pusat kota." _Suara samar yang terdengar dari telepon genggammenggema di ruangan yang sama. Sang pemilik mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan apartemennya? Ada perubahan seperti kemarin?"

"_Infiltrasi gagal. Mereka mengganti _password _pintu. Kami terpaksa hanya menyelipkan surat._"

"Begitu ya..." keheningan beberapa saat. "Lacak kembali keberadaan mereka. Dan musnahkan sang Heartfilia begitu bertemu."

"_Baik_."

xxx

"Natsu, _restoran ini mengagumkan!_" Lucy memandang sekeliling dengan kagum. Natsu mendengus bangga. Mereka menaiki tangga ke lantai dua.

"_Dan makanan di sini adalah yang terbaik._" Ia berkata sembari menghampiri sebuah meja VIP yang telah ia pesan sejak siang. Seorang pelayan laki-laki memundurkan kursi yang hendak mereka duduki. Mereka menyebutkan makanan yang mereka pesan.

'_Untung saja aku ada uang tambahan_,' batin Natsu, menghela napas lega. Lucy lalu bertopang dagu, menatap pemuda di depannya dengan senyum bahagia. Alunan musik klasik memenuhi restoran mewah itu, dan jendela-jendela besar bertirai tipis menampakkan gemerlap kota Tokyo yang Lucy takkan pernah bosan melihatnya.

Yah, itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa ia mengagumi kota yang ditinggali sang _seiyuu_.

Ia dapat merasakan desas-desus diantara pengunjung lain saat melihat Natsu Dragneel. Huh. Merepotkan sekali mereka. Tapi, selama mereka tidak berusaha merebut pemuda itu—

_Splash._

"Lucy?!" Natsu berseru kaget, mendapati seorang pelayan remaja perempuan menumpahkan secangkir kopi ke _dress _sang Putri.

"A-ano.. maafkan saya. Saya tidak sengaja. Anda bebas untuk komplain ke restoran ini." Sang pelayan membungkuk, namun tetap tersenyum dibalik rambut yang menutupi wajahnya saat membungkuk.

"_Daijoubu_." Lucy bergumam, poninya menutupi matanya. Matanya berkilat-kilat.

"Mungkin anda ingin ke toilet untuk membersihkan _dress _indah anda?" tawarnya, kini berdiri tegak. "Toilet berada di sebelah tangga."

Mendengar kata toilet, Lucy langsung mengerti maksud pelayan itu. '_Kode, ya_.' Batinnya. "_Hai'. Arigatou._" Ia tersenyum kecil kepada Natsu yang terdiam.

"_Aku akan ke toilet, membersihkan ini_." Lucy mendekatkan wajahnya ke pemuda itu, melirik ke arah toilet dan ke pelayan remaja yang tengah membersihkan kursi dan lantai yang ketumpahan kopi. "_Maafkan aku karena akan melakukan ini._"

Lalu ia mencium lembut bibir pemuda itu. Singkat, namun mampu membuat pengunjung lain tersentak kaget. Lucy membuka satu mata untuk melirik sang pelayan. Ia ternyata terdiam di tempat.

Mata mereka bertemu dalam sebuah lirikan, dan Lucy menyeringai diantara bibir Natsu. '_Teoriku benar_.' Pikirnya.

Natsu sendiri, sama seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, terdiam karena kaget.

Lucy melepaskan ciumannya yang terasa seperti berabad-abad. "_Maafkan aku_." Ia meraih tasnya, lalu berlari kecil ke tempat yang dititahkan kepadanya.

xxx

Lucy membuka pintu kayu toilet wanita dengan pelan, dan semuanya terjadi secepat kilat.

Seseorang dari balik pintu menyerangnya dengan sebuah pisau yang bergelimang di kegelapan toilet yang sengaja diatur seperti itu. Berhasil. Pisau itu berhasil tertancap dengan suara 'sraaat'.

"Apa..itu?" sang penyerang menggumam heran.

"_Kertas_," jawab Lucy dengan Bahasa Inggris, menurunkan s_hield-_nya. "_Atau setumpuk surat yang kalian berikan ke dalam apartemen Natsu-ku_." Pisau tersebut tertancap ke setumpuk surat yang Lucy gunakan sebagai _shield_.

"_NATSU-MU_?!" ia meraung. "_APA HAKMU UNTUK MENGATAKAN HAL ITU_?! _D-DAN, SEENAKNYA MENCIUMNYA_?!"

"_Kau tentu tahu bahwa aku se-apartemen dengannya. Aku menciumnya, dan dia tidak melawan sama sekali._" Lucy tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sang penyerang mundur ketakutan sementara Lucy berjalan maju. Gadis itu melepaskan pisau dengan menyeret bilah pisau ke ujung kertas hingga putus.

Mata gadis itu berkilat-kilat sembari menempelkan bilah pisau yang tumpul ke leher sang penyerang.

Nafas sang penyerang terengah-engah, dan keringat dingin mengucuri tengkuknya. "T-tidak.. tolong.. h-hentikan...!"

"_Sampaikan pada kelompokmu—termasuk si pelayan, untuk menjauhiku dan Natsu." _Lucy berbisik tepat di telinga sang penyerang. "_Dan katakan pada bosmu_," Lucy menambah tekanan pisau pada leher gadis di depannya. "_Hal yang sama."_

Sang penyerang meneguk ludahnya, dan Lucy merasakan pergerakan darinya berupa anggukan. "_Bagus. Dan dalam hitungan ketiga, kau akan pergi dari sini, membawa surat-surat itu untuk bosmu_. _Juga, beritahu aku nama bosmu. Ah, aku tak akan tanggung-tanggung menambah tekanan pisau ini._" Ujung bibir sang Heartfilia membentuk seringai.

Sang gadis merintih, tak kuat dengan perasaan terancam yang menyelimuti pikirannya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia menyebutkan sebuah nama dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Lucy menjauhkan tubuhnya dan pisau tersebut dari sang penyerang. "_Satu,"_ ia berbisik.

Panik, gadis tanpa identitas itu menyambar setumpuk surat yang mereka tinggalkan untuk Lucy. "_Dua, tig—_"

Dan saat lampu toilet menyala, sang penyerang sudah pergi melalui jendela berukuran sedang di atas wastafel toilet. Tirai jendela berkibar di serbu angin malam, jendela terbuka lebar. _Speaker _di toilet pun menyala, segera musik _jazz _yang tengah diputar memenuhi ruangan.

Lucy menghela napas. Mata karamelnya berubah menjadi normal—hangat dan _friendly _seperti biasa. Ia membuka dan mengepalkan tangannya, melakukan itu dengan tatapan sendu. Ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan semua jejak apa yang telah terjadi di situ. Ia memasukkan pisau itu ke dalam tasnya, menutup jendela dan merapatkan tirai.

Membersihkan _dress_-nya, Lucy tersenyum. Ah, ia akan menantikan kemunculan sang bos, empat mata dengannya. Dengan ini, ia dapat menentukan siapa yang terbaik untuk mendapatkan Natsu.

_Well_, ia memutuskan untuk menjadikannya sebagai rahasia cewek, jika Natsu bertanya.

"_Kau tidak akan menyerah semudah itu 'kan untuk menghabisiku? Well, kutunggu permainanmu selanjutnya ..._" dia membisikan nama yang tadi di dengarnya dengan mata yang berkilat. Kemudian gadis itu berjalan ke luar toilet.

_**Bersambung ...**_

_**A/N: **_**Aloha! Come back with Yama and Nako, bro! Dan saya akhirnya ikut-ikutan nulis chapter cuil-cuilan sebanyak 2,038 words #bruak. Btw, secara diam-diam kita sudah merubah penulis per chapter! Hayoo siapa yang bikin chapter ini! Rasanya, style kita sama aja kan? #gak. MUAHAHAHAHA! #mulaigila**

**Uhm. Ngibul kok. Saya cuma memancing saja, karena saya bosan #curhat. Btw, walaupun chapter ini cuil, tapi padat dan jelas bro. Adegan action(?) Yandere!Lucy terkesan manga detektif(?) kan? Iya kan?! #ngotot #ditendang**

**Enough basa-basi. Silahkan tumpahkan semua kata di dalam kamus ke kotak review, ne? Salam sejahtera~~!**

**~Minako &amp; Yama~**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**Meltdown**

**By**

**Minako-chan Namikaze and Sakurajima no Yama**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Seiyuu!Natsu and Yandere!Lucy, etc.**

**Keterangan:** huruf _italic _berarti karakter tengah berbicara dengan bahasa asing.

**.**

**.**

Lucy Heartfilia berjalan dengan langkah berat. Wajahnya menampakan ekspresi bersalah yang begitu nyata. Tentu saja dia merasa tidak enak karena lagi-lagi bertindak sesukanya dan mencium Natsu Dragneel seenaknya! MENCIUM! Oh tidak, rasanya Lucy ingin sekali melempar dirinya ke jendela restoran saking malunya dia akan perbuatannya tadi. Setelah ini Natsu pasti akan membencinya, atau yang lebih parah, meninggalkannya! Tidaaaak! Dia tak mau! Ini semua gara-gara pelayan itu! Lihat saja! Kalau ketemu lagi, Lucy berjanji akan mengacak-acak wajah menyebalkannya itu.

Lucy mendengus, lalu menghampiri Natsu yang duduk di meja makan sambil memasang ekspresi ketakutan. Lucy menaikan sebelah alisnya. Seburuk itukah berciuman dengannya hingga Natsu jadi paranoid begitu?

Oh tidak, Natsu sudah mulai gila dengan berbicara sendiri! Lucy tidak menyangka dia bisa sehebat itu. Eh, tidak! Ternyata Natsu sedang berteleponan, saudara-saudara. Hampir saja Lucy menyeret Natsu ke psikiater.

Lucy menarik kursi di hadapan Natsu dan menatap hidangan yang sudah terhampar dengan rapi di hadapannya. Kemudian karamelnya melirik Natsu yang masih asyik berteleponan dengan wajah dipenuhi keringat. Pria itu menggunakan bahasa Jepang, membuat Lucy hanya bisa menebak-nebak artinya. Dia hanya bisa menangkap Natsu mengatakan "Sialan.", "Aku tahu!", dan "Gray." Apa?! Kenapa Natsu menyebut-nyebut nama Gray? Natsu bilang dia tidak memiliki hubungan yang semesra itu dengan Gray. Lalu sekarang apa? Jangan-jangan Natsu memang tidak menyukai Gray, tapi Gray memaksa Natsu untuk menyukainya? Yah, bisa jadi begitu. iya, iya, pasti begitu. memang apa lagi alasannya?

Lucy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kasihan Gray. Ganteng-ganteng tapi orientasi seksualnya melenceng. Awas saja kalau dia mendapati pria itu mengajak Natsu-nya main pedang-pedangan! Dia berjanji akan membawakan pedang sesungguhnya kepada pria itu. Dan mereka bisa main pedang-pedang dengan seru bersama dengan pedangnya Gray.

Lucy terkekeh pelan memikirkan hal itu. Oh Lucy, kamu sudah terlalu jauh salah paham...

Natsu mengakhiri sambungan telepon dan menatap Lucy yang tengah cekikikan dengan kening berkerut.

"_Kau kenapa, Luce?"_ tanya Natsu sambil menaruh ponselnya di atas meja.

Lucy tersentak, lalu menggeleng. _"Tidak. Tadi siapa yang meneleponmu? Gray?"_ tanya Lucy.

Natsu berjengit jijik mendengarnya. _"Untuk apa aku mau berteleponan lama-lama dengan siluman es itu?"_

"_Tapi, tadi wajahmu begitu ketakutan dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Siapa lagi selain Gray yang bisa membuatmu begitu?"_ tanya Lucy, bersikeras.

"_Tentu saja ada! Contohnya saja..."_ Natsu berhenti berbicara, wajahnya kembali menampakan raut ketakutan. Membuat Lucy semakin penasaran.

"_Contohnya...?"_ ulang Lucy.

"Erza." Jawab Natsu cepat.

Lucy berkedip, kemudian mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O'. _"Jadi yang menelepon tadi itu Erza-san, ya? Syukurlah."_ Gumam Lucy.

"_Apanya yang syukurlah?"_ tanya Natsu.

_Syukurlah karena aku tidak perlu menantang Gray untuk main-main pedang-pedanganberdarah. _Batin Lucy. Namun dia segera menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil ke arah Natsu. _"Tidak. Sudahlah, ayo kita makan sekarang."_ Jawab Lucy.

Natsu hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian mulai menyantap makanannya. Makan malam mereka tampak sunyi. Hanya ditemani suara dentingan alat makan dan suara musik klasik restoran. Entahlah, mungkin karena Natsu yang merasa canggung terhadap Lucy mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi beberapa menit lalu dan Lucy yang mati kutu di depan Natsu mengingat kebodohannya tadi.

"_Umm... Natsu."_ Panggil Lucy.

Natsu mendongak dan bergumam. "Hm?"

"_Itu... Anu... Maafkan aku. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menc-ci-ciummu..."_ ucap Lucy dengan sepenuh hati. Wajahnya memerah malu dan penuh penyesalan.

Natsu terdiam mendengarnya. Kemudian dia tersenyum lebar, membuat Lucy menatapnya dengan bingung. _"It's okay, Luce. Jangan merasa bersalah begitu. Lagipula, aku tahu kau tidak sengaja melakukannya. Jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan."_ Ucap Natsu, kemudian memasukan kembali makanan ke mulutnya.

Lucy mengangguk dengan tidak yakin. Tentu saja dia akan kepikiran. Mana mungkin dia bisa melupakan sensasi lembut dan hangat yang hanya bisa dia rasakan dari bibir Natsu Dragneel? Mana dari gelagatnya, sepertinya pria itu belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya. Ohoho! Dia yang pertama bagi Natsu! Meskipun dia mengambilnya dengan cara kurang ajar dan tidak tahu malu...

"_Oh iya, Luce. Kau tahu? Anime Honto Yajuu sebentar lagi akan selesai..."_ cerita Natsu. Terdengar hembusan kecewa dari Lucy. Oh god! Jangan bilang kalau Lucy benar-benar menyukai anime nista itu? Tapi kalau nista, kenapa dia mau memainkan pemeran utama di sana? Hanya Natsu, Gildarts, dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"_Karena besok adalah hari terakhir aku mengisi suara Aki di studio, jadi aku bermaksud mengajakmu ke sana untuk melihat-lihat proses dubbing."_

Lucy membulatkan matanya. _"Aku ke studio? Sungguh?!"_

Natsu mengangguk. _"Besok juga aku harus mengisi suara di trailer The Movie. Ah, Honto Yajuu akan dibuat Movie, jadi kurasa anime itu tidak benar-benar akan berakhir. Mungkin akan dibuat season duanya atau bagaimana."_

"_Tapi, bukankah kau bilang aku tidak boleh menampakan diri di depan teman-temanmu?"_ tanya Lucy.

"_Ah, sekarang kau boleh. Jangan pikirkan masa lalu."_ Natsu menjawab dengan gugup, membuat Lucy menatapnya curiga.

"_Jadi, kau mau tidak?"_ tanya Natsu.

Lucy langsung mengangguk. Tentu saja dia mau! Ke mana pun, asal bersama Natsu, dia ayo saja! Bahkan diajak ke hotel pun dia mau! Hehehe! Hus! Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh Lucy! Tapi kalau memang Natsu mau mengajaknya ke hotel, ya mau bagaimana lagi? Mau bagaimana lagi menolaknya, maksudnya. Hehehe. Astaga! Lucy sadarlah!

"_Kau kenapa Luce? Wajahmu kok aneh gitu?"_ tanya Natsu menatap wajah Lucy dengan horror. Pasalnya, wajah gadis itu terus menunjukan ekspresi berbeda sejak tadi. Tidak usah disebutkan seperti apa saja ekspresinya.

"_Hehehe... Tidak kok."_ Sambil menyendokan makanan ke mulutnya.

XXX

Sementara itu, di suatu ruangan yang remang-remang. Seorang wanita mendelik tajam kepada bawahannya yang tengah berlutut di hadapannya.

"Dia mengatakan hal itu? Si Heartfilia itu?!" desisnya, marah

"I-Iya! Dia benar-benar mengatakan itu dan bahkan mengancamku!"

Sang wanita menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Tidak dia sangka ternyata musuhnya kali ini tangguh juga. Tapi jangan pikir dia akan ketakutan dengan ancaman si Heartfilia perebut Natsu-nya itu. Dia pasti bisa menyingkirkan wanita tidak tahu malu itu.

Wanita itu berdecak kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya.

XXX

**Lucy POV**

Aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin.

Wajah cantik dan berseri, _check._

_Make up_ yang memukau, _check._

Dress kece nan modis, _check._

_Perfect!_ Semuanya sudah lengkap tanpa ada satu pun yang kurang. Ah, mungkin sedikit parfum bisa membuat satu studio mabuk akan kecantikanku. Tapi sayang, aku hanya akan jatuh ke pelukan Natsu saja. Hehehe, PD sekali diriku. Seolah Putri saja, eh tapi aku 'kan memang Putri! Gawat! Bagaimana kalau mereka menegenaliku? Mereka pasti akan melapor pada Ayahku! Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Duh, kenapa baru kepikiran sekarang?!

Aku menepuk jidat tiga kali, dan tepat saat itu Natsu masuk ke dalam kamar.

"_Luce, kau sudah selesai?"_

Aku tersentak dan segera menoleh ke arah Natsu. _"Sudah."_ Jawabku, cepat.

Natsu terperangah di tempatnya sambil menatapku dengan tidak percaya. Kemudian dia berjalan pelan menghampiriku. "Lucy..." panggilnya. Wah! Apakah dia akan memuji penampilanku? Asiiik! Aku tidak sabar mendengarnya mengatakan kalau aku cantik! Hehe

"_Lucy, umae_..." kata Natsu dengan bahasa Jepang.

"_Ha'i, Natsu. Nandesu ka?"_ dengan bahasa Jepang juga sambil senyam-senyum tidak jelas.

"_Jidatmu merah sekali. Apa kau sakit?"_ tanyanya, yang langsung menghempaskan jiwaku ke lantai bahkan sebelum melayang ke udara.

"_Hiks... sadis."_ Lirihku. Dasar, hati ini terkoyak-koyak karena komennya yang tidak berperasaan itu. Aku tahu jidatku lebar dan merah, tapi jangan dikomen juga kali! Mau jidatmu kubuat gepeng?!

"_Loh? Loh? Luce, kenapa kau menangis? Katakan, siapa yang membuatmu menangis! Gray, ya? Biar kuhajar dia!"_ Natsu hendak berjalan ke luar kamar, namun aku segera menariknya kembali.

"_Kamu ini! Aku belum juga ngomong tapi kamu sudah nyelonong duluan! Sudah ah! Aku malas bicara dengan pria yang tidak peka! Huh!"_ dengusku seraya meninggalkannya yang hanya bisa melihatku dengan alis yang bertautan sejak tadi. Untung saja ganteng, kalau tidak, sudah daritadi kuinjak-injak mukanya. Huh, sabar Lucy, sabar. Yang namanya cinta itu butuh pengorbanan...

Natsu membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku. Wah, dia baik sekali. Setidaknya dia adalah laki-laki yang perhatian. Aku memasuki mobilnya dan duduk manis di sana. Sementara Natsu sudah duduk di sampingku dan mulai menghidupkan mesin.

Duh, jadi gugup begini. Aku harus tampil cantik dan kece di studio nanti. Kan tidak enak masa wajah cantik doang tapi kelakuannya gak cantik. Yah, setidaknya Natsu belum tahu kelakuanku yang suka main banting orang jika aku sudah tidak nyaman melihatnya. Setidaknya, jangan sampai aku kelepasan membanting Lisanna yang SUDAH PASTI bakal berusaha menempel-nempel bagai upil dengan Natsu di sana. Heh! Kau tidak akan bisa mendekati Natsu selagi aku di sana, _girl!_ Mari kita kibarkan bendera perang kita di sana secara resmi!

Aku mengepalkan tanganku tanpa sadar, membuat Natsu lagi-lagi menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatapku. Ah, peduli amat! Amat saja tidak peduli denganku!

XXX

Begitu sampai di studio, Natsu langsung membukakan pintu untukku. Namun karena saking gugupnya, kakiku jadi terkilir saat menuruni mobil. The hell! Masa tumbang sebelum bertempur sih! Kan gak keren!

"_Lucy, kau bisa berjalan?"_ tanya Natsu.

Aku mengangguk kemudian berusaha melangkahkan kakiku, namun didetik itu juga pinggangku nyaris ikutan terkilir akibat kakiku yang bahkan tidak mampu menapakkan diri di lantai. Aku lalu menatap Natsu dengan raut menyedihkan kemudian menggelengkan kepala.

Natsu menghela nafas. _"Baiklah. Naiklah ke punggungku."_ Titahnya.

Apa? Naik ke punggung Natsu? Maksudnya, dia akan menggendongku? MENGGENDONGKU? Ohoho! Tentu saja aku mau, Pangeran! Dengan segera, aku meloncat ke punggungnya saat dia sudah berjongkok di hadapanku. Kupeluk lehernya sekuat mungkin lalu aroma rambut Natsu langsung menghampiri hidungku dan kuhirup dalam-dalam.

Natsu terkekeh menyadari tingkah norakku di belakangnya. Kemudian dia berdiri dengan mudah. _Oh my_! Dia benar-benar _gentleman!_

"_Kau seperti anak kecil saja, Luce. Haruskah sesenang itu karena berhasil menaiki punggungku?"_ tanyanya dengan masih terkekeh pelan. Ah! Lama-lama gue khilaf terus nyipok lu dari belakang! (eh, kok bahasanya jadi nyasar gini sih? Ah, bomat dah)

"_Tentu saja! Punggungmu adalah yang terbaik di dunia dan tiada duanya! Apalagi dari sini aku bisa bebas memeluk dan mencium aroma rambutmu sepuasnya!"_ jawabku blak-blakan seraya mengendus rambut Natsu seperti anjing kelaparan.

Natsu kali ini tertawa. _"Kau ini__ memang__ seperti anak kecil."_ Komentarnya, lagi. Seperti dia bertingkah dewasa saja selama ini...

"_Aku begini 'kan karenamu. Memangnya kedewasaan apa yang kau harapkan dari gadis cantik yang sedang dimabuk cinta?"_ gumamku sambil menyandar kepalaku di kepalanya.

Natsu terdiam, tapi aku tahu pasti saat ini dia sedang memerah malu. Rasakan saja suhu di telinganya yang semakin memanas. Ah, sayangnya kalian tidak bisa dan tidak boleh merasakannya! Hanya aku yang bisa! Huahaha! (ini kok malah ngelantur. Gapapalah, authornya lagi sarap.)

Natsu tiba-tiba berhenti di sebuah pintu. _"Luce, turunlah. Kita sudah sampai."_ Katanya.

Aku cemberut mendengarnya. Cih, padahal aku mau menunjukkan pada Lisanna kemesraanku dan Natsu. Ah iya! Aku punya ide!

Langsung saja kutendang pintu di hadapan Natsu yang ternyata sudah terbuka sedikit. Natsu terkejut dengan aksiku, begitu juga dengan serenteran orang di dalam. Kenapa aku bilang serentetan? Karena lima orang anak manusia tengah duduk rapi di atas sebuah sofa panjang. Aku memicingkan mata dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut platina pendek yang berdiri di dekat sofa sambil memegangi sebuah kertas. Dia memandangiku dan Natsu dengan mulut menganga.

_Yeah!_ _Bullseye!_ Kena kau, Lisanna! Lihatlah bagaimana mesranya aku dan Natsu saat ini! Huahahahaha!

Lisanna langsung mengubah eskpresi terkejutnya menjadi cemberut dan menatapku dengan penuh kekesalan yang kubalas dengan lirikan tajam dan senyuman puas dariku. Baru saja aku ingin berkedip ke arahnya, namun Natsu dengan tiba-tiba melepaskan pegangannya di kakiku hingga menyebabkanku terjerambat ke lantai dengan tidak anggunnya.

Aku memekik kesal kepada Natsu, sementara Lisanna cekikikan tepat di hadapanku.

"_Natsu! What the hell are you doing, hah?!"_ sungutku sambil mengusap-usap pantat seksiku. Duh, kasihan sekali diriku. Niatnya mau bikin kesal saingan cinta, tapi malah berakhir ditertawakan gara-gara si cinta itu sendiri!

"_Ah! Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja melepaskanmu gara-gara kaget!"_ Natsu mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan langsung kusambut dengan bibir yang membentuk kerucut.

"Wah, Natsu. Sudah berhasil mendapatkan gebetan baru?" tanya seorang Om-om tua berambut cokelat.

"Tidak, dia temanku." Jawab Natsu, dengan santai. Dia membimbingku ke arah sofa hitam yang ternyata ada dua dan sangat panjang di ruangan ini.

Aku membungkukkan diri dan menatap semua orang di ruangan ini dengan gugup. _"Hajimemashite. Lucy desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!"_ aku memperkenalkan diri dan sengaja tidak menyebutkan nama keluargaku. Bisa gawat kalau salah satu dari mereka tiba-tiba berteriak lalu mengirimku pada Raja Iblis alias Ayahku.

"Wuah! Kau sangat cantik! Orang luar negeri?" tanya seorang pria berambut kuning di hadapanku.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Tidak mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan. Dengan segera aku membuka kamus yang berada di dalam tasku. Namun Natsu menghentikan tanganku.

"_Dia bilang kau sangat cantik."_ Kata Natsu, sambil tersenyum lebar. Kemudian dia menatap orang tadi lalu berkata, "Ya, dia dari Inggris." Aku bisa mendengar dia menyebut Inggris. Oh, jadi pria itu menanyakan asalku? Dan syukurlah Natsu melindungiku. Kemudian Natsu menatapku lagi. _"Pria itu namanya Jackal."_ Natsu memperkenalkan teman-temannya satu persatu.

"_Nah, dua orang ini adalah Sound Editor, om-om tua mesum ini namanya Gildartz Clive, lalu gadis manis ini bernama Lisanna Strauss."_

Aku memutar bola mataku mendengar pujian Natsu kepada gadis sok cantik di depanku ini. Kenapa aku begitu membencinya? Ohoho! Selain saingan cinta, dia juga memiliki alasan besar kenapa aku bisa jengkel dari semalam.

Aku menyalami Gildarts yang terus-terusan tersenyum mesum ke arahku, yang langsung dipukul Natsu dengan majalah yang asdfghjkl.

Kemudian aku menyalami tangan Lisanna. Ih, sok senyum cantik pula! Najis tralala banget!

Aku pasang senyum malaikatku. _"Yoroshiku onegai shimasu, Lisanna-san."_ Ucapku.

"_Kochira kosho, Lucy-chan!"_ sambutnya. Kemudian dia berbisik dengan bahasa inggris. _"Maksudku, Lucy Heartfilia-sama."_

Aku tersenyum miring mendengarnya. Oh, aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya.

Aku pun ikut berbisik ke arahnya. _"Kuharap, Natsu Dragneel tidak tahu akan kenakalanmu semalam, Nona Strauss."_

Wajah menjengkelkannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi semakin menjengkelkan. Kemudian menghentakkan tanganku sambil mendengus.

Aku hanya mendengus puas melihat reaksinya lalu menolehkan kepalaku mencari-cari Natsu. Mengabaikan komentar-komentar ajaib yang sama sekali tidak kumengerti dari para teman-teman Natsu. Kulihat Natsu menghampiri Gray kemudian memukul kepala pria itu sepenuh hati dan jiwanya. Gray memekik kesakitan, membuat semua mata di ruangan ini menoleh ke arah pasangan itu. Uhh, apa perlu kusebut pasangan? Tidak, kutarik kata-kataku kembali. Hanya Gray yang menyukai Natsu, Natsu tidak menyukai Gray dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Aku masih kasihan pada Gray. Ganteng-ganteng, tapi kok suka terong? Ckckck...

"Sakiiiiit! Kau cari mati hah _flame head?!"_ sungut Gray sambil melancarkan serangan balasan ke arah Natsu.

"Kau yang cari mati! Kau 'kan yang membongkar rahasiaku tentang Lucy kepada Erza!" Natsu membalas serangan Gray.

"Apa?! Aku tidak!"

"Jangan bohong! Erza sendiri yang bilang padaku! Gara-gara kau, aku terpaksa membawa Lucy kabur ke sini karena Erza akan datang ke apartemenku nanti siang!"

Gray tiba-tiba terdiam. Kemudian menepuk kedua tangannya dengan bunyi PING PONG.

"Ah, iya. Mungkin ketika aku mabuk-mabukan bersama Gajeel semalam, jadi semua rahasiamu keluar tanpa bisa ditahan. Hehehe... sudahlah. Yang terjadi biarlah terjadi." Gray cengengesan, membuat kaki Natsu berhasil mendarat dengan indah di wajah tampannya.

"Err..." gumamku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi kenapa Natsu menyebut-nyebut namaku dan Erza dengan ekspresi seolah dia akan mati besok?

**Bersambung...**

**AN: hehehehehe... chapter sarap. Dan adakah yang tau siapa orang sarap yang bikin chapter sarap kayak gini? Hayooo! Siapa yang bisa nebak nanti saya kasih ciuman spesial pake telor dari sendal jepit saya! #dilemparsendal**

**Oke, oke... maaf kali ini juga kami tidak bisa menjawab review para readers sekalian. Tapi, setidaknya kalian tetap mereview sebagai bentuk penghargaan kami yang masih betah aja nongkrong di depan lappy sambil garuk-garuk kepala dan pantat demi ngelanjutin cerita ini... XD**

**Oke, see you for next time!**

**Salam manis,**

**Minako &amp; Yama**


	8. Chapter 8

**Iklan kilat dari si Yama yang baru publish fic baru #heh: Anak MEME shipper NaLu—gak, **_**semua **_**shipper NaLu yang anak MEME #samaaja—sebelum membaca chapter di bawah, diharapkan membuka link ini: https: s/11300314/ 1/Forever-Alone**

**Sambungkan saja spasinya :3 #HidupAnakMEME #MEMEAnimeRules /ha**

**.**

"Yang terjadi biarlah terjadi _ndasmu_!" seru Natsu jengkel. "Kau tau Erza bagaimana, dan saat aku ditelponnya kemarin, kau dapat merasakan aura hitamnya dari seberang telpon!"

"Kami mengerti," angguk seisi studio spontan.

"Terdengar seperti tidak mengerti," komentar Natsu _sweatdropped_.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tawamu imut," komentar Gray tiba-tiba, terkekeh. Hal itu membuat Lisanna juga tertawa kecil dengan dipaksakan, tak mau kalah. Aku menatapnya dengan tajam sekilas, ia pun menatapku tajam sekilas. Aku lalu tertawa kecil seimut-imutnya,

"Aah, _arigatou gozaimasu, _Gray-_kun_," kuucapkan sufiks yang kuingat yang diajarkan Levy.

"Gray-_kun_, katanya," Lisanna menambahkan dengan tawa kecil yang diimut-imutkan.

"Ihihihihihihihihi," aku tertawa.

"Hihihihihihihihih," dia tertawa.

5 menit kemudian seisi studio hanya menatap kami yang mengadakan kontes mendadak tawa terimut.

"Oi," Jackal berusaha menghentikan, ekspresinya agak gugup.

Tepat saat aku mendengar bunyi langkah kaki, suara gemuruh gunung berapi menjadi _backsound_-nya.

"DIMANA NATSU."

Dan di situlah dimana gunung berapinya meletus...

"E-E-ERZA!"

**.**

**Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**Meltdown**

**By**

**Minako-chan Namikaze and Sakurajima no Yama**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Seiyuu!Natsu and Yandere!Lucy, etc.**

**Keterangan:** huruf _italic _berarti karakter tengah berbicara dengan bahasa asing.

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Erza Scarlet, tetangga Natsu yang mempunyai hubungan gelap dengan Jellal—eh salah—maksudnya hubungan kerja dengan Jellal, tersenyum setan ke arah sang _seiyuu _berambut _pink_.

"Jadi," ia membunyikan buku-buku jarinya. "Kau _bersenang-senang _di apartemenmu dengan gadis barumu HAH?!"

"Gak, Erza, ini salah paham, G-Gray hanya mabuk, mengatakan yang gajelas," seru Natsu dengan ekspresi _hopeless_. Ia memandang teman-temannya satu studio, meminta bantuan. "Kalian!"

"Haaah, cuacanya cerah sekali," komentar Gray. Yang lain mengangguk.

Kemudian rintik-rintik hujan turun beserta gemuruh petir. Lucy _sweatdropped_.

Kemudian hening.

"Uh, Lucy-_san_ apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gildarts dari belakang.

'_Bahasa tubuh!_' Lucy berkata dalam hati gegara Gildarts yang emang bolot. Udah tau dia lagi lambai-lambai tangan, dan membentuk banyak gerakan yang hanya bisa dimengerti rumput yang bergoyang, gimana Gildarts gak bolot?!

Ini siapa yang bolot :'v

Ia hanya berusaha untuk membela Natsu-nya yang tersayang, tetapi ia masih sulit merangkai kata Bahasa Jepang dan kosa kata yang ia ketahui sangat sedikit. Merangkai gerakan ternyata lebih gampang ya! Gampang _ndasmu,_ ini malu-maluin banget karena Erza pun gak ngerti-ngerti.

"Aku.. mau.. makan..?" tebak Erza. Lucy geleng-geleng.

"Dia mau makan?" tebak Gray.

"Kita mau makan?" tebak Gildarts.

"Mereka mau makan?" tebak Jackal.

"Kau mau makan?" tebak Natsu.

"Kenapa mau makan semua?!" protes Lisanna _sweatdropped_.

Lucy menggeleng-geleng sampe keliatan lagi Jeb-Ajeb joget diskotik.

"Kau tak bisa ngomong?" tanya Erza blak-blakan.

"...Yaaa benar dia bisu!" jawab Natsu dari belakang, menghampiri Lucy. "Tidak bisu juga, tetapi menjaga suaranya agar ilmunya tetap terjaga!"

"Apa maksudnya itu?" bisik semuanya.

Erza tampak berpikir, memegang dagunya dan memandang langit. Ia lalu menjetikkan jari. "_Sou ka_! Keturunan L*mbad, kah?!"

"Siapa dia?" bisik Gray.

Natsu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lucy, membuat Lisanna megap-megap di dalam hati. Lucy sendiri agak memerah, dan melirik Lisanna penuh kemenangan. Namun lirikan itu menjadi belalakan kecewa saat Natsu ternyata mau berbisik padanya.

"_Bisikkan apa yang kau ingin katakan pada Erza, aku akan menerjemahkannya. Kau tak mau semuanya tahu kau orang Jerman, kan_?" bisiknya, penuh pengertian. Aaaah, ayang Natsu-nya, melindunginya~ rasanya ingin menubrukkan wajah mereka lagi seperti saat di restoran—udah, Lucy, kau sudah gila semenjak kejadian di restoran.

Lucy lalu berbisik di telinga Natsu, terlalu dekat, membuat Lisanna mengambil majalah _ehem_ Gildarts (om om tua itu sempat memekik karena takut Erza mengetahui koleksinya) dan mengipasi dirinya.

"_Aku dan Natsu hanyalah teman, untuk sementara._" Natsu dapat merasakan bibir Lucy tersenyum di telinganya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja gadis itu meniup udara hangat ke lubang telinga pemuda itu, membuat pemuda itu menjauhkan kepalanya dari kepala Lucy dengan kaget.

Erza yang sedari tadi menunggu, mengernyitkan alis, membutuhkan penjelasan. "Jadi?"

"Aku dan Natsu hanyalah teman, katanya." Natsu mengangguk-angguk, melupakan bagian 'untuk sementara', "dengar itu, Erza! Dia mengakuinya sendiri kami tidak macam-macam."

Erza lalu mengamati Lucy dengan seksama, sehingga gadis itu risih sendiri. "Dia lumayan juga." Erza tersenyum hangat, membuat Lisanna semakin panas. "Kenapa kau tidak pacari dia?"

"TADI KAU MARAH KARENA MENCURIGAI ITU!" seru Natsu emosi.

Erza mengabaikannya. "Lucy, _can you speak English?"_

"_Y-yes."_

"Terus kenapa pake adegan L*mbad tadi," komentar Gray _sweatdropped_. Natsu mendengus. "Biar keren."

"_Please, eat lunch with us at a restaurant near the studio." _pinta sang agen berambut merah. Lucy mengernyitkan alis.

"_Us? Who else?"_

"_Lisanna, of course." _Jawabnya, membuat Lisanna berdiri cepat-cepat.

"_Y-y-yeah! Let's go, Lucy! We will be best friends, right?_" Lisanna mengulurkan tangannya, memastikan bahwa game yang telah mereka mulai sejak kemarin belum berakhir. Lucy menjabat tangannya, dan mereka mencengkram tangan masing-masing dengan erat.

"_Best friends._" Lucy menyeringai.

**xxx**

"_Kuharap kau tidak keberatan kita hanya makan di sini_," ujar Erza dalam Bahasa Inggris.

"_Ah, tak apa Erza...-_san." Lucy memandang agen yang ia lihat di _gym _saat itu. Wanita di depannya, sangat dewasa, tegas namun ramah dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Ah, rasanya ia menyukai Erza Scarlet. Namun, jika Erza juga memburu Natsu-nya tersayang, ia tak akan segan mengumumkan perang.

Saat ia mengagumi wanita di depannya, kilasan berwarna putih perak membuatnya berkedip, kemudian _mood _sang putri Jerman memburuk kembali.

'_Ah, si cewek rubah kah_,' Lucy mendengus.

Lisanna yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Lucy, mendengus.

Mereka memesan makanan dan minuman, dan Erza ngotot untuk membayarkan makan siang kali ini karena kedatangan Lucy sebagai teman baru mereka. "_Aku akan cuci tangan terlebih dahulu. Agar tanganku steril._" Erza berkata, lalu pergi.

"_Sebaiknya begitu, Erz!_" Lisanna berkomentar. Setelah Erza benar-benar pergi dari pandangan, Lucy dan Lisanna langsung melempar tatapan tajam.

"_BACK OFF FROM NATSU," _desis mereka bersamaan.

"_Tidak, kau duluan_," desis Lisanna dengan mata berkilat-kilat. "_Aku mengenal Natsu duluan, dia mencin—" _perkataan Lisanna terhenti, mulutnya terbuka, lalu mengatup pelan-pelan.

Lucy mengernyitkan alisnya, lalu menepuk agak keras pipi rivalnya. "_Ndasmu_." Ia mendengus.

"HEI! PUTRI ALAY, KENAPA KAU—lakukan ituu~? Ahaa~" seru Lisanna, awalnya berteriak, tetapi begitu seorang pelayan tampan melewatinya dan memandang risih, sang _sound editor _langsung mengimut-imutkan suaranya.

"Pffft," komentar Lucy dengan wajah songong.

"OI!" sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Lisanna.

"_Kulihat kalian sudah berteman akrab,_" sapa Erza dari belakang sambil mengelap jemarinya secara elegan dengan sapu tangan.

"_Aah, akrab sekali, Erza!_" komentar Lisanna dengan senyum terpaksa sementara Erza menarik kursinya dan mendudukinya.

Lucy juga memberikan senyum terpaksanya. Lalu menendang kaki Lisanna di bawah meja, membuat sang empunya meringis.

"_Jadi, Lucy, kau berteman dengan Natsu sejak kapan_?" Erza memulai obrolan, ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang sang Putri Jerman. Lucy meringis begitu mendapat tendangan balasan dari Lisanna.

'Oh, aku belum menggunakan hak sepatuku,' pikir Lucy, menyeringai saat melihat hak tinggi 5 cm di sepatunya.

"_Ah, ya, Erza. Bisa dibilang hampir 2 minggu, mungkin,_" jawab Lucy seingatnya. Ia lalu melirik kaki Lisanna, menargetkan hak tingginya, lalu menginjak kaki rivalnya dengan hawa nafsu berkobar-kobar.

Lisanna langsung menggigit bibirnya, menahan jeritan tepat saat pelayan datang membawakan minuman mereka, tangannya tak sengaja menyenggol minuman milik Lucy, yang akhirnya membasahi rambut pirang Lucy.

"..."

"Ya ampun! Maafkan aku, Lucy-_hime_!" Lisanna berkata, menahan seringainya.

"_Hime_?" bisik Lucy. Matanya yang tadi tertutup poninya yang basah, kini melotot ke arah Lisanna. Mata karamelnya berkilat-kilat, mengintimidasi—seakan-akan hendak menerkam sang gadis Strauss.

Ingatannya lalu kembali ke apa yang dikatakan 'prajurit'nya tadi malam.

"_M-Matanya menerorku!" ucapnya. "Gerakannya gesit, dan hawa membunuh di sekitarnya membuatku tak bisa bergerak!"_

_Lisanna tak mengatakan apa-apa, kini berhenti menganggap enteng rivalnya. Huh. Rival kali ini merepotkan, tak seperti yang lain—targetnya yang tersayang kali ini, _melawannya.

_Lisanna menjilat bibirnya, "ada lagi?" bisiknya, menghadap ke jendela yang memancarkan sinar bulan._

_Sang 'prajurit' mengangguk, lalu berkata dengan suara bergetar. "Ia... monster!"_

"_Monster_," bisik Lisanna, sangat pelan. Mata birunya tak sadar sedari tadi melebar, memerhatikan dengan seksama gadis di depannya yang kini sudah berubah menjadi normal—ya ampun, sudah berapa lama ia melamun? Sejak kapan sang pelayan sudah memberikan minuman yang baru lagi, sedangkan sapu tangan ter-steril Erza digunakan rivalnya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya?

"_Lisanna-_chan." Lucy tersenyum. "_Lain kali, hati-hati_."

Oh tentu saja Lisanna tahu maksud terselubung dari perkataan rivalnya. Sang _sound editor _mengisap minumannya melalui sedotan sambil tersenyum.

Ah, biarlah.

Mereka sudah impas, bukan?

**xxx**

"Jadi kurasa kita akan berpisah di sini," ujar Lisanna pada Erza begitu mereka keluar dari restoran itu. "Ada hal yang harus kulakukan." Ia tersenyum manis. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Lucy yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Minuman itu membuat rambut sang gadis kusut.

Lucy memicingkan matanya pada Lisanna dengan tatapan apa-yang-kau-inginkan-dariku-hah?

Lisanna hanya menggeleng sembari tertawa. "Mou~! _Jangan serius begitu. Kalau mau, kita akan bermain. Lagi. Yay?_" tawarnya—walaupun menggunakan nada mengajak, tentu mau tak mau mereka akan _bermain._

Sang Putri Jerman hanya menyeringai. "_Kutunggu_." Jawabnya, singkat, padat dan jelas.

Erza mengunci telepon genggamnya, ia baru saja menelepon Jellal setelah Lisanna berkata ada hal yang harus ia lakukan. "_Jadi, Lucy. Haruskah kita ke studio sekarang_?" ajak Erza, walaupun ia sudah duluan memimpin jalan. Lucy mengangguk.

"_Bye byeee!_" Lisanna melambaikan tangannya. Saat kedua wanita itu hilang di balik keramaian pejalan kaki, sang Strauss bersandar pada tiang lampu jalanan. Ia menghela napas.

Ia mencintai Natsu, sungguh.

Dan bukankah sangat tidak adil saat ada gadis lain yang berusaha merebut Natsu-_nya_?

Jadi inilah yang ia lakukan. Ia tidak salah.

Dan sang Putri Jerman yang _worthless _tentu tidak pantas mendapatkan Natsu-_nya_.

Lisanna lalu meng-_scroll down _daftar kontaknya. Lalu berhenti tepat di satu nama. Mata birunya menatap nama kontak itu agak lama—sehingga refleksi layar hape tampak lebih fokus—mempertimbangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika game kali ini melibatkan_nya_. Kemudian kedua mata itu menutup, sebelum akhirnya membuka lagi.

"_Maa ne_, bukankah _game over _akan cepat tercapai dengan bantuannya?" Lisanna berkata sendiri dengan ceria, lalu memencet kontak itu dengan senandung ria.

Suara seorang gadis bangsawan terdengar dari seberang telepon. Dingin, menusuk, namun terdengar ramah. Diam-diam menghanyutkan. Tapi tak ada yang tak Lisanna sukai dari itu. Justru membuatnya semakin bersemangat.

"_Halo. Di sini dengan Michelle Heartfilia_."

Seringai.

Ah, dengan ini, level selanjutnya dimulai!

**xxx**

"Kenapa kau ngotot sekali untuk memata-matai mereka, _baka_?" Gray mendengus melihat _seiyuu _berambut _pink _di depannya yang tampak gelisah sedari tadi.

"A-aku tak mau mengatakannya memata-matai," elaknya. "Aku hanya khawatir."

"Oh yeah, lalu membuntuti mereka? Mengikuti mereka? Mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan sembari menyamar? Kau sebut apa itu, bocah?" Gildarts tergelak sendiri, mengipasi dirinya dengan majalah _ehem_-nya. Yah, tak ada Erza yang melihatnya, maka kiamat masih jauh.

"Siapa yang kau khawatirkan?" tanya Jackal tiba-tiba. Natsu mengernyitkan alisnya,

"Lucy, tentu saja."

"Oooh, gadis seksi itu," Gildarts tersenyum mesum. "Aku menyukainya, Natsu, jika tak mau buat aku saja."

Gray dan Natsu otomatis menatap Gildarts dengan tatapan membunuh. "Lucy adalah teman kita, dan kita takkan membiarkannya jatuh ke tangan om-om _hentai _sepertimu!" Gray mendeklarasikan.

"Tunggu Gray, kenapa kau sewot?" komentar Natsu.

"Kau sendiri?!"

"Kata siapa aku _hentai_, aku pria baik-baik!" Gildarts mencibir.

"BAGAIMANA DENGAN MAJALAH YANG KAU PEGANG ITU?!"

"Jangan pusingkan Lucy, sudahlah," Jackal menyeringai malas. Ia merubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih nyaman, lalu memandang sang Dragneel. "Bersama Erza, ia aman."

"Ah tentu saja ya," Gray mengangguk-ngangguk juga.

"Tetapi rasanya berbeda," Natsu tetap ngotot.

"Yasudah cek aja sendiri sana!" kemudian Gray melepas bajunya sebelum menubrukkan jidatnya ke jidat Natsu. Natsu balas menekan jidatnya, "Ngapain hah!"

"Kalau begitu diam saja!"

"Kau yang diam!"

"Kenapa aku?!"

"Cereweeeet!"

"Huuuaaargh!"

"Aaaaargh!"

BRUAK.

Pintu studio terbuka, menampakkan Erza Scarlet dan Lucy yang kini megap-megap melihat posisi Gray dan Natsu.

Gray berada di atas Natsu, mengurungnya dengan kedua tangannya di samping kepala Natsu—perlukah disebutkan tanpa baju?—dan Natsu berada di bawahnya, sedang menarik rambut belakang Gray.

Lucy jejeritan di dalam hati. 'SUDAH KUDUGA! MEREKA BERDUA—GRAY—NATSU-KU TERSAYANG—G-GAY—MEREKA—HUAAAA! AKAN KUBUNUH GRAY!' dan dalam lima menit Lucy sudah memikirkan 20 cara bermain pedang asli dengan pedang Gray malam ini juga. Huahahaha! Malam ini sepertinya akan sangat seru! Ia akan mempunyai dua game sekaligus bersama Lisanna dan Gray!

Erza tak berkutik, wajahnya merah melihat hubungan terlarang kedua tetangganya.

"M-Maafkan kami mengganggu kalian." Bisiknya akhirnya.

"SALAH PAHAM!" seru Gray sambil banjir keringat.

Natsu menendang Gray dari atas tubuhnya, lalu menghampiri Lucy yang berambut acak-acakan. "Lucy—"

"_Kita bicarakan nanti._" Bisik Lucy, dengan Bahasa Jerman. '_Walaupun aku tak akan menceritakan detailnya tentang Lisanna dan diriku,' _batin Lucy, memutuskan untuk menjelaskan bagian minuman yang tersenggol saja.

Natsu menatapnya khawatir, namun akhirnya mengiyakan. Ia menghela napas.

"Oi, kepala api! Malam ini Gajeel akan membawa bir mahal," Gray berkata, mengetahui Lucy dan Natsu akan pulang. "Kau tahu maksudku."

Mulut Natsu langsung membentuk cengiran—waktunya acara kumpul malam.

Kecuali, ia tidak tahu tentang rencana Game Pedang Lucy yang tengah terkekeh jahat di belakangnya.

Ah, lihat nanti malam saja.

_**Bersambung...**_

**A/N: Yoo minna-swan~ chapter ini tidak sesarap yang kemarin. Hih, siapa sih yang bikin? *smirks* *ceritanya mancing* #digeplak. Oke saya gatau mau ngomong apa lagi, kami akan balas ripiiiw~! *backsound gunung meletus***

**RiChan Ar(): **chapter 7 adalah chapter tersarap dari semua chapter, tbh =_=)/ duh siapa sih yang bikin =w=)/ #mancinglagi #digaplok (Y)

**Nekonyan-kun: **Apa benar Yama yang bikin? *smirks* #digaploklagi. Oalaah, silahkan di bayangakan, di chap selanjutnya mungkin adalah detail pedang sesungguhnya vs. pedang gray kelak! #oi #jangan (Y)

**NKN0624: **Yesh lah, Natsu dan Lucy emang harus ada humornya!=w=)9 tapi beberapa fic angst juga gapapa:') #pundungsendiri oke, saya senyum2 sendiri baca "Gray beneran humu._." (Y)

**Fic of Delusion: **...kalo saya sih jujur engga tau... #bruak coba Nako pasti tau. Walaupun ingatannya samar-samar mulu #ditendang (Y)

**Tiramisu-chan30: **Nako? Anda ditebak melalui hati nurani lho wahahaha #nak (Y)

**Kereta Thomasw: **KENAPA NAMA ANDA KERETA THOMAS XD XD XD WAKAKAKAKAK #oi. Gapapa, kalo ada Shinichi nanti tak kasih Lisanna APTX blah blah blah #LuNgomongApa (Y)

**Fiyya-chan: **Reviewnya nyampe kok=w=)/ hehe, setiap review selalu menyenangkan hati author lho! Terima kasih~ (Y)

**Byakugirl:** *tatap Nako* (?) (Y)

**Mr.** **Onion: **yeaay, ganbarimasu! (Y)

**Nnatsuki:** **#**JengJengJengJeng beneran ngebom dia :'v oke Nanab, saya gak tau Nako ngomong apaan ke anda di review Future Chocolate, tapi saya yakin Nako sudah adu ngemeng sama anda di PM- dan jawabannya kelak akan ada di fic ini~ SPOILER: Natsu akan berakhir dengan Gray MUAHAHAHAHAHA /nggak. (Y)

**Sekian, dan terima kasih. /yha. DAN JANGAN LUPA MAMPIR DI LINK BERIKUT YOOO! - https: s/11300314/ 1/Forever-Alone .**

**#HidupAnakMEME #RespectJomblo #digaplok.**

**Minako&amp;Yhama**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**Meltdown**

**By**

**Minako-chan Namikaze and Sakurajima no Yama**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Seiyuu!Natsu and Yandere!Lucy, etc.**

**Keterangan:** huruf _italic _berarti karakter tengah berbicara dengan bahasa asing.

**.**

**.**

"Bersulang!"

"YOOO!"

Suasana ramai di apartemen Gray dengan musik dan bir di mana-mana. Gildarts mengajak semua kru dan juga para Seiyuu untuk merayakan suksesnya Anime Season 1 dari Honto Yajuu. Dan Apartemen Gray lah tempat yang paling pas untuk berpesta. Karena menurut Gildarts, tidak ada tempat lain selain apartemen Gray yang paling enak untuk diberantaki. Tentu saja awalnya Gray menolak mendengar alasan itu, tapi rupanya pak tua mesum itu juga mendapat dukungan dari Erza hingga dirinya tidak berani membantah.

Di saat semua orang tengah berpesta-pora, Lucy Heartfilia malah mengeluarkan aura suram. Gadis pirang itu duduk diam di sofa sendirian, sambil komat-kamit membaca sesuatu seraya menuliskan sesuatu ke buku.

Gray menepuk pundak Lucy lalu duduk di samping gadis itu. Lucy hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali fokus dengan 'kegiatan'nya.

"_Apa yang kaulakukan?"_ tanya Gray dengan bahasa Inggris seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Belajar bahasa Jepang," jawab Lucy dengan bahasa Jepang.

"Woah! Kau sudah bisa bicara dengan bahasa Jepang! Hebat! Cepat sekali kau belajar!" seru Gray.

Lucy mengibaskan rambutnya lalu tersenyum bangga. "Remehkan aku jangan!"

Gray _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. _"Yang benar itu _'jangan remehkan aku'_. Sepertinya kau harus belajar lebih giat lagi."_

Lucy tersenyum kikuk. _"Aku pikir aku harus segera menghafal kosakata bahasa Jepang agar aku bisa berkomunikasi dengan kalian semua. Teman-teman Natsu terlihat begitu ramah dan menyenangkan. Karena itu, aku ingin mengobrol dengan mereka."_

Gray tersenyum mendengarnya. _"Aku bisa membantumu."_

"Oh iya?"

Gray mengangguk. _"Sepupuku seorang guru Bahasa Jepang. Sayangnya dia tidak bisa bahasa Jerman. Tapi dia jago bahasa Inggris. Karena kau juga bisa bahasa Inggris, jadi tidak masalah, kan?"_ tanya Gray memastikan.

Mendengarnya, Lucy langsung mengangguk dengan semangat. _"Tentu saja! Terima kasih Gray! kau benar-benar baik! Tidak salah kalau kau jadi sahabatnya Natsu!"_

"_Heh... kami rival. Bukan sahabat..."_ Gray memalingkan wajahnya.

"_Aku tahu kalau kau malu mengakuinya. Aku yakin dalam lubuk hatimu yang terdalam, kau pasti menyukai Natsu!"_ tuding Lucy.

"_Apa? Aku suka Flame head? Yang benar saja! Masa jeruk minum jeruk?!"_

"_Tapi pedang mainnya sama pedang!" _

"_Demi Tuhan, Lucy! Jangan terbawa dengan peran Aki dan Ueda yang kami perankan!"_

"_Aku tidak! Tadi siang aku melihatmu hampir memperkosa Natsu-ku! Erza juga melihatnya!"_

"_Kau salah paham! Itu tidak seperti kelihatannya!"_

"_Mana ada maling ngaku!"_

"_Jangan samakan ini dengan kasus pencurian!"_

"_Kalau begitu kasus pelecehan?"_

"_TIDAAAAAK!_" seru Gray yang langsung membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan itu menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan menoleh ke arahnya.

Gray hanya cengengesan lalu berucap "silahkan kembali dilanjutkan" pada mereka.

Lucy mendengus lalu memelototi Gray.

Gray menghela nafas lalu meraih smartphone-nya. Dibukanya sebuah folder foto dan ditunjukannya pada Lucy.

"_Lihat."_

"_Siapa ini?"_ Lucy memperhatikan foto seorang gadis berambut biru di hp Gray.

"_Pacarku."_

"_Hah? Kok dia perempuan?"_

"_Demi Tuhan, sejauh mana kau mengira aku ini gay?!"_

"_Jadi, kau sudah punya pacar dan tidak berselingkuh dengan Natsu?"_ Lucy masih menatap Gray dengan curiga.

"_Tentu saja tidak! Kenapa juga aku selingkuh dengan pacar orang!"_ dengus Gray.

Lucy menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _"Pacar orang? Siapa?"_

"_Natsu, tentu saja."_ Jawab Gray, santai.

"_Natsu sudah punya pacar? Dia tidak single?"_ Lucy menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"_Tentu saja tidak! Dia berpacaran dengan Lisanna!"_

Mata Lucy langsung membulat bagaikan bola pimpong. _"YOU SAY WHAT?!"_ seru Lucy.

"_Kau belum tahu? Padahal kau sudah tinggal di apartemennya cukup lama..."_ Gray memandang Lucy dengan heran.

"_Natsu tidak pernah cerita kalau dia sudah punya pacar!"_

"_Tentu saja dia tidak. Habisnya, mereka kan sedang break sekarang. Meskipun belum putus, hubungan mereka masih berstatus pacaran."_ Jelas Gray.

"_Kenapa mereka break?"_

"_Mana kutahu. Mereka sudah break sejak setahun lalu. Tapi belum putus-putus juga sampai sekarang."_

Lucy merasakan hatinya hancur dengan seketika. _"Pantas saja tadi siang Lisanna bersikeras memintaku menjauhi Natsu..."_ gumam Lucy.

"_Omong-omong, di mana Natsu?"_

"_Gildarts tadi menyuruhnya membeli makanan dan juga bir..."_ jawab Lucy, hampa.

Gray menatap Lucy dengan heran. Maklum, dia sama bloonnya kayak Natsu, saudara-saudara... jadi mana peka dengan kehancuran hati Lucy saat ini—

**BRAK!**

Bunyi pintu didobrak dengan penuh perasaan.

Seorang pria berambut salmon berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menenteng dua kantong belanjaan. Wajahnya memerah dan dipenuhi urat-urat emosi.

"GILDARTS! BRENGSEK KAU!" teriak Natsu.

"Oh, Natsu~! Kau sudah kembali rupanya! Ayo duduk sini!" Gildarts melambai dengan raut wajah memuakkan. Sepertinya dia sudah mabuk.

Natsu melangkah dengan langkah besar menghampiri Gildarts dan menginjak perut pria tua itu.

"BRENGSEK KAU TUA BANGKA! KAU MENYURUHKU BELANJA BANYAK SEMENTARA UANG YANG KAUBERIKAN KURANG?! AAARRGH! GANTI! GANTI ISI DOMPETKU!" teriak Natsu, murka.

Bukannya merespon dengan seharusnya, Gildarts malah menarik Natsu ke dalam dekapannya dan berucap, "Jangan marah-marah gitu, Natsu-chan~ nanti cantiknya hilang, lho!"

"Bajingan! Jijay! GUE COWOK! Bukan selingkuhan lo!" Natsu berusaha lepas, namun Gildarts malah meminumkan bir ke mulut Natsu.

"Sudah, minum dulu, _darling_. Kamu pasti capek nyariin aku sampai ke sini." Ucap Gildarts dengan senyum mupeng. Astaga ini om-om...

"NGGG... BRENG—*gulp, gulp* SEK!"

Lucy yang sedari tadi megap-megap melihat Natsu nyaris di_rape_ oleh Gildarts, segera berdiri dari duduknya, hendak membantu Natsu. Namun, dia telah didahului oleh seseorang.

"GILDARTS! LEPASKAN NATSU!"

GEPLAK! PLAK! GDEBUK!

Gildarts langsung tewas berbaring di sofa setelah Lisanna menghajarnya dengan sapu. Natsu langsung mengambil jarak sampai ke sudut ruangan dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan. Ketakutan akan diperkosa Gildarts, maksudnya...

Lisanna melempar sapu yang dia pegang ke tubuh Gildarts dan langsung menghampiri Natsu.

"Natsu! Kau baik-baik saja? Ayo! Kita duduk di sana!" Lisanna menarik Natsu bangun dan menyuruhnya duduk di sebuah sofa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lisanna seraya menyentuh pipi Natsu.

Natsu mengangguk. "Sialan pak tua itu. Lihat saja besok, aku akan menghabisinya! Nyaris saja aku diperkosa olehnya!" maki Natsu.

Lisanna tertawa mendengarnya. Kemudian dia memeluk lengan Natsu. "Makanya, kembalikan lagi status pacaran kita agar kau tidak diganggu Gildarts terus."

Natsu mendadak diam mendengarnya. "Itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya..." gumamnya.

"Hey, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku sudah berubah sesuai dengan yang kau inginkan, tahu! Jangan gantung hubungan ini lagi!" Lisanna merengek.

Natsu meringis mendengarnya. "Aku tahu! Aku tahu!"

Lisanna langsung berbinar mendengarnya. "Jadi, kita pacaran lagi?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?!"

"Aku tahu kau meneror Lucy beberapa hari yang lalu." Natsu mendelik ke arah Lisanna.

Lisanna langsung salah tingkah. "Aa—ahaha... yang itu tidak sengaja... dia sih terlalu dekat denganmu..."

"Jangan ganggu dia."

Lisanna langsung cemberut mendengarnya. "Kenapa kau bicara seolah kau menyukainya?"

"Bukan begitu. hanya saja..." Natsu memalingkan wajahnya, dia sendiri bingung mau bicara apa.

"Hm?" Lisanna memelototi Natsu.

"Hanya saja dia sengaja datang ke mari demi bertemu denganku. Jadi, kasihan kan kalau dia juga kau jahili." Ucap Natsu pada akhirnya.

"Apa itu juga termasuk alasan bagimu untuk membiarkannya tinggal di bawah atap yang sama denganmu?!"

Natsu menghela nafas. "Tuh kan. Kau kembali seperti dulu. Kau tidak mempercayaiku..."

Raut wajah Lisanna langsung melembut. Dia menunduk. "Maaf... Aku hanya tidak mau gadis lain memilikimu di saat kita sedang _break_ begini."

Melihatnya, Natsu langsung menepuk kepala Lisanna. Sudah lama juga mereka _break_, dia tidak bisa terus-terusan menghukum Lisanna seperti ini. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kita pacaran lagi. Astaga kau ini benar-benar..." desah Natsu, menyerah.

Lisanna langsung memeluk Natsu, membuat pria itu terjungkal ke belakang. Lucy yang memperhatikan sejak tadi langsung memasang wajah "WHAT-THE-*PIIIP*-OF-THE-*PIIIP*"-nya.

"Wah, wah! Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian berguling-guling di lantai?" tanya Jackal.

"_We're dating again~_" jawab Lisanna sengaja menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

Lucy langsung melotot mendengarnya.

"WAH! BENARKAH?! SYUKURLAH KAU TIDAK DIGANTUNG LAGI, LISANNA!"

"SELAMAT YA!"

"SEGERA PAKAI KAMAR GRAY SANA!"

"WOI! ENAK AJA! ITU ASET GUE SAMA JUVIA!"

Dan mereka mendapatkan banyak sorakan oleh para tamu di sana.

Natsu melirik Lucy yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Kemudian gadis itu berdiri dan keluar dari apartemen Gray tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Natsu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah tanpa bisa mengejar gadis itu. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Lucy mencintainya. Namun, dia sendiri tidak tahu apa dia juga cinta pada Lucy atau tidak. Sementara itu, hubungan dia dan Lisanna juga tidak bisa terus diistirahatkan.

XXX

"HUAAAAAAHHAAAA!" Lucy berteriak di balkon apartemen Natsu. Tisu berceceran di bawah kakinya. Lucy menarik satu tisu lagi dan mengusap wajahnya. Lalu dimasukannya tisu itu ke lubang hidungnya dan membiarkannya tetap di sana.

"_KENAPA? OH KENAPA?" _ dia kembali berteriak merobek kesunyian malam.

"_KENAPA SEMUANYA JADI BEGINI? SIA-SIALAH SUDAH KEDATANGANKU KE SINI! AAARGH! WHY OH WHY!?" _ dia melepaskan tisu di hidungnya dan menarik yang baru. Ada alasan kenapa dia bisa jadi gila begini, tadi Gray menjejalinya dengan segelas bir—dia mudah sekali mabuk.

"_LISANNA BAJINGAN! LIHAT SAJA DIA! AKAN KUAMBIL NATSU-KU KEMBALI! DIA PASTI MEMAKSA NATSU! AKU TAHU ITU!"_ teriaknya pada angin yang berhembus.

Kemudian dia menghembuskan tisu di hidungnya dan meraih tisu yang baru. _"Masa sih Natsu mau pacaran dengan perempuan yang begituan? Kenapa tidak aku saja? Aku lebih seksi, lebih bohay, lebih cantik, lebih lebay—ah! Tisunya habis! Aaarrgh!"_

Lucy bangkit dari duduk lesehannya dan masuk ke dalam untuk mengambil sekotak tisu baru. Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat Natsu yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bingkai pintu. Spontan, Lucy langsung menghampirinya dan menerjangnya.

Natsu terjatuh ke lantai dengan Lucy yang duduk di atas perutnya.

"_Kau!"_ tunjuk Lucy.

Natsu hanya menatapnya dengan mata sayu.

"_Beraninya kau memberiku harapan palsu! Nyatanya kau pacaran dengan nenek tua itu! jahat! Kejam! Tapi aku mencintaimu! Putus! Kau harus putus dengannya!"_

"...Lu...Luce..."

"_APA?!"_

Natsu tiba-tiba bangkit dan posisi menjadi terbalik. Lucy di bawah dan Natsu di atas.

"_K-K-Kenapa? Kau mau menciumku?! Putuskan dulu nenek tua itu, baru kita olahraga ranjang!"_

Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya. _"Kau mencintaiku?"_

Lucy berhenti berteriak. Dia menatap Natsu dengan mata melebar, lalu mengangguk.

Natsu mengusap pipi Lucy lalu tersenyum kecil. Matanya sayu dan wajahnya memerah. Apa dia... mabuk?

Lucy melebarkan matanya saat Natsu tiba-tiba menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Lucy.

Gadis itu hanya berkedip-kedip tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Namun, dia kembali teringat kalau Natsu saat ini bukan Natsu yang dia kenal, melainkan Natsu yang tengah dikendalikan oleh alkohol. Yah, meskipun dia juga sedikit mabuk, tapi dia sadar apa yang dia lakukan! Tidak seperti Natsu!

Langsung saja Lucy menendang perut pria itu. Natsu segera terpental ke belakang sambil memegangi perutnya. Dan matanya langsung terbuka lebar.

"_Lucy? Kenapa kau tiduran di lantai?"_ tanyanya, dengan wajah seolah tak berdosa.

Lucy megap-megap mendengarnya. Matanya yang merah dan bengkak itu kini melotot. Dia bangkit dan menatap Natsu dengan tatapan berapi-api. Dan seperti yang diduga, sebuah bogem mentah berhasil mendarat di wajah polos Natsu.

Natsu langsung tewas di lantai sambil bergumam, "kenapa?"

Lucy berdiri dan berlari keluar apartemen.

Kejam. Dia tidak menyangkah kalau Natsu Dragneel yang dia cintai begitu kejam seperti ini. Pria itu tahu kalau dia mencintainya, tapi Natsu malah pacaran lagi dengan Lisanna! Yah, bukan salah Natsu juga sih. Sebelum dia hadir di kehidupan pria itu, Natsu sudah bersama dengan Lisanna. Pria itu pasti masih mencintai Lisanna, makanya mereka balikan lagi. Tapi kan tetap saja kokoro-nya hancur!

Lucy terus berlari di koridor apartemen tanpa alas kaki. Dia tidak melihat kalau di depannya telah berdiri sesosok pria besar bertubuh tinggi. Alhasil, dia menabrak orang itu dan terjatuh tersungkur di lantai.

Reflek, Lucy langsung berseru, "Gomenasai! Gomenasai!"

"_Fraulein Lucy?"_ (Nona Lucy?)

"Eh?" Lucy segera mendongak.

Dan JDGER!

"C-Capricorn—"

"_Schwester Lucy? OH GOTT! SCHWESTER LUCY!"_ seorang wanita langsung memeluknya hingga dia kembali terjatuh ke lantai.

"Mi-Michele?!"

"_Schwester Lucy! Ich vermisse dich so sehr!"_ (Kak Lucy! Aku sangat merindukanmu!)

"_Bagaimana kalian—"_

XXX

Natsu mencuci wajahnya di wastafel. Dia langsung berjengit ketika rasa nyeri muncul di pipinya yang habis dapat hadiah dari Lucy.

Sungguh, dia tidak tahu apa salahnya hingga Lucy menonjoknya dan kabur begitu saja. Dia harus mencari gadis itu setelah ini.

Natsu keluar dari kamar mandi dan tersentak kaget begitu mendengar dobrakan dari pintu depan. Dia segera berlarian ke sana dan mendapati Lucy yang tengah mencoba menggeser sebuah lemari besar untuk mengganjal pintu.

"_Kenapa diam saja? Bantu aku!"_

"_Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"_

"_Nanti kujelaskan! Sekarang bantu aku!"_

Meskipun masih bingung, Natsu segera membantu Lucy menggeser lemari dan menutupi pintu masuk.

Tepat saat itu juga, ketukan—bukan, gedoran terdengar jelas dari arah belakang lemari yang menutupi pintu.

DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK!

"_KAK LUCY! BUKA PINTUNYA!"_

DOK! DOK! DOK!

"_KAK! AYO PULANG! AYO KEMBALI KE JERMAN!_"

Natsu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sementara Lucy sudah berlari ke dalam, mencari tempat persembunyian.

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung...**

**AN: **Oke, ini chapter bukan Nako yang bikin, tapi Yama. Yama lho ya! Ya! #maksa

Balas review dulu, ah~

LRCN: Sama-sama... :)

**RiChan Ar0: **Sayangnya chapter kali ini udah gak sarap lagi... atu mungkin masih? Haha! Eh, Gray gak jones lho... dia udah ada yang punya tuh... XD

**Guest: **Sorry updatenya lama... :)

**Anonim: **Haha! Setuju!

**Fiyya-chan: **Udah update! Makasih reviewnya!

**Momo Katsuhira-Chan: **sayangnya dua author somflak ini gak bisa bikin panjang-panjang dikarenakan mager, huahaha! Eh, ketawa-ketiwi nanti dikira anaknya kunti lho! #digampar awww! Makasih! Nanti akan terjawab sesuai berjalannya waktu... #eeaaa

**Nekonyan-kun: **IYA PEDANG! HAHAHAHA! #oi semoga Natsu gak harem ya... doain aja, kalau perlu baca ayat kursi juga... #wat

**NKN0624: **haha! Plis! Ketawa baca reviewmu! Haha!

**Miyu Mayada: **Udah lanjut! Thanks reviewnya! :)

Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

**Love and piece,**

**Minako &amp; Yama**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**Meltdown**

**By**

**Minako-chan Namikaze and Sakurajima no Yama**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Seiyuu!Natsu and Yandere!Lucy, etc.**

**Keterangan:** huruf _italic _berarti karakter tengah berbicara dengan bahasa asing.

**.**

**.**

Belum sempat Natsu menanyakan mengapa Lucy bersembunyi, dengan dahsyat, terdengar suara ledakan di belakangnya.

"BUSYET!" Natsu megap-megap kayak ikan begitu ia terhempas ke dinding karena ledakan itu. Asap mengepul di apartemennya, sehingga ia tak dapat melihat dengan jelas dua orang pria tua dan wanita yang menggunakan masker pelindung racun. Lebay, ia tahu.

"Siapa kalian?!" hardiknya.

"_Kak Lucy! Kak Lucy!"_ seru sang wanita, tidak mempedulikan Natsu. "_Aku hanya ingin Kak Lucy! KKAAAAAAAK LUUUUCCYYYYY!"_

"_Madam Michelle, bagaimana kalau kita bom pintu-pintu lainnya?" _saran sang pria tua.

"_Apapun demi Kak Lucy!"_

Natsu langsung bergerak begitu asap tidak menghalangi pandangannya lagi. Di depannya, seorang wanita berambut coklat muda dan seorang pria yang mukanya abstrak. Pakaian mereka khas orang bangsawan. Sang wanita menggunakan gaun _pink _yang agak norak, sedangkan yang Natsu anggap sebagai pelayannya menggunakan... _well_, jas.

Dari bahasa mereka, Natsu langsung tahu kalau mereka adalah bangsawan Jerman yang pasti ada hubungannya dengan Lucy.

Urgh, padahal dalam hati Natsu berjanji untuk melindungi Lucy agar dirinya tidak tersangkut-paut dengan keluarga Lucy. Menyeramkan. Ia tak mau dipenjara. Ia masih mau makan ayam pedas. Tunggu, mungkin di penjara ia bisa meminta menu spesial ayam pedas.

"_Siapa kau?" _Michelle sang wanita norak berdesis.

"_Kalian yang siapa_," balas Natsu. "_Aku tidak kenal siapa itu Lucy, jadi pergilah._"

"_Bohong! Kak Lucy masuk ke sini tadi!_" Michelle berkacak pinggang setelah mencopot maskernya. "_Capricorn, sebutkan apa yang kau tahu mengenai tempat ini_."

"_Woi! Jangan seenak jidat! Ini apartemenku!" _Natsu berseru kesal. Sudah dibom, mau diperiksa pula. Itu enggak lucu, coba lihat lubang besar yang menggantikan pintunya. Sekarang ia tidak mempunyai pintu dan lemari. Pasti ia akan digebukin Erza dan ditertawakan Gray dan Gajeel.

Capricorn mengangkat sebuah alat yang terlalu persis dengan sebuah hape bermerk Esyia Hidayah. Alat itu berkedip-kedip dengan suara yang aneh sementara Capricorn meng-scan setiap sudut apartemen Natsu.

"_Sudah saya scan, Madam Michelle._" Ujarnya.

"_Psh, bagaimana bisa kau meng-scan informasi_?" Natsu mendengus.

Capricorn sempat berkerut kening ke arah Natsu, tanda bahwa ia merasa tertantang. "_Apartemen ini dibeli sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, sudah dimasuki setidaknya lebih dari 95 orang yang berbeda, dapat dilacak dari bau mereka. Sekitar 20 orang sudah memasuki apartemen ini lebih dari sekali, dan bau pemilik apartemen dengan seorang gadislah yang paling dapat dideteksi. Yaitu bernama Natsu Dragneel, anak dari Igneel Dragneel yang istrinya telah meninggal, seorang wanita keturunan Jerman. Natsu sendiri adalah seorang pengisi suara, dicurigai mempunyai hubungan gelap dengan Madam Lucy, Gray Fullbuster dan Lisanna—"_

"_TERLALU LENGKAP!" _Natsu memotong. Michelle dan Capricorn melotot kaget.

"_Jadi, yang terakhir..._"

"_FITNAH! YANG TERAKHIR FITNAH!" _Natsu jejeritan tidak terima. "_Kenapa semua orang menganggapku dengan Gray..._" ia mencakar dinding.

"_Jadi kau tinggal dengan Kak Lucy?" _Michelle berkata dingin. Natsu menelan ludah.

"_Hubunganku dengannya bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan! Kami—"_

"_Aku tahu," _Michelle menyela. Natsu menghela napas lega. _"Sejak kapan kau menjadi pembantu Kak Lucy? Kerja yang becus. Lihat serpihan kayu dan tembok itu._"

"_ITU GEGARA ELU!" _Natsu emosi sendiri. "_GUE GA PERNAH DENGER ADA ORANG YANG MEMBOM APARTEMEN ORANG SEBELUM MASUK!"_

Michelle mengernyitkan alis.

"_Tunggu, gue bukan pembantunya, sialan!_"

Michelle mengabaikannya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar Natsu diiringi Capricorn. Gadis itu lalu mengisyaratkan Capricorn untuk membom pintu itu. Sesaat kemudian, Capricorn mengeluarkan sebuah remote dengan tombol merah besar.

"_JANGAN WOOOOOOIII!" _Natsu histeris.

"_Mengganggu sekali_," Capricorn mendengus.

"_KAK LUCY! KAK LUCY! AKU TAHU KAK LUCY ADA DI DALAM. KALAU KAK LUCY NGGAK MAU KELUAR, KAMI AKAN BOM PEMBANTU KAKAK!" _teriak Michelle dengan senyum lebar.

"_Lucy! Jangan terpancing! Biarkan aku mati!" _Natsu menjerit dramatis.

Hening.

Tak ada respons.

Kemudian Natsu ingat, bahwa Lucy sedang marah kepadanya...

Sesaat kemudian Capricorn dan Michelle tertawa ngakak berguling-guling di lantai. _"LIHAT? KAK LUCY MAU PEMBANTUNYA MATI!"_

"_WOI!" _Natsu emosian.

"_Biarpun, Natsu sudah bersama orang lain..._" terdengar suara Lucy tiba-tiba. Mata Michelle melebar, pipinya berseri-seri.

"_Aku takkan membiarkannya mati!_" Lucy menendang pintu kamar Natsu dengan pose heroik.

"_PINTU GUA!" _Natsu histeris.

Begitu Lucy keluar, Michelle langsung memeluknya dengan wajah yang kelewat terang hingga silau. "_Kak Lucy_!" isaknya, tiba-tiba menangis lebay. "_A-aku kangen Kak Lucy. Kenapa Kak Lucy ninggalin aku?"_

Lucy menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Michelle dan memegang pundaknya. "_Michelle... kau tahu kita sudah tak bersama lagi."_

"Heh?" Natsu cengo.

"_Gak mau! Aku masih mencintai Kak Lucy." _Michelle berbisik, sebelum menarik kepala Lucy dan mencium bibirnya dengan keras.

Rahang Natsu jatuh ke lantai.

Lucy... Lucy... Lucy...

LESBIAN?!

"BUSENGDED!" secepat roket Natsu mundur ke pojok ruangan dengan syok.

Kemudian, sang Putri Jerman mendorong Michelle hingga terjatuh, membuat sebersit dari hati Natsu lega entah kenapa.

"_Michelle!_" Lucy marah. "_Kalau kubilang jangan, ya jangan! Lagipula, kenapa kau tahu tempat tinggalku?!_"

"_KAK LUCY JAHAAAAT!" _Michelle tersengguk, "_Lalu kenapa kalau ada yang meneleponku dan memberitahu alamat Kak Lucy?!"_

Mata karamel Lucy melebar. "_Hah? Serius_?" kemudian ia mengirim tatapan tajam ke arah Natsu, yang membuat pemuda itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"_B-Bukan aku! Enak saja! Aku saja tak tahu kalau dia adalah pacarmu!_" sanggah Natsu dengan nada yang agak gusar. Gusar, tentu saja. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Lucy adalah seorang lesbian yang hanya mencintai Natsu sekedar sebagai fangirl. Natsu tak tahu kenapa ia harus merasa gusar, bukankah sudah banyak yang nge-fans dengannya? Seharusnya ini tak menjadi masalah.

Mungkin... rasanya agak syok kalau ada orang yang terobsesi denganmu ternyata lesbian?

Lagipula, rata-rata orang yang berada di sekeliling Natsu itu normal. Untuk Gray, masih dipertanyakan. Oke, singkirkan Juvia sementara. Gildarts? Ah, iya. Mulai sekarang ia benar-benar harus hati-hati dengan kakek tua itu.

"_Dia bukan pacarku!" _Lucy menjerit. "_Oke, dulu!_"

"_Kak Lucyyyy! Kakak sudah berjanji untuk menikah denganku duluuuuu_!"

"_Jangan mengada-ada!" _Lucy emosi. "_Aku hanya mencintai Natsu, dan hanya Natsu seorang_!" Lucy kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. _"Tetapi sekarang, aku sedang tak mau melihat mukanya sekalipun."_

"_Kejam..._" Michelle dan Natsu bergumam bersamaan sebagai korban 'penolakan' Lucy. Yah, untuk Natsu adalah penolakan untuk berbicara dengannya. Sebenarnya, apa salahnya?

"_Setidaknya jelaskan padaku soal mantan pacarmu_," sahut Natsu dari pojok ruangan.

"_Kau tak pernah menjelaskan soal _break-_mu dengan Lisanna_," balas Lucy.

Keduanya terdiam.

"_Oke, aku salah. Maaf. Apa itu yang membuatmu marah?" _sahut Natsu lagi.

Michelle melihat keduanya dengan bergantian dari lantai, mukanya bingung.

"_Aku takkan marah kalau kau tiba-tiba saja menciumku sementara setengah mabuk dan dengan status BARU SAJA balikan dengan Lisanna!_" serunya jutek.

"U-uh.." sekarang Natsu bingung mau bilang apa. "_Ma...maafkan aku._"

Lucy mendengus. Sesaat kemudian ia menangis histeris di pelukan Michelle. "_Si.. sial! Aku tak bisa... –croooot- membencimu bahkan setelah ini! –crooot-!_"

"_Kak Lucy... bahkan aku bahagia ingus Kak Lucy ada di gaunku..!" _Michelle ikutan nangis histeris.

"_Busyet.._" Natsu _sweatdropped_.

Samar, terdengar Capricorn yang menarik ingus dengan haru.

"_KAU JUGA JANGAN MENANGIS!"_ Natsu emosi sendiri.

Suasana apartemen pun hening, dengan engsel pintu yang tersisa di dinding terjatuh.

"_KUPUTUSKAN!"_ Lucy tiba-tiba berdiri sambil menarik Michelle. "_Michelle... beri aku waktu sampai malam nanti untuk menjawab permintaanmu di koridor._"

"_Permintaan_?" gumam Natsu.

"_Malam nanti, kuharap Kak Lucy setuju untuk pulang ke Jerman." _Michelle tersenyum berseri-seri. "_Tuan Jude sangat merindukan kakak._"

Mendengar itu, Lucy tak kuasa untuk tak mendengus. "_Huh, yang benar saja._"

"_Benar_!"

Mengabaikan rasa kaget akibat mendengar permintaan Michelle, Natsu pun berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang berdebu. "_Yang lebih penting, kalian harus menggantikan biaya lemari dan pintu dan tembok dan segala yang kalian hancurkan."_

"_Aku bersedia," _Michelle tersenyum. "_Asalkan hingga malam ini, status Kak Lucy adalah pacarku_!"

"_Apa?_" Lucy kaget. "_Michelle, statusmu sekarang hanyalah sepupuku."_

Rahang Natsu kini menyentuh lantai hingga memantul ke atap apartemen.

SEPUPU?! PACARAN?! _SISTER-COMPLEX, _KAH?!

Natsu terlalu syok dengan fakta tersembunyi dari Lucy, sehingga ia gagal melihat Michelle berbisik ke telinga Lucy.

"_Asal kau tahu, Kak Lucy. Seseorang bernama Lisanna-lah yang memberitahuku tentang alamatmu_." Bisiknya. Mata Lucy melebar mendengarnya. _"Karena ia baru balikan dengan pembantumu, bagaimana kalau kau balas dendam_?"

"_Apa maksudmu?_" balas Lucy.

"_Selama ini hanya kau yang cemburu. Buat Natsu cemburu dengan balikan denganku_." Kini Michelle menjauhkan wajahnya dari Lucy, menyeringai dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat.

Lucy menggangguk-ngangguk sambil memegang dagunya. "_Benar juga_!"

Lamunan Natsu pun terbuyar begitu ia mendengar suara Lucy.

"_Baiklah, Michelle. Kita balikan._"

Michelle mencium pipi Lucy dengan berseri-seri.

Sekilas, Natsu melihat seringai wanita itu yang diarahkan ke Natsu.

Tapi, Natsu tak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu. Masalahnya adalah...

_Lucy balikan dengan Michelle_.

**xxx**

Setelah kejadian itu, Natsu kebanyakan diam di apartemen. Dalam sehari, tentu saja, reparasi pintu sudah selesai dan lemari baru sudah terbeli. Natsu memandang ruang tamunya dengan ekor matanya. Rapi seperti semula.

Capricorn tengah berjaga di luar. Michelle dan Lucy.. nah, itu sumber masalahnya.

Setiap Natsu memandang Lucy, gadis itu hanya akan memalingkan wajah, dan parahnya, ia berpaling ke Michelle. Iritasi muncul di hati Natsu. Hei, dihiraukan itu sakit. Apalagi setelah kau meminta maaf.

Ia melirik jarum jam. Sudah jam lima sore. Ia tengah berbaring di sofa ruang tamu dan menyalakan AC karena lelah telah membersihkan apartemennya. Di sofa yang lain, Natsu dapat melihat Michelle yang terus-terusan memeluk Lucy. Tampaknya, mereka sedang bercerita. Natsu sendiri tak terlalu peduli dengan cerita mereka—toh, ia tak mau tahu-menahu tentang kehidupan lesbian...

Ia sudah tahu banyak kehidupan gay dari alur cerita Honto Yajuu. Mungkin, setelah pasangan lesbian di kehidupannya, ia akan berteman dengan seorang asexual dan bisexual... yang dikomplikasi dengan sifat mereka yang masokis dan psikopat—

Natsu bergidik. Oke, itu agak seram. Natsu hanya mau kehidupan _seiyuu_ yang normal.

"_Kak Lucy, aku saaaaaaaangat mencintaimu."_

"_Aku... tak bisa mengatakan sebaliknya, Michelle."_

"_Kenapa? Kita kan balikan!"_

"_Hanya sampai malam kan?"_

Kemudian Natsu mendengar Michelle berbisik.

"_Oke... Michelle... aku saaaaaaaangat mencintaimu juga."_

"_Hehe! Seperti itu semangatnya, Kak!_"

Samar-samar, Natsu dapat mendengar suara ciuman.

Wajah Natsu membiru.

Ia tersiksa, oke?! Ia tak tahu kenapa, tetapi... urgh.

"_Aku akan ke kamarku dulu_." Gusarnya, sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

Michelle menghentikan suara kecupan yang ia buat-buat itu. Lucy tertawa. "_Kurasa ia benar-benar cemburu_!" Lucy tersenyum lebar.

"_Misi ini akan berhasil jika dilanjutkan hingga esok hari!_" Michelle menambahkan, berharap agar sisi naif Lucy muncul. Tentu saja, ia melakukan hal ini demi mendapatkan Kak Lucy-nya kembali, dan bisa pulang ke Jerman tanpa adanya kekerasan.

"_Michelle..._" Lucy menghela napas. _"Maafkan aku, tapi sepertinya aku sudah punya jawaban._"

"_Apa?!" _seru sang empunya nama dengan antusias.

"_Aku..._" Lucy terhenti, "_Aku akan mendapatkan Natsu dengan caraku sendiri. Jadi aku takkan pulang. Maaf._"

Michelle tak terlalu terkejut. Ia sudah mengantisipasi hal ini, tentu saja. Namun, kekecewaannya tetap saja ada. Ia sudah menyukai Kak Lucy sejak dulu, kenapa ia malah menyukai orang lain?

"_Aku sudah menyukai Kakak sejak dulu. Kenapa begini?_" gumamnya.

"_Aku tahu rasanya..._" Lucy menjawab. "_Aku sudah menyukai Natsu sejak dulu. Kenapa begini_?"

Benar. Kondisi mereka berdua sama. Seharusnya Michelle menyadari hal itu, tetapi yang terlebih penting, seharusnya _Natsu _menyadari hal itu. Seharusnya pemuda itu menolak Lucy dengan tegas agar Lucy menyerah.

Michelle menatap Lucy dengan wajah kecewa. "_J-Jika kakak takkan menyerah soal Natsu.. seharusnya aku juga tak boleh menyerah!_"

"_Maaf saja, Michelle,_" senyuman Lucy melebar. "_Natsu belum menolakku. Jadi aku masih mempunyai harapan._"

Skakmat.

Dan... sepertinya di situlah akhir dari usaha Michelle.

**xxx**

"_Jadi, bagaimana saranku tentang modus membuat Natsu cemburu yang berujung pada balikan?_" tanya seseorang ceria dari seberang telpon dengan Bahasa Inggris yang fasih.

"_Kak Lucy sudah memberikan jawaban._" Michelle menjawab dengan kefasihan yang sama—intonasinya dingin. "_Kami kembali putus. Alasannya masih sama. Saat kecil, ia masih naif dan asal menerima cintaku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana ia mulai jatuh cinta kepada Natsu, tetapi ... sepertinya ia sungguh-sungguh mencintai pacarmu._"

Michelle dapat mendengar Lisanna mengerang. _"Benar-benar dia! Seenaknya saja mau merebut pacar orang!_"

"_Tetapi Natsu tak pernah menolaknya dengan tegas, kudengar." _Michelle tersenyum. "_Kak Lucy bisa saja mempunyai harapan._"

"_Lain kali aku akan membicarakannya dengan Natsu." _Lisanna bergumam sendiri, membuat Michelle terkekeh.

"_Baiklah. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Setidaknya hari ini aku sempat mencium Kak Lucy!" _intonasi Michelle kemudian berubah menjadi riang. Ia menghiraukan suara tersedak Lisanna dari seberang telpon.

"_Y-Yah, terserah kau."_

Kemudian Lisanna memutuskan telepon.

Michelle melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Kak Lucy dan Natsu pasti sedang tidur sekarang. Hm, waktu yang pas untuk pergi.

"_Capricorn, ayo_." Michelle berkata, sebelum akhirnya kedua menghilang dibalik remang-remang cahaya koridor.

**xxx**

Natsu membuka matanya perlahan.

Hari masih sangat gelap, kamarnya hanya disinari cahaya bulan yang menembus tirai putih tipis yang membalut jendelanya.

Napas hangat menerpa lehernya, membuatnya syok jantung kecil-kecilan.

'_Lucy_?' pikirnya.

"Nnnghhh..." Lucy mendesah pelan, merapatkan tubuhnya untuk mencari kehangatan tubuh Natsu. Natsu dapat merasakan mulut Lucy bersentuhan dengan lehernya.

"S-Sial.."

Lucy lalu memerangkapkan kakinya ke atas kaki Natsu dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada bidang sang _seiyuu_.

Mata Natsu melembut, entah kenapa.

Ia tahu betul bahwa gadis ini mencintainya.

Tapi... ia tak bisa berkata bahwa ia tidak balik mencintainya. Gadis ini jauh-jauh datang ke Jepang demi menemuinya—ia tak bisa menolaknya begitu saja. Setidaknya, itulah alasan yang dapat Natsu pikirkan sekarang.

Lagipula, Lucy baru saja balikan dengan Michelle..

Bagaikan menjawab pemikirannya, Lucy bergumam.

"_Natsu.. aku sudah putus lagi dengan Michelle..._"

"Huh?" Natsu menarik napas kaget. "Mengigau, ya?"

"_Sekarang.. giliranmu memutuskan... nenek sihir itu..._"

Kemudian hening. Deru napas Lucy yang pelan memenuhi ruangan.

Natsu menghela napas. Lain kali, ia harus berbicara ke Lisanna untuk tidak menjahili gadis ini lagi. Ia harap saja balikan dengan Lisanna bukan keputusan yang salah, mengingat sikap posesif keterlaluan sang _sound editor _dulu.

Tapi... benarkah... bahwa itu adalah keputusan yang salah?

Haruskah ia menjawab perasaan Lucy agar ia tak lama menunggu dan terluka?

Cih, Natsu jarang berpikir. Karena gadis itu, ia memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu.

Lebih baik... ia tidur.

Dan benar, detik selanjutnya ia tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung...**

**A/N: Aloha minna-swaan.. Yama kembali. Eh ketahuan deh kalo Yama yang ngolor update. GOMEN TAPI KAN GUE BANYAK TRY OUT DAN UJIAN DAN HAFALAN SANA SINI GITU LOH /hush. Ananda Nako, maafkan diriku juga :') /udah nak.**

**Tik tok! Yama cuma bisa nulis ini. Yak! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! Terima kasih sudah me review! Review itu bagai permen yg membahagiakan author :D**

**~Minako&amp;Yama**


	11. Chapter 11

"Maaf, Nona. Bisakah kau menyingkirkan tanganmu dari kekasihku?"

"Maafkan aku, Nona. Tapi yang harus menyingkirkan tangan dari Natsu-ku itu adalah dirimu sendiri."

Geraman tiba-tiba terdengar. Listrik imaji merajalela—keluar dari manik safir dan karamel yang saling bersitatap dengan sengit. Natsu Dragneel kontan menarik napas lelah—_sangat lelah_.

"Natsu, bisakah kau tidak melakukan pelecehan di dalam apartemenku seperti ini?" Gray menatap malas ke arah pria _pink_ malang yang kini kedua tangannya tengah dikekang oleh dua wanita cantik dengan begitu posesif. _Kurang ajar_—Gray iri hati, memaki dalam hati.

Natsu segera menoleh, tersinggung berat. "Siapa yang melecehkan!? Di sini akulah korbannya, sialan! Mereka terus-terusan melengket padaku sejak setengah jam yang lalu!" berteriak tidak terima.

"Sudah, sudah." Gildarts menengahi dengan mata sayu dan pipi yang memerah, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi gelas birnya. "Nikmati saja pestanya! Ayo dimakan, dimakan!"

Semakin tersulut, "Bagaimana aku bisa makan kalau kedua tanganku di'borgol' begini!?" sayangnya teriakannya segera teredam oleh dentuman musik yang sengaja dikeraskan—Natsu segera mengutuk siapapun yang dengan kurang ajarnya melakukan itu.

Gray semakin menekuk bibirnya ke bawah, cemberut habis-habisan. "Omong-omong, KENAPA HARUS APARTEMENKU!?" teriaknya sekeras mungkin, urat-urat kemarahan bermunculan di sekitar wajahnya. Pria itu benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa dia—_apartemennya_—lah yang lagi-lagi dan selalu jadi korban pelampiasan _hasrat pribadi_ teman-teman tidak beresnya itu.

Erza berjengit. "Tenangkan dirimu, Gray. Kan sudah biasa juga kami memakai apartemenmu." Wanita _scarlet_ itu menenggak minuman bersodanya.

Urat kesabaran nyaris putus, "Ya, tapi 'kan aku sedang menaikmati waktu kebersamaanku dengan Juvia!"

Di sampingnya, seorang gadis berambut biru berujar pelan dengan nada gugup (karena jujur, dia hanya beberapa kali pernah bertemu dengan rekan-rekan kerja kekasihnya, namun tetap tidak pernah terbiasa dengan suasana _ramai_ yang selalu mereka timbulkan—apalagi kali ini mereka datang menyerbu ramai-ramai), "Ju-Juvia tidak masalah asal Juvia bisa tetap bersama dengan Gray-_sama_ meskipun tidak lagi berduaan."

"Tuh, dengarkan kekasihmu." Gildarts menyahut lancang.

"DIA KECEWA, BODOH!"

Pria bermarga Fullbuster itu benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa mereka harus merayakan pesta ulang tahun Jackal di apartemennya!? Sudah main terobos masuk seenaknya, bikin apartemennya berantakan, sudah itu tidak minta maaf lagi! Boro-boro minta maaf, izin saja tidak sama si pemilik apartemen!

Gray tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa tahan berteman dengan orang-orang ini—terlebih dia semakin tak mengerti kenapa dia masih waras mengenal mereka sampai saat ini. Manik obsidian itu kini beralih menatap ke sekeliling apartemennya yang kini benar-benar sudah dibuat berantakan oleh teman-teman—_brengsek—_nya, mengabsen siapa saja yang kini tengah menjajah ruang tamunya, dari yang duduk berjejer di atas sofa sampai yang lesehan saja di atas karpet. Dari arah kanannya, ada kekasihnya, Juvia Lockser yang meminum sodanya dengan malu sambil sesekali melirik-lirik dirinya, kemudian di sampingnya ada Lisanna yang mengapit lengan Natsu, dan di samping Natsu ada Lucy yang mengapit lengan satunya. Lalu di sofa satu lagi ada Erza yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Jellal, dan di sampingnya ada Mira yang duduk berdua dengan kekasihnya, Laxus (yang dipaksa ikut menghadiri pesta), dan terakhir Gildarts yang duduk lesehan di atas karpet dengan wajah yang sudah memerah karena mabuk. Sementara itu, di tengah-tengah ruangan, Sang Bintang Pesta, Jackal berdiri dengan senyum kikuk yang senantiasa mengembang sejak tadi—selama setengah jam dia berdiri menunggui teman-temannya selesai berdebat, nyatanya sampai sekarang tidak selesai-selesai juga—pria itu segera menarik napas panjang, kemudian berdeham kencang.

"EHEM!"

Hening seketika. Jackal segera berjengit—kalau dengan cara ini mereka bisa langsung diam, kenapa tidak daritadi saja dia lakukan!? Membuat kakinya menderita saja ...

"Aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya karena sudah menyiapkan pesta ini untukku—sungguh, aku benar-benar terharu. Aku sangat senang, terima kasih sekali lagi, teman-teman." pria pirang itu tersenyum tulus.

Mendengar itu, semua orang lantas tersenyum dan menyoraki pria itu dengan sukacita.

"_Ne, _Jackal! Sebenarnya ini adalah idenya Natsu, _lho_!" seru Lisanna masih setia memerangkap tangan Natsu ke dalam dekapan.

"Oh! Jadi ini semua ulahmu, _Flame-head_!?" teriak sang pemilik apartemen dengan murka, namun sayangnya tak ada yang menanggapi.

Meringis sebentar, Sang Bintang Pesta kembali bersuara, "Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku—" Jackal menjeda, ikut mengabaikan Gray yang tengah ber-_oi_ ria—"Aku ingin mengajak kalian ke suatu tempat."

"Kalian brengsek, jangan mengabaikanku!"

"Ke suatu tempat? Di mana?" Mira bertanya semangat.

"Wah! Sepertinya kau akan mengajak kami ke tempat yang menarik!" seru Natsu.

"Karena selama satu minggu ini aku libur, kurasa aku bisa ikut. Kau juga 'kan Jellal?"

"Err, ya. Kalau untuk sehari dua hari kurasa aku bisa ikut."

"Kita akan ke mana, Jackal?"

"Jangan mengabaikanku kubilang!"

"G-Gray-_sama_, tenanglah."

Jackal menarik senyum lebar, nyaris seperti cengiran, "Ke Vila pribadiku. Di dekat pantai Seabellus."

Dan Gray resmi diabaikan sepenuhnya.

**Fairy Tail ****(c) ****Hiro Mashima**

**MELTDOWN**

_an Natsu x Lucy collaboration fanfiction by __Minako-chan Namikaze and Sakurajima no Yama_

Warning: OOC, Typo(s), (kayaknya) lebih ke humor daripada drama, Seiyuu!Natsu and Yandere!Lucy, Cabe!LisannaLucy(?), etc.

Keterangan: huruf _italic _berarti karakter tengah berbicara dengan bahasa asing.

**.**

Enjoy!

**.**

**.**

Pintu kamar mandi ditutup dari belakang. Pria berambut merah jambu segera berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya—dengan hanya sehelai handuk putih yang melingkari pinggang.

Cklek.

Pintu kamar dibuka. Natsu Dragneel menjengukkan kepalanya masuk demi mendapati sosok Lucy Heartfilia yang tengah berjongkok di hadapan sebuah lemari yang terbuka lebar dengan satu buah koper besar yang terbuka lebar pula di sampingnya.

Alis-alis _pink _Natsu saling bertataut. Bibirnya menggaris kesal—_oh Tuhan, dia belum selesai lagi!?_

"Luce, sudah berapa jam kau mem-_packing _pakaianmu?" tanyanya kesal, membuka pintu dengan lebih lebar kemudian berjalan masuk. Berkacak pinggang di belakang Lucy.

Menjawab cuek, "Baru juga satu jam. Cepat sekali kau mandi, Natsu." seraya memasukkan selembar handuk _pink __ke_ dalam koper.

Natsu mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Kemudian menarik napas penat.

"Lucy, di mana bajuku? Kau sudah menyiapkannya?"

"Ada di atas tempat tidur." kemudian kepala pirang tersentak, segera saja menoleh ke arah Natsu yang tengah berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur. "Ah, apa aku perlu keluar?"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Aku akan ganti baju di kamar mandi." Natsu segera menyabet pakaiannya dari atas tempat tidur, kemudian berjalan cepat menuju pintu yang masih terbuka lebar. Namun, sebelum benar-benar keluar, pria itu menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke arah Lucy yang telah kembali 'berberes' pakaian. "Kau sendiri kapan bersiap-siap?" tanya pria itu dengan raut kesal.

"Iya, iya. Nanti. Sebentar lagi juga selesai." Lucy memilih-milih pakaiannya di lemari dengan raut wajah serius—yang entah Natsu tidak mengerti sebenarnya Lucy tengah menyiapkan baju untuk menginap di Vila atau malah sedang menyiapkan kostum dan segala perlengkapan _make up _untuk festival Halloween.

"Luce, jangan banyak-banyak bawa baju. Kita di sana cuma dua hari semalam, ingat?"

"Iya, iya. Natsu bawel, ah"—dan Lucy pun tak mengerti kenapa Natsu bisa jadi rempong sekali sejak pagi tadi—"Sudah berpakaianlah sana! Atau kau ingin aku yang memakaikannya?"

"Baik-baik!" Natsu segera berbalik dan keluar dari kamar, sebelum kepalanya benar-benar menghilang dari muka pintu, pria itu rupanya masih ingin menyempatkan diri untuk memberi ancaman tiada arti. "Awas, ya. Ketika aku mengetuk pintu ini nanti, kau sudah harus selesai bersiap-siap!"

Lucy memutar bola mata. "Iya. Iya. Natsu, sekalian saja kau jadi suamiku kalau sudah bisa secerewet ini."

Siku-siku langsung bertengger di jidat Natsu. Merasa harga dirinya telah dilukai lantaran baru saja dituduh cerewet. "Aku cerewet karena aku tahu seberapa lama seorang wanita menghabiskan waktu untuk berdandan! Jam sembilan nanti kita sudah harus berada di halaman studio. Jangan lama-lama."

Blam.

Natsu segera menutup pintu—menolak mendengar bantahan Lucy lagi. Pria itu segera melesat ke kamar mandi. Melepaskan handuk yang melingkari pinggang dan menggantungnya. Segera berpakaian sekilat mungkin.

Mungkin ada yang heran—atau juga tidak lantaran tak sadar—kenapa dialog Natsu dan Lucy tidak dimiringkan alias di-_italic_-an. Karena sekarang Lucy sudah bisa bahasa Jepang (meskipun kadang masih suka salah-salah menyebutkan kalimat). Semenjak 'insiden' Natsu balikan dengan Lisanna sepuluh hari yang lalu, Lucy mulai mengurung diri di apartemen dan berdiam diri di ruang tamu demi menghapal kosakata yang ada di Kamus Besar Bahasa Jepang - Jerman yang diberikan oleh Levy. Dalam waktu satu minggu, wanita pirang itu sudah mampu menghapal seluruh kosakata dan bahkan sedikit demi sedikit bisa menuliskan kanji dengan benar. Prestasi ini tidak akan mungkin diraihnya jika ia tidak belajar dengan _motto_ 'AKU TIDAK BERHAK MENCINTAI NATSU DRAGNEEL DENGAN SEGENAP HATI JIKA DALAM WAKTU SATU MINGGU AKU BELUM BISA BERBICARA DENGAN BAHASA JEPANG'. Dan _motto_ itu dipajang di hadapan wanita itu dengan _font _yang sengaja ditulis sebesar mungkin dengan bahasa Jerman. Dan sepanjang proses belajar-menghapal, Natsu bisa melihat aura suram dan mencengkam yang keluar dari punggung Lucy yang komat-kamit tidak jelas seraya mencoreti sesuatu di atas kertas putih tak berdosa—Natsu bahkan sempat panik mengira kalau Lucy telah dirasuki makhluk halus semacam jin atau setan.

Levy McGarden juga turut membantu Lucy dengan senang hati. Natsu sering mendapati gadis berbandana itu berada di apartemennya mengajari Lucy ini-itu selepas makan malam. Dan memang pada dasarnya Lucy adalah seorang wanita yang cerdas. Dia bahkan sudah mulai membiasakan diri berbicara bahasa Jepang sejak empat hari yang lalu.

Natsu meraih kemeja hijau dengan motif pohon-pohon kelapa yang dibelikan Lucy dua hari yang lalu untuknya. Ah, adakah yang penasaran kenapa Lucy tiba-tiba jadi kebanyakan baju hingga tak sanggup memilih dengan cepat pakaian mana yang harus ia bawa ke Vila? Bahkan wanita itu sampai membelikannya beberapa baju—padahal dulu baju saja masih merengek minta Natsu meminjamkan kaus oblong kebesarannya.

Natsu tanpa sadar memutar bola mata. Ini semua ulah Michele. Sepupu Lucy dari Jerman itu beberapa hari yang lalu mengirimkan Lucy kartu ATM khusus untuk di Jepang. Sebagian uang tabungan Lucy di Jerman—yang Natsu tidak ingin tahu sebanyak apa karena takut minder—telah dipindahkan ke kartu ATM Jepang milik Lucy. Akibatnya, dua hari yang lalu Lucy belanja besar-besaran di mall. Untung Natsu menolak diseret ikut dengan alasan ada _dubbing _mendadak hingga akhirnya wanita itu pergi bersama Levy yang kebetulan tengah menganggur—dan pulang dari sana Levy tiba-tiba meminta ikut juga ke Vila hingga mengharuskan Natsu untuk menelepon Jackal demi meminta izin untuk membawa satu—ah tidak, dua, karena entah kenapa Gajeel mendadak ingin ikut juga—orang lagi ke Vila. Untung Jackal orang yang baik, jadi dia setuju-setuju saja. Katanya, 'semakin banyak orang, semakin menyenangkan'. Namun dalam hati, Natsu menyalahi prinsip itu. Bagi Natsu, 'semakin banyak orang, semakin pening pula kepalanya'—apalagi kalau 'banyak orang' itu adalah teman-teman berisiknya.

Natsu segera membuka pintu kamar mandi begitu mendapati dirinya telah selesai berpakaian. Kakinya lagi-lagi melangkah cepat menuju pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat setelah meraih sesuatu yang ia letakkan di atas kepala kursi.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Lucy! Kau sudah selesai?"

Sahutan segera menyambutnya. "Sudah! Masuk saja!"

Natsu segera memutar kenop dan mendorong permukaan pintu. Manik obsidiannya segera mendapati Lucy yang tengah berdiri di depan cermin besar lemari. Memutar-mutar tubuhnya yang terbalut gaun one piece berwarna biru langit sebatas lutut ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kepala pirang menoleh, membuat rambut panjangnya yang diikat dengan pita biru ke samping kanan berkibar bagaikan selendang tipis yang diterpa angin.

Lucy menarik senyum; senyuman paling manis sama seperti penampilannya yang juga begitu manis.

"Tidak lama, 'kan? _Ikanmasyou_!"

Natsu tersenyum geli kemudian melangkah masuk.

_Lihat, dia lagi-lagi salah mengucapkan kata._

Pria berhelaian merah muda itu berhenti tepat di hadapan Lucy yang mendongak menatapnya dengan senyum yang tak pernah beranjak dari bibir _peach_-nya.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah topi bundar berwarna putih mendarat dengan empuk di atas kepala pirang. Lucy segera berkedip. Tangannya langsung terangkat, memegang kedua sisi topi lebar yang Natsu taruh di atas kepalanya.

Terdengar dengusan geli dari si pria _pink_. "Ngawur. Yang benar itu _'Ik__i__mas__h__ou'_."

Lucy mendongak, menatap Natsu dengan karamel bundar yang melebar. Natsu mendadak memalingkan muka, Lucy bisa melihat rona merah yang tiba-tiba muncul di kedua pipi mulus pujaannya.

"K-Kau tampak lebih manis kalau memakai topi itu." Natsu langsung mengutuki diri kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi salah tingkah begini. "Sudahlah. Ayo berangkat sekarang!" pria itu segera meraih tasnya dan koper Lucy yang diletakkan di sisi pintu. Berjalan keluar meninggalkan Lucy yang masih berdiri diam di tempatnya.

Wanita itu berkedip sekali, perlahan rona merah menghiasi pipi cerahnya.

Senyum kembali mengembang. "Um!" Segera saja dia berlarian menyusul Natsu.

XXX

"Aku di sini."

"Tidak. Aku yang akan duduk di sini."

Lucy dan Lisanna saling melempar _deathglare _satu sama lain—Natsu yang tengah duduk di hadapan keduanya seolah dapat melihat petir imajinasi dari kedua mata mereka.

"Pokoknya aku duduk di sini!" Lucy berseru seraya menepuk kepala kursi di samping Natsu.

"Apa masalahmu!? Natsu itu PACARKU! Aku yang lebih berhak duduk di sampingnya!" Lisanna menghentakkan kaki, membuat bus yang nyaris penuh itu bergetar karena wanita itu menginjak lantainya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Ap—" Karamel segera melotot. "Hmp! Aku datang BERDUA dengan Natsu! Dan aku tinggal SATU ATAP dengannya! Aku yang lebih berhak karena aku yang LEBIH DEKAT dengannya dibanding kau!"

"Kau bukan siapa-siapanya! Akulah pacarnya Natsu!"

"Huh! Baru jadi pacarnya saja bangga! Tadi pagi aku melakukan kegiatan suami istri dengan Natsu!"

_Tadi pagi aku melakukan kegiatan suami istri dengan Natsu!_

_...__Melakukan kegiatan suami istri dengan Natsu!_

_..__...__kegiatan suami istri!_

_...__...__aku dengan Natsu!_

_...__...__...dengan Natsu!_

_...__...__..Natsu!_

_... _APA ...!?

Usai teriakan yang begitu lantang dan menggema itu, mesin bus mendadak mati. Erza tersedak _cake_, Jellal melotot sempurna, majalah dewasa Gildarts tiba-tiba koyak di tengah, Gray cengo, Juvia menutup mulut dengan wajah merah padam, Mira ber-_ara-ara_, Laxus menguap, Elfman jadi patung, Evergreen ber-OMG ria, Levy memerah, Gajeel ber-geehee ria, dan Jackal tiba-tiba tersandung saat menaiki bus.

"A-Apa—?" Lisanna _jawdrop_.

"Oi—" rahang Natsu sudah jatuh ke lantai.

Gray segera jadi Az*z Gagap. "K-Kalian melakukannya!? Kegiatan suami-istri!? Y-Yang begini-begini?" jari-jari Gray tiba-tiba bergerak ambigu.

"O-Oi, Gray! Mikir apa kau, hah!?" Natsu segera menoleh ke belakang demi meneriaki kekasih Juvia itu.

"Hah?" Lucy hanya berkedip ria mendapati reaksi orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Erza berdehem. "Natsu, aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau seberengsek ini. Mentang-mentang Lucy tinggal satu atap denganmu, kau jadi berpikir bisa bebas meng-_rape_-nya begitu?" tatapan horor dikirim dengan kilat tanpa memerlukan jasa tukang pos ataupun Je.N.E, Natsu segera saja dibuat merinding disko.

"A-apa!? R-Rape? T-Tidak, Erza! Kau salah paham!"

"Kau masih berani menyangkal? Apa kau sedang cari mati?"

Aura horor semakin menjadi-jadi. Natsu segera merapat pada jendela—bersiap lompat keluar jika dirinya terancam dibunuh saat ini juga.

"_Ara-ara_ ..." Mira kembali bersuara dengan senyum yang menghilangkan matanya—namun entah kenapa senyumannya itu malah membuat Natsu semakin berpikir untuk lompat keluar saat ini juga demi menyelamatkan hidup yang bahkan baru saja mencapai seperempat abad—

Gray tiba-tiba bangkit. Meninggalkan Juvia yang masih cengo di kursi. Wajah pria _raven _itu pun tak jauh beda cengonya.

"Lu-Lucy ... kalian ... kalian benar-benar telah melakukannya?"

Lucy lantas mengerutkan dahi. "Huh? Kegiatan suami-istri, 'kan? Iya, kami melakukannya tadi pagi." menjawab santai.

Bus tiba-tiba hening.

"Oi! Jangan menatapku seolah aku adalah penjahat kelamin! Kami tidak melakukan apapun tadi pagi!" Natsu membela diri alih-alih keringat dingin lantaran mendapati Erza tiba-tiba berdiri untuk mengambil sesuatu dari tas yang ditaruh di atasnya.

Mendengar itu, Lucy tiba-tiba memalingkan wajah dengan ekspresi terluka. "Natsu, teganya kau berbohong seperti itu ..."

Natsu merasa ingin mati saja saat ini juga.

"Tidak, Luce! Tolong jangan buat ekspresi terluka yang akan semakin membuat mereka salah paham!"

"Hoho! Kalian ternyata benar-benar telah melakukannya!" Natsu merasa ingin mencekik Gildarts saat ini juga.

"Natsu, seingatku kau masih dalam status berpacaran dengan adikku. Bisa jelaskan apa artinya ini?" Mira tersenyum semakin horor.

"TIDAK! Kalian salah paham! Dan Gray! Berhenti menganga seperti orang tolol! Dan Lisanna, kumohon jangan menangis dulu!"—_sungguh, _Kami-sama_, cabut saja nyawaku sekaraaaaaang ..._

Gray segera mengatupkan bibir seksinya yang sejak tadi menganga tidak elit, kemudian kembali menatap Lucy dengan alis-alis hitam yang saling bertaut. "Aku masih tidak percaya kalian benar-benar telah melakukannya. Meskipun aku tahu Natsu itu bodoh dan berengsek, aku tidak pernah mengira kalau dia bisa kalap juga sampai berani melakukan perbuatan tercela seperti ini."

_Perbuatan tercela_?—Lucy 100% gagal paham. Natsu 100% jadi error seketika.

"Lucy." Gray menatap serius. Bus kembali hening, seolah menunggu apa yang akan terlontar dari bibir pria Fullbuster itu. _"Lucy, katakan padaku dengan sejujur-jujurnya ._.." Gray sengaja memakai bahasa Inggris agar dapat memastikan Lucy benar-benar mengerti pertanyaannya.

Lucy mengangguk tanda konfirmasi dia siap menjawab pertanyaan Gray dengan sejujur-jujurnya.

Gray menarik napas sebentar. "_Apakah ... apakah kalian benar-benar melakukan seks?"_

Di detik itu juga, sebuah tas tiba-tiba melayang menabrak kepala hitam Gray.

"Oi! Gray! Dasar ember jorok! Apa yang barusan kau tanyakan pada Lucy, hah!?"

"Aku hanya meminta konfirmasi darinya, _Flame Head _tengik!"

"Konfimasi-konfimasi! Fesbuk kali pake konfirmasi! Apa kau tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan bahasa yang lebih sopan dan tidak vulgar seperti itu!?"

"Hah? Jadi kau ingin aku menggunakan perumpaan saja begitu? Baiklah." Gray kembali menghadap Lucy yang cuma diam membeku memerhatikan mereka. Tatapan Gray penuh determinasi. "Lucy, kau sudah pernah belah duren dengan Natsu?" kali ini dia menggunakan bahasa Jepang (tanpa sadar).

Kali ini sepatu yang melayang mencium kepala Gray dengan mesranya.

"Bodoh! Dasar _stripper _tolol! Tidak adakah perumpamaan yang lebih sopan dari itu!?" Natsu emosi tingkat kronis.

"Itu sudah lebih sopan daripada mengatakan seks!"

"Seks malah jauh lebih sopan dari pada belah duren-mu itu! Kau sengaja cari mati, ya, denganku!?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, otak kadal!"

Lucy mengerutkan kening di tengah-tengah pertengkaran tidak mutu itu. Bahkan suara teriakan Erza dan sorak-sorai teman-temannya yang lain sengaja diabaikan. Kepalanya mengingat-ingat apa yang ditanyakan Gray barusan.

"Se ... sek ..." dia bergumam, ragu. Masih berusaha mengingat-ingat bagaimana Gray mengucapkannya tadi. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia berseru, membuat bus kembali hening dan semua pasang mata menoleh ke arahnya. Lucy tersenyum lebar pada Gray yang kini lehernya dicekik Natsu. _"Gray bertanya apakah aku sudah _shake_ dengan Natsu, 'kan? Tentu saja sudah. Bahkan ketika aku pertama kali tidur di apartemennya, kami langsung melakukan _shake_."_

Bus kembali geger. Natsu menepuk-nepuk jidatnya dengan raut wajah sudah bosan hidup.

"Natsu, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka ..." Gray geleng-geleng kepala seraya kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Natsu-_san_. Juvia tidak menyangka Natsu-_san_ ternyata orangnya seperti ini. Ditambah lagi, Natsu-_san_ melakukannya dengan Lucy-_san_ padahal Natsu-_san_ masih berpacaran dengan Lisanna-_san_."

"Tidak—ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan—!"

"Hahaha! Bagus, Natsu! Kau sudah jadi pria dewasa sekarang! Bagus! Lanjutkan kebejatanmu—ADOW!"

"Diam kau orang tua! Cepat mati sana!" kini Natsu telah kehilangan dua sepatu demi melempari dua orang somplak.

"Natsu ... kau ... aku tidak menyangka kau bisa setega ini ..." Lisanna mulai berlinangan air mata.

"Natsu Dragneel ... kukira kau selama ini adalah seorang pria jantan sepertiku. Tapi ternyata ..." Elfman (sok) memasang wajah kecewa.

"_Ara-ara_ ..." senyum Mira semalin gelap dan horor.

"Hoam ..." Natsu mengutuk pria pirang kurang ajar yang malah menyamankan diri di tempat duduknya samping Mira. Tidak tahu apa dia kalau Natsu sudah di ambang kematian seperti ini!?

"Err ..." Jackal hanya mampu mengerutkan kening.

Jellal berdeham.

Levy memilih bungkam. Sementara Gajeel sudah ketiduran karena busnya tidak jalan-jalan.

Natsu merasa ingin bunuh diri saat ini juga.

"T-Tidak, _minna_! Kalian salah paham! Lucy! Jelaskan semuanya pada mereka! Jangan seenaknya berkata ambigu seperti itu, tolonglah!"

Semakin berkedip bingung. "Huh? Bukannya aku sudah bilang dengan benar, ya? Kau dan aku memang seperti suami-istri, 'kan tadi pagi? Dan kita juga sudah melakukan _shake _di hari pertama aku tinggal di apartemenmu, 'kan?"—sungguh, sejujurnya Lucy tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang di bus ini tiba-tiba memasang raut wajah seorang pembunuh. Apakah dia telah salah lagi mengucapkan kalimat hingga mereka jadi marah dan berniat menghabisinya? (dan di sini Lucy malah semakin salah paham)

Banjir keringat semakin merajalela. Natsu menatap ngeri Erza yang sudah mengeluarkan rotan dari dalam tas. Dan Mirajane semakin melebarkan senyuman pencabut nyawanya.

Natsu reflek mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah tengah ditodong polisi. "K-Kalian! Tunggu! Jangan bunuh aku dulu! L-Lucy tadi pagi hanya membantuku menyiapkan pakaian untuk berangkat! Itu saja! Dan Lucy, sek yang Gray maksud itu adalah 'seks'! Bercinta! Bukan bersalaman!"

Mata Lucy segera membulat mendengarnya. Kemudian, entah kenapa dia malah memalingkan wajahnya kembali. Merona sejadi-jadinya. "Natsu ... tidak kusangka kau mengajakku secepat ini ... ah, bagaimana ini? Aku belum siap ..."

_Demi kolornya Gray yang terbang dari balkon saat di jemur di cuaca bersalju—kenapa dia malah membuatku semakin dekat dengan kematian!?_

Natsu ingin melesak mati ke dalam bumi saat ini juga.

"BODOH!"

PLAK!

Lucy mengerang kesakitan dan segera memegangi pungungnya yang baru saja ditampar oleh Lisanna. Ditatapnya wanita platina itu dengan sorot _apa-masalahmu!?_

Lisanna mendengus. Keki setengah mati. "_Natsu sama sekali tidak mengajakmu bercinta! Dia bilang, kau harus menjelaskan pada kami semua kalau kalian tidak melakukan hal porno tadi pagi! Atau sebelum-sebelumnya! Makanya, belaja__r__ bahasa Jepang dengan benar biar tidak salah paham dan bikin orang salah paham_!" teriaknya dengan bahasa inggris yang fasih.

Lucy langsung membulatkan bibir. Baru paham rupanya.

"O-Oh ... m-maaf, Natsu. Maaf semuanya. Aku sudah membuat kalian semua salah paham. Tadi pagi kami tidak melalukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Aku hanya membantu Natsu menyiapkan pakaiannya saja. Lalu, Natsu yang baru saja selesai mandi menghampiriku sambil bertanya, 'Lucy, di mana bajuku?', kemudian aku menjawab, 'ada di atas tempat tidur'. Aku merasa saat itu kami mirip sepasang suami istri. Jadi ... yah ... begitulah. Haha." Lucy tersenyum malu-malu seraya mengaruk pipinya yang merona.

Semua kaum Adam segera bengong menyaksikan hal tersebut.

Tiba-tiba dari arah depan, "_Ano_ ... penumpang sekalian. Bus akan segera berangkat. Diharapkan untuk segera mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing." ujar Pak Supir.

Mendengar itu, semua orang segera menghampiri tempat duduk masing-masing dan segera menyamankan diri jok. Topik Natsu-yang-ternyata-adalah-orang-bejat segera terlupakan tanpa meninggalkan bekas. Semuanya sudah siap berangkat. Kecuali dua orang—

"Minggir! Aku mau duduk!"

"Kau yang minggir! Akulah yang akan duduk di sini!"

"Di sebelah Gildarts masih ada tempat kosong! Kau duduk saja di sana!"

"Tidak mau! Aku maunya duduk di samping Natsu!"

"Heh! Tidak tahu diri! Natsu itu pacarku! MILIKKU!"

"Memangnya aku peduli?"

Tidak tahan, Natsu tiba-tiba berdiri. "Kalian. Diam sebentar dan dengarkan perkataanku."

Kedua wanita cantik itu segera bungkam lantaran yang sejak tadi jadi perdebatan tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan menyeramkan.

Bahu wanita platina tiba-tiba disentuh oleh kedua telapak besar Natsu.

"Lis, kau duduk di sini." Natsu mendudukkan Lisanna ke kursi di sampingnya. Lisanna langsung tersenyum cerah.

Lucy segera dibuat keki mampus. Pengen bunuh orang rasanya—

"Dan Luce," Natsu kini beralih menatapnya. Kedua pundaknya direnggut dan Lucy membiarkan Natsu mendudukkannya ke kursi yang pria itu duduki tadi, tepat di sebelah Lisanna.

"Kau duduk di sini."

_Nah lho?_

Lucy dan Lisanna saling berpandangan dengan mata membulat dan raut gagal paham.

"Dan aku akan duduk di samping Pak Supir." ujar Natsu dengan raut wajah gusar kemudian berbalik untuk menghampiri bagian depan bus.

"TUNGGU!" Dua tangan segera menarik ujung bajunya.

Natsu menarik napas lelah. Kemudian berjengit pada dua gadis di belakangnya.

"Lepas. Kalian duduk diam di sana. Kalau kalian berdebat terus, bisa-bisa busnya tidak kunjung berangkat." Natsu stress tingkat kronis.

"Oke, oke! Baik! Aku punya cara lain!" Lisanna berseru lantang. "Natsu, jangan duduk di samping Pak Supir. Memangnya dia itu pacarmu apa? Lucy, berdiri! Cepat!" Lisanna segera menarik Lucy berdiri secara paksa hingga kini mereka berhadap-hadapan.

"Ayo kita putuskan dengan _jankenpon_!"

Lucy hanya bisa berkedip-kedip. "_Jan ... ken ... pon...?"_

_Huh, _jankenpon _saja tidak tahu! Sudah dipastikan akulah yang akan menang!_

Lisanna memasang senyum antagonis. "Baiklah! Ayo mulai! _Jankenpon_!"

XXX

Lisanna memandangi dua jarinya—telunjuk dan jari tengah—dengan pipi yang mengembung kesal. Alis-alis putihnya saling bertaut. Keki setengah mati. Dari arah depan, tepatnya kursi di depannya, Lucy tiba-tiba menoleh. Meleletkan lidah ke arahnya sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangannya.

Alis Lisanna semakin berkerut.

Sial! Kenapa pula dia harus kalah dari Lucy!? Kalah telak dengan _jankenpon _lagi!

"Hahaha! Baru berangkat saja sudah seseru ini! Anak muda itu memang penuh semangat masa muda, ya!" Gildarts tertawa keras di samping Lisanna, membuat wanita itu berjengit semakin kesal.

_Semangat masa muda dagumu! Ini semangat menentang tindakan poligami namanya!_

Lisanna memalingkan wajah ke luar jendela—dirinya memang sengaja duduk merapat di jendela tepat di belakang Natsu.

"Uggh ..." sang pria _pink _senderan di tepian jendela yang terbuka lebar. Angin sepoi-sepoi berembus menerpa wajahnya yang entah kenapa membiru. Pipinya terus mengembung sejak tadi. Lucy yang sejak tadi memerhatikan lantas mengernyit heran.

"Natsu, kau kenapa?"

"Ugh .. Ak—mual ... hoek ..." raut wajahnya tampak tersiksa, mau muntah tapi sayangnya perutnya belum mengizinkan untuk meloloskan sarapan tadi pagi keluar dari mulut.

Lisanna segera mengeluarkan permen dari dalam tas selempangnya. Dan dia sedikit merasa beruntung juga karena tidak duduk tepat di samping Natsu. Paling tidak, jika Natsu merasa ingin muntah, yang bakal menjadi sasaran wadah terdekat sudah pasti si Lucy Heartfilia. Tidak mungkin Natsu masih sempat-sempatnya menahan muntahan kemudian berbalik ke belakang dan memuntahi wajah Lisanna. Dan wanita itu kini berdoa semoga Lucy kena sembur oleh Natsu seperti Gray yang sudah pernah dimuntahi oleh kekasihnya itu saat di perjalanan ke Kyoto dulu.

Lisanna berjinjit sedikit kemudian menyodorkan tangannya. "Natsu, mau permen? Rasanya strawberry mint."

"Uhh ... ya, terima kasih, Lis." Natsu membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan permen dari Lisanna.

Lucy segera _jeles_ melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan matanya itu. "Natsu, kau mabuk kendaraan?"

"Iya!" Lisanna segera nyerobot, Lucy lantas mengerutkan alis sedalam mungkin. Terang-terangan menatap tak suka ke arah Lisanna. Dia kan bertanya pada Natsu, dan sejak kapan Lisanna merasa dirinya adalah Natsu hingga merasa berhak menjawab pertanyaannya?

"Natsu itu tidak bisa naik kendaraan apapun. Seharusnya kau tahu betul hal itu karena tadi kau mengatakan kalau kau LEBIH dekat dengannya dibanding aku."

_Dahel—_

Sudut alis Lucy mulai berkedut-kedut. "Tapi ... Natsu tidak pernah mabuk saat menaiki mobilnya."

"Ya karena itu adalah mobilnya sendiri. Masa begitu saja heran, sih." Lisanna kembali menyuapi Natsu permen yang disambut pria _pink_ itu dengan sukarela.

Melihat hal itu, Lucy segera mengembungkan pipi. "Natsu, kepalamu pusing? Bersandarlah di bahuku. Aku tidak keberatan dijadikan bantal. Guling juga tidak masalah."

Lisanna segera mendelik ke arahnya.

"Uhh ... tidak, Luce. Aku sandaran pada jendela saja."

Lucy segera mendesah kecewa, Lisanna tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Kenapa!? Apa bahuku sekeras itu hingga kau lebih memilih bersandar pada jendela yang tidak ada empuk-empuknya itu?" Lucy mengerutkan kening, ekspresinya terluka.

"Tidak, Lucy—" Natsu semakin pening. "Kalau aku bersandar di bahumu, kemudian aku tiba-tiba muntah bagaimana?"

Lucy terdiam sejenak. Mencerna kata demi kata. Kemudian pada akhirnya mengangguk kikuk.

"O-Oh ... begitu, ya. Ya, sudah. Memang lebih baik kau bersandar saja pada jendela itu."

_._

_._

Lisanna menyandarkan punggungnya ke busa kursi bus yang empuk. Merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar kemudian menarik napas penat. Baru berangkat saja dia sudah selelah ini. Kepala platinanya tiba-tiba menoleh ke samping, menatap Gildarts dengan mata biru bundar menyorot penasaran.

"_Ne_, Gildarts. Setelah sampai di Vila nanti, kita mau melakukan apa saja?"

"Hm?" halaman majalah pusaka dibalik. Gildarts menjawab santai, "Tentu saja bersenang-senang. Main air di pantai, memancing, barbeque ... oh! Jackal bilang nanti malam juga akan ada _game_."

"_Game? Game_ apa?"

Bahu diangkat sekilas, "Tidak tahu juga. Tapi katanya sejenis uji nyali. Yang jelas syarat permainannya harus berpasangan."

Lisanna dan Lucy (yang sejak tadi mencuri dengar) langsung berseri. Dalam hati keduanya sama-sama bertekad, "_Pokoknya Natsu harus jadi pasanganku!"_

XXX

Sangat terasa hari sudah beranjak siang. Perjalanan menuju Vila Jackal adalah empat jam. Mereka berkumpul di depan studio jam sembilan, dan baru berangkat pukul sepuluh—dikarenakan ada dua orang wanita yang memakan waktu berebut duduk di kursi yang sama, dan sama-sama tidak ingin mengalah.

Natsu keluar dari bus sambil digotong oleh dua wanita. Pirang di sisi kanan, putih di sisi kiri. Dengan wajahnya yang membiru, pria _pink_ itu sudah seperti tergencet oleh dua wanita tangguh sampai sekarat.

"Awas, Natsu. Tangganya tinggi." Lucy memperingatkan.

"Natsu, hati-hati melangkahkan kakimu." Lisanna membantu Natsu menuruni tangga bus.

Gray yang memerhatikan mereka dari luar bus hanya bisa berjengit sedalam mungkin. Menatap Natsu dengan sorot jengkel yang tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"Natsu, poligami itu tidak baik. Dasar serakah!"

Natsu, meski dalam keadaan sekarat sekalipun rupanya masih bisa melontarkan protes. "Sialan kau, Gray! Diamlah, breng—huek—" Natsu membekap mulutnya, raut wajahnya benar-benar menyedihkan hingga Gray yakin kalau pemuda itu benar-benar akan tewas jika ditinggalkan sendirian di dalam bus yang akan kembali ke studio.

"Gray, kau tahu benar bagaimana penderitaanku!" Lisanna menyahut setuju.

Lucy meliriknya sinis. Kemudian mereka segera menggotong Natsu masuk ke dalam Vila—menyusul teman-teman lain yang sudah masuk lebih dulu dan meninggalkan Natsu begitu saja seolah pemuda menyedihkan itu tidak pernah eksis di dalam bus.

Natsu mengempaskan diri ke atas sofa panjang, sementara yang lain sudah lancang menjelajahi setiap sudut Vila seperti orang kepo—bahkan sampai kamar mandi dan ruang sapu pun diperiksa (yang ini kerjaan Gildarts).

Tas-tas dan koper telah diletakkan di ruang tamu. Karena kamar mereka belum ditentukan.

"Kalau mau langsung main ke pantai, ruang gantinya ada di sana." Jackal menunjuk sebuah pintu di dekat tangga yang melingkar. "Masalah kamar, nanti malam akan dibagikan kunci kamar untuk dua orang—Yang jelas laki-laki sama laki-laki. Dan yang perempuan sama perempuan." Ujar Jackal cepat-cepat menambahkan begitu melihat Lucy dan Lisanna ingin membuka mulut, membuat dua wanita pemuja Natsu itu mendesah kecewa.

Dengan sangat berisik, para gadis pun segera beranjak ke ruang ganti. Mengobrolkan ini itu seraya menenteng sebuah bikini di tangan. Sementara para lelaki sudah hilang entah ke mana sejak Jackal memberi pengumuman—benar-benar makhluk tidak tahu diri—menyisakan Natsu seorang diri, yang terbaring lemah (dan terbujur kaku(?)) di atas sofa.

"Natsu, kau baik-baik saja? Sudah tidak sanggup berjalan lagi, ya?" Lucy mengelus kepala Natsu.

"K-Kurasa tidak, Luce."

Lisanna menepis tangan Lucy, membuat wanita pirang itu mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"Teman-teman yang lain sudah keluar. Natsu, kau mau tiduran di sini saja?"

Natsu mengangguk lemah.

"Aku temani, ya?"

"Aku juga akan menemanimu."

Safir segera melayangkan aura maut ke arah karamel yang juga sudah mendelik tajam. "Kenapa kau ikut-ikut!? Biar aku yang menemani Natsu KEKASIHKU di sini! Kau main air saja di pantai!"

"Main di pantai sama sekali tidak seru kalau tidak ada Natsu!"

Semakin pening, "Ugh ... kalian pergi saja ke pantai. Tinggalkan aku sendirian di sini—itu adalah solusi terbaik. Aku tidak butuh ditemani siapapun."

_JLEB!_

Ada sebuah tombak besar yang menusuk dua jantung sekaligus dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Tapi—"

Pembelaan keduanya tertebas oleh suara berisik dari para pejantan yang kembali memasuki Vila dan tiba-tiba membedah koper masing-masing. Semuanya mengeluarkan pancingan lipat dari dalam sana.

Gray menegur, "Hey, Natsu! Kau masih teler? Tidak ikut keluar?"

"Ugh ... tidak. Bisa-bisa aku tenggelam kalau ikut berenang dalam keadaan seperti ini ..."

Jackal prihatin. "Sepertinya kau kelihatan lemah sekali. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami memancing? Berdiam diri di sini pasti akan sangat membosankan."

Mata yang sejak tadi tertutup kini terbuka lebar. Entah memperoleh kekuatan dari mana, si pemuda _pink_ tiba-tiba mencelat dari pembaringan. Menatap Jackal dengan wajah bersinar semangat—membuat semua makhluk hidup yang ada di sana langsung mengernyit heran alih-alih cengo.

"Memancing? Aku ikut!" tanpa aba-aba, dan ba-bi-bu lagi, Natsu segera berdiri dari sofa. Dan entah telah kerasukan setan mesum apa, pria itu tiba-tiba melorotkan celana panjangnya. Membuat kaum hawa yang ada di sana menjerit spontan.

Lucy segera menutup mata Lisanna, dan Lisanna segera menutup mata Lucy. "KYAAAAAAA!"

"GYAAAAA!" Gray menjerit, para pejantan lain membulatkan mata, dan Jackal _poker face._

"Oi, Gray! Kenapa kau juga ikut menjerit!?" Natsu protes.

Gildarts berdehem. "Oi, oi, Natsu. Kau sudah berani main buka celana di depan gadis-gadis rupanya—aku tidak menyangka kau—"

"Apa!? Tidak, dodol! Ini karena aku sudah memakai celana pendek khusus di pantai! Lihat! Apa mata di kepalamu itu buta, hah!?" efek _motion sickness_ Natsu segera sirna entah ke mana—mungkin telah habis terbakar amarah lantaran teman-teman seperjalanannya ini tidak ada yang beres otaknya—selalu suudzon kepadanya. Nyebut, bro, nyebut. Natsu masih waras kok, kecuali jika bro-bro sekalian tertarik mendaftarkan namanya ke rumah sakit jiwa terdekat bersama dua orang wanita di kanan dan kirinya. Kemudian memasukkan mereka ke dalam satu sel yang sama, dijamin Natsu akan benar-benar gila di hari itu juga ...

Masih mencak-mencak tidak jelas dan mengeluarkan segala sumpah serapah, Natsu dan para laki-laki lain segera keluar seraya menenteng pancingan masing-masing. Meninggalkan Lucy dan Lisanna yang duduk bersisian dalam hening yang _krik bangetlah_.

Kedua wanita itu berkedip sekali, kemudian menoleh untuk menatap satu sama lain.

"Hmp!"— hingga akhirnya kembali membuang muka.

XXX

Langit biru terhampar bebas di antara serat-serat putih yang berserakan sejauh mata memandang. Matahari bersinar dengan semestinya, berdiri tegak menggagahi langit luas dalam porosnya. Angin pantai berembus mengajak menari daun kelapa, berdansa dalam melodi yang mendayu-dayu. Para pengunjung pantai yang baru datang satu jam yang lalu kini tengah menikmati waktu liburan mereka untuk bersantai dan bersenang-senang dengan bermain air atau juga dengan memancing riuh bersama.

"Uwaaa!" Levy terlonjak kaget ketika sesuatu tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan kakinya. Gadis berbandana yang sejak tadi duduk di atas ban sambil membaca buku itu kini dibuat tenggelam ke dalam air oleh ulah seseorang.

Bunyi _byur_ dan suara kecipak-kecipuk air merajalela, hingga akhirnya kepala biru itu kembali muncul ke permukaan. Raut wajah kesal senantiasa diberikan pada pelaku yang membuatnya nyaris mati tenggelam di dalam laut sana.

"Gajeel! Apa yang kaulakukan!? Kau mau membunuhku, ya!?"

Sang pelaku penganiayaan tapi tidak sampai merenggut korban, menarik senyum pepsodent. "Geehe! Makanya jangan melamun! Jika ada ikan hiu yang tiba-tiba menerkammu bagaimana?"

Melotot semakin jadi, "Satu-satunya hiu yang paling membahayakanku di sini adalah kau! Lihat! Lihat apa yang telah kaulakukan pada bukuku!? Ini kan edisi terbaru! Aku baru membelinya kemarin! Aaa, Gajeel bodoh!" Levy memukuli kepala Gajeel dengan buku buruk rupanya.

"Hei, hei, sudah, hentikan, Kecil! Buku jelekmu itu membuat kulit eksotisku lecet!"

"Biar saja lecet! Memangnya apa yang kaulakukan, sih!? Kurang kerjaan sekali!"

"Aku sedang memancing ikan."

"Harus ya memancing ikan dengan cara menarik kaki orang?" kemudian berjengit sedalam-dalamnya. "Tunggu, kenapa kau memancing sambil berenang?"

Gajeel kembali tersenyum lebar, "Geehee ... Habisnya di atas sana berisik sekali, ikan-ikan tidak akan mau mendekat. Jadinya aku memilih berenang dan menangkap mereka dari dalam air." Gajeel menunjuk ke arah tebing di mana para lelaki tengah duduk berbaris sambil menggenggam erat pancingan mereka. Bisa Levy lihat Natsu dan Gray tengah berteriak riuh di atas sana hingga membuat burung-burung gagak memilih minggat dari singgasananya, sementara Juvia Lockser bukannya menghentikan, wanita itu malah menyoraki keduanya—lebih tepatnya hanya Gray saja, Gildarts yang memakai _sun-glass _membaca majalah dewasa sambil menunggu umpannya di makan ikan (dan sama sekali tak nampak terganggu dengan suara berisik di sampingnya), Elfman sibuk berceloteh tentang apapun yang ada _otouko_-nya, sementara Evergreen cuma bisa kipas-kipas bosan di sampingnya. Satunya-satunya pemandangan normal yang bisa Levy lihat adalah dua sosok pemuda _double_ J—Jellal dan Jackal—yang tengah memancing dengan tenang seraya menyantap camilan sesekali. Sungguh, sebenarnya apa yang salah dari kewarasan teman-temannya itu? Levy McGarden sudah lelah berpikir ulang.

Sementara itu, di tepi pantai, terlihat Erza yang tengah berbaring di atas bangku panjang. Di sampingnya terdapat Laxus yang tertidur—ia tak sudi ikut memancing bersama kumpulan orang gila— di bawah payung besar. Dan Lisanna, sama seperti Levy, mereka berjemur di atas ban yang mengapung. Sementara Mira tengah membangun istana pasir dengan Lucy. Sebenarnya mereka ingin main voli bersama, tapi sayangnya mereka tidak punya bolanya. Mungkin mereka bisa bertanya pada Jackal nanti, mungkin saja pria itu punya bola voli.

"—Kemudian, Natsu, suamiku yang tampan, pulang dan mendapati ada seorang wanita asing nan cerewet seperti ember berada di dalam rumahnya! Dan dia langsung mengusir wanita itu karena telah berani memarahi istri tercintanya!" Lucy asyik berceloteh sendiri. Tangannya meraih sebuah batu yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya. Menggerak-gerakkannya seolah benda itu adalah 'suami' yang ia maksud. "Kau! Beraninya kau berteriak pada istriku tersayang! Pergi kau dari sini! Graaaawww!" batu besar itu menghantam seongok batu kecil tak bersalah, membuat batu malang itu terdepak entah ke mana. "Akhirnya, _Princess _Lucy yang canrik jelita dan _Dragon King _Natsu yang paling tampan perkasa hidup bahagia selamanya! Dan penyihir jelek berambut putih yang namanya disensor hidup menderita selamanya di dalam hutan terkutuk. Tamat! Muaah!"

Sang penonton pasif, Mirajane Strauss _facepalm _di tempat mendengar dongeng amburegul Lucy. Ternyata Lucy itu cukup ... _hyper_ ya—wanita platina itu tidak tahu harus memberikan komentar apa. Tepuk tangan tiga kali ia berikan sebagai apresiasi karena telah membuatnya _sweatdrop _habis-habisan mendengarkan rentetan cerita yang sangat ... apa ya sebutannya, _bangke desu ne?_

Laxus tiba-tiba bangkit di belakangnya, membuat wanita berambut platina bergelombang itu mendongak.

"Laxus, mau ke mana?" tanyanya.

"Beli minuman. Mau ikut?"

"Ah, kebetulan aku mau beli vanilla milkshake. Kalau tidak salah di dekat sini ada _konbini_." Mira segera meraih bajunya, kemudian berjalan bersisian dengan Laxus setelah pamit dengan Lucy yang masih duduk lesehan di atas pasir _seorang diri._

Angin sepoi-sepoi tiba-tiba berembus melewati si wanita pirang yang ditinggalkan berduaan saja dengan Erza—yang masih asyik berjemur di atas kursi lipat seraya memejamkan mata.

"Err ..." Lucy merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan yang tiba-tiba menyergap (padahal sejak tadi juga hening. Kalaupun ada suara, palingan cuma suaranya yang sibuk koar-koar mendongeng gak jelas). Manik karamel sontak berkeliling untuk mencari suatu objek yang bisa jadi pelarian pembunuh rasa bosan, dan matanya segera menemukannya di arah laut lepas.

Lucy segera berdiri. Dengan senyum jahil yang tertarik di wajah cantiknya, wanita itu melepaskan ikat rambut yang terikat di samping kepala, membuat helaian pirangnya terjatuh dengan lembut menimpa punggung mulus. Kaki jenjangnya berlari ke tepian dan segera menceburkan diri ke dalam laut. Tangannya mengibas, kakinya menendang-nendang air. Berusaha melesat secepat mungkin di dalam air, fokus matanya hanya satu. Kaki putih yang setengah tenggelam di depan sana.

_Rasakan ini!_

Ditariknya kaki itu sekuat tenaga, membuat sang pemilik kaki menjerit di atas sana. Bunyi _byur _lagi-lagi terdengar. Lisanna Strauss lenyap dari atas ban berwarna _pink_-nya. Wanita itu megap-megap di dalam air lantaran tak bisa leluasa bernapas—kakinya masih dipegangi oleh Lucy yang kini tengah menyeringai horor. Dan safir yang sejak tadi terpejam kini membuka, kemudian seketika melebar sejadi-jadinya—_kalau tidak bisa disebut melotot bak bola pingpong_.

"_Blurblurbblurbrbbrbggrb(?)__!?" _Wanita malang itu menjerit, semakin mengibas-ngibaskan tangan dan kakinya untuk mencapai permukaan. Dan akhirnya berhasil, Lucy sengaja melepaskan pegangannya lantaran masih memiliki belas kasihan meskipun cuma secuil kalau untuk Lisanna.

"Bwuah! Hah ... hah ... hah ..." Lisanna ngos-ngosan ketika kepala putihnya muncul kembali ke permukaan. Segera diraihnya ban karet miliknya dan dipeluk erat-erat.

"Lisanna? Darimana saja kau?" Levy menoleh ke arahnya, mengangkat sedikit _sun-glass_nya (titipan Gajeel yang sudah kembali menyelam). Ekspresinya yang tampak santai membuktikan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa wanita berambut platina pendek itu baru saja kecemplung ke laut dan nyaris meregang nyawa—

Masih ngos-ngosan, Lisanna berteriak, "A-ADA HANTU! LEVY! DI LAUT INI ADA HANTU!"

"Apa? Hantu?"

"IYA HANTU!"

"Mana ada hantu siang-siang."

"ADA! TADI DIA MENARIK KAKIKU! PERCAYALAH!" wanita itu nyaris menangis karena diragukan, padahal dia benar-benar yakin yang barusan menarik kakinya itu adalah hantu. Memangnya disebut apalagi yang rambutnya panjang, seringainya seram, dan tatapan penuh dendam selain hantu!? Siluman!?

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakangnya, sepasang tangan tiba-tiba melingkari pundaknya. Suara kekehan horor menerpa gendang telinganya.

"_Kekekeke _... ayo ikut aku ke neraka ..."

Wajah Lisanna langsung memucat. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Masih asyik meronta-ronta, Lisanna segera membulatkan mata. Kenapa ... kenapa Levy tertawa? Dan lagi, kenapa _hantu _di belakangnya juga ikut tertawa? Dan KENAPA TAWANYA BEGITU MENJENGKELKAN HINGGA RASANYA DIA BISA MENEBAK SIAPA HANTU BERENGSEK DI BELAKANGNYA INI!?

"LUCY!" Lisanna segera berbalik, tangannya segera melayang menjambak rambut pirang yang menutupi seluruh wajah cantik itu.

"Aww! Apa-apaan kau!?" Lucy balas menjambak.

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Aduh! Sakit, bodoh! Lepaskan tangan kotormu itu!"

"Kau yang lepaskan tangan jelekmu itu!"

Levy McGarden hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ di tempat melihat pertengkaran dua wanita ganas itu. Kemudian manik cokelatnya melirik ke atas tebing, di mana kini Natsu dan Gray tengah tonjok-tonjokan sambil memaki satu sama lain, kemudian kembali beralih pada pemandangan Lucy dan Lisanna yang masih jambak-jambakan—cekik-cekikan sambil menghina-dina satu sama lain.

Dan pengacara muda itu hanya bisa menghela napas.

XXX

Akhirnya hari sudah beranjak malam. Lembayung telah lenyap ditelan kegelapan. Bintang-bintang kini mulai bermunculan. Sosok rembulan perlahan naik ke singgasana menggantikan matahari menggagahi langit.

Para rombongan tukang riuh telah kembali Vila. Gray masih berdebat dengan Natsu, meributkan tentang _boxer_-nya yang dimasukkan cacing tanah oleh pria _pink_ jahanam itu. Pada akhirnya, meskipun yang ikut berpartisipasi memancing ikan banyak, nyatanya ikan yang didapat hanya sedikit. Paling tidak, yang paling berjasa menangkap (semua) ikan hanyalah Jellal dan Jackal—ah, jangan lupakan hasil tangkapan besar Gajeel yang membuat siapapun ngeri menatap ikan hasil buruannya. Gildarts? Dapat kok, tapi kecil kayak ikan teri—bersyukurlah pada Mirajane yang dengan baik dan murah hati membelikan mereka sekantung besar daging (dengan uang Laxus si pengusaha kaya) untuk pesta Barbeque nanti. Sepertinya wanita itu sudah menduga kalau memancing dengan mengajak rombongan orang yang tahunya cuma bertengkar riuh sama sekali tidak mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan—malah memang tidak ada hasilnya. _Hah ..._

Mereka kini tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah, di mana koper-koper mereka sejak tadi siang ditinggalkan.

"Aku akan membagikan kunci kamar kalian. Ada delapan kamar yang bisa ditempati, itu berarti kalian harus mau berbagi tempat tidur. Satu kamar akan dihuni oleh dua orang"—seketika teman-temannya mulai ribut—"Dan agar tidak lama menentukan siapa teman sekamar kalian, kuputuskan untuk menggunakan cara undian." Pria itu merogoh saku kanan, menunjukkan enam gulungan kertas kecil di atas permukaan telapak tangannya.

Erza mengangguk setuju sambil bersidekap, "Ide bagus."

"Cepatlah, aku lelah."

"Hoaam."

"Badanku gatal-gatal. Aku ingin segera mandi."

Pria berambut pirang kusam(?) itu segera meringis. "Baiklah, baiklah. _Ladies first_." Dia menyodorkan telapak tangannya, para wanita segera maju. "Ah, kecuali Evergreen. Karena dia sudah menikah dengan Elfman, jadi kalian boleh tidur bersama." Jackal melempar kunci kamar bernomor empat kepada Elfman.

"Heee ... aku juga mau satu kamar dengan Natsu."

"Kalian belum menikah."

"Tapi dia kekasihku."

"Tetap tidak boleh. Belum halal."

"Sudah, sudah. Cepatlah! Bokongku sudah gatal sekali ini!" Gray mulai senewen. Terkutuklah Natsu yang dengan kurang ajarnya memasukkan cacing-cacing tanah menjijikkan ke dalam celananya. Ah, Gray benar-benar harus mandi sekarang juga!

Erza mendelik. "Gray, siapapun teman sekamarmu nanti, jangan harap dia akan tertarik dengan bokongmu—dan jangan pernah berani menyodorkan bokongmu. Jellal, berhati-hatilah kalau kau dapat satu kamar dengan Gray."

"BUKAN BEGITU MAKSUDKU!"

"Sudah, sudah. Astagah tidak bisakah kalian tenang sebentar saja!?" Natsu murka, kepalanya kembali nyut-nyutan. Apalagi dengan fakta kedua tangannya yang tiba-tiba dijerat oleh dua sepasang tangan yang kalian sudah tahu siapa itu.

"Oke, jangan menunda waktu lagi. Aku juga sudah sangat lelah. Lekas ambil undiannya dan masuklah ke kamar bersama _roommate_ kalian." Jackal menarik napas lelah.

Para wanita segera bergegas mengambil undian mereka dan langsung membukanya.

"Ah, aku dengan Juvia." Erza melirik kertas Juvia yang bernomor 1 sama sepertinya.

"Wah, iya." Juvia ikut melirik kertas Erza.

"Kita sekamar, ya, Levy." Mira tersenyum manis.

Levy mengangguk semangat. "Kalau begitu ayo kita segera ke kamar. Kamarnya di lantai dua, ya? Ah, untung tasku tidak terlalu berat."

Setelah menerima kunci kamar masing-masing, para wanita segera mengambil koper masing-masing dan berjalan beriringan menuju tangga sambil mengobrol riang. Namun, sepertinya ada yang terlupakan.

"I-Ini ..." Lucy bisa merasakan tangannya bergetar, matanya melotot horor. "Ini bercanda, 'kan?"

"Tidak. Bukan. Ini ..." Lisanna ikut-ikutan menatap horor kertas undian Lucy. "Ini pasti bencana ..."

Kemudian keduanya saling melotot satu sama lain dengan sengit. "KENAPA AKU HARUS SATU KAMAR DENGANMU!?"

"Aku tidak sudi!"

"Kau pikir aku sudi!?"

Dan pertengkaran (entah sudah yang keberapa) kembali terjadi. Para wanita mengabaikan _interaksi membara _antara dua wanita itu dan memilih lanjut berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar masing-masing. Sementara para pejantan sudah nyerobot maju menarik nomor undian mereka, padahal baru juga Jackal menarik kertas-kertas kecil itu dari saku kirinya.

"Aku sama Laxus? Ah, sial! Padahal aku maunya sekamar sama Nastu!" Keluh Gildarts.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan terhadapku, Pak Tua!? Nasib baik aku tidak dapat kamar yang sama denganmu." Natsu celingak-celinguk mencari orang yang kertasnya tercetak nomor yang sama dengan miliknya. "Nomor lima ... etto ... nah! Jackal! Kita sekamar!" Natsu berseru begitu melihat nomor yang tercetak di kertas Jackal.

"Oh, _hontou da ..."_ Jackal menatap kertasnya dengan mata membundar.

"Aku dengan Jellal." Gajeel membuang kertasnya sembarangan begitu menemukan siapa _roommate_-nya. Sementara Jellal hanya tersenyum kalem.

"Aku ... sama siapa?" Gray celingak-celinguk. Kertasnya bernomor tujuh. Dan sejak tadi ia mencari, tidak ada di antara teman-temannya yang memiliki kertas dengan nomor yang sama dengannya. Malahan ... mereka semua sudah memiliki teman sekamar sendiri.

"Sepertinya kau tidak punya teman sekamar." Ucap Jellal.

"Hah? Itu berarti ..."

"Kau dapat kamar sendiri."

Langsung bersinar-sinar. "Benarkah!? Wow! _Lucky! _Syukurlah aku tidak sekamar dengan _Flame-head_!"

Alis _pink_ saling menukik, "Heh! Kau kira aku sudi satu kamar denganmu!? Dan lagi, memangnya itu diperbolehkan!? Jackal 'kan pemilik Vila ini, kenapa dia harus berbagi kamar denganku?"

Gildarts mengusap dagu, ber_-pose_ seolah tengah berpikir. Keningnya berkerut dalam. "... apa itu artinya ... kau ingin Jackal menempati kamar Gray, dan Gray pindah ke kamarmu begitu?"

"Apa!? Siapa bilang aku—"

"Natsu, aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau memintanya secepat ini."

"APA MAKSUD PERKATAAN AMBIGUMU ITU, _BOXER HENTAI!?"_

"Sudah, sudah." Jackal segera menengahi. "Tidak apa-apa aku satu kamar dengan Natsu. tidak masalah juga 'kan? Lagipula, akan jauh lebih menyenangkan kalau mempunyai teman satu kamar."

"Iya, sih. Ya sudah. Ayo ke kamar. Aku ingin cepat-cepat tidur."

"Mandi dulu, Natsu."

"Apa itu mandi?" Natsu berujar malas. Kemudian para pria segera memungut tas mereka, berjalan santai menaiki tangga. Namun, lagi-lagi, sepertinya ada yang dilupakan.

"Dan kalian, sampai kapan kalian mau bertengkar terus?" Natsu menatap malas ke arah dua wanita di bawah tangga. Keduanya masih asyik bersiteru—bahkan sudah sampai tahap cekik-cekikan. Astagah para wanita ini—Natsu benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa dua wanita itu tidak bisa sebentar saja akur? Dan kenapa pula mereka harus _ditakdirkan_ satu kamar!?

Kepala pirang dan platina segera mendongak ke arahnya, raut wajah memelas dikirimkan dengan baik hingga mampu menohok hati sang Dragneel dengan telak.

"Natsu, aku tidak mau satu kamar dengannya." Rengek keduanya.

"Ck, lalu kalian mau sekamar dengan siapa?"

"Dengan Natsu!"

"Ayo, Jackal. Kita bergegas ke kamar sekarang."

"Baiklah."

"Natsu kejam!"

Gildarts _akhirnya_ mulai resah juga, "Natsu, kau membuatku iri saja. Hei, kalian gadis-gadis bandel, masuk sana ke kamar. Mandi yang bersih dan wangi. Sebentar lagi kita mau masak barbeque, ingat?"

Dan dengan itu, Lucy dan Lisanna resmi ditinggalkan oleh para pria—dan sepenuhnya diabaikan oleh sang pujaan hati.

Hening segera menyapa. Lucy hanya bisa berkedip. Lisanna mengerucutkan bibir. Kemudian mereka menoleh untuk saling menatap—

"Hmp!"

—dan segera membuang muka. Dua puluh detik berdiam diri di tempat yang sama, akhirnya keduanya menghela napas bersamaan.

XXX

Koper merah jambu dihempaskan ke lantai. Begitu pula dengan tas besar yang dilempar dengan kekuatan penuh ke atas tempat tidur. Dua wanita yang memiliki warna rambut yang begitu kontras saling menatap penuh kebencian. Aura permusuhan menguar dari belakang tubuh masing-masing. Keduanya menggeram kesal. Hanya butuh aba-aba saja bagi mereka memutuskan untuk saling membunuh saat ini juga.

"Kenapa dari semua orang, harus kau!?" Lucy mengerang.

"Aku benar-benar ketiban sial hari ini! Bagaimana mungkin aku harus terjebak dua malam berturut-turut di dalam kamar ini bersamamu!? Apa _Kami-sama _telah mengutukku!?" Lisanna menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas seprai.

Lucy hanya mendengus kemudian berjongkok membuka kopernya. Mengambil sesetel baju ganti, kemudian berdiri dan beranjak menuju pintu.

Lisanna menaikkan alis, "Mau ke mana kau?"

Menjawab santai, "Menyelinap ke kamar Natsu."

"APA!?" Lisanna langsung berdiri, mengejar Lucy dan menahannya untuk membuka pintu. "Tidak boleh! Aku yang akan menyelinap ke kamar Natsu!"

"Minggir!" Lucy melotot, mendorong Lisanna dengan sebelah tangan.

Lisanna segera menepis tangan Lucy. "Kau yang minggir!"

"Yang menghalangi pintu itu kau!"

"Kau menghalangi kebahagiaanku!"

Dan mereka kembali jambak-jambakan, cekik-cekikkan, dan dorong-dorongan. Lisanna terhempas ke atas tempat tidur, namun dia segera menarik rambut Lucy, menyebabkan wanita pirang itu ikut terhempas ke sampingnya. Dan mereka saling bergulat, tampar-tamparan, tindih-tindihan.

Dan tiba-tiba saja—

"Lu-_chan_, kau bawa _shampoo_ tidak? Aku lupa bawa, boleh aku pinjam—"

—Levy tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan seketika mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Wanita itu segera menutup mulutnya yang menganga lebar dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"OH. MY. GOD. DEMI TUHAN ..." Levy syok. Lucy dan Lisanna ikut-ikutan syok.

Bagaimana tidak syok? Pasalnya Levy yang tidak tahu apa-apa sekarang tengah memergoki Lucy dan Lisanna tengah tindih-tindihan di atas tempat tidur. Kaus putih Lisanna tersingkap sedikit, membuat perut ratanya terekspos. Kedua kaki wanita itu melingkari pinggang Lucy. Sementara kedua tangan Lucy mencengkram erat bahu Lisanna. Dan jangan lewatkan bahwa kedua wajah wanita itu amat dekat dan ... memerah ...

"L-Levy-_chan_ ... i-ini ..."

Sadar dari syoknya, Levy segera menunduk malu. "A-Aku tidak melihat apapun, kok. S-Silakan dilanjutkan. Sebelumnya maaf mengganggu."

Dan pintu kamar kembali tertutup.

Suasana kamar kembali tenang. Damai. Tentram. Mendayu-dayu ... hingga akhirnya dua eksistensi di dalam sana berhasil mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Sontak, keduanya segera melompat menjauh sambil berteriak histeris, "TIDAK! KAU SALAH PAHAM!"

.

Bersambung ...

.

.

AN: Iyesh. Akhirnya kelar juga 8") #elapkeringat. Halo! Di sini Nako! Maaf ya ini penpik updatenya lama banget. :") Nako terlalu betah migrasi ke fandom bola basket :") hukum aja Nako. Silakan lempari Nako dengan lembaran kertas bernilai, kalau bahasa kerennya itu duit hohoho. #apa

Ini chapter pasti gaje banget. Soalnya saya bikin ini dari hape. :") lappy saya ... dia lagi _istrirahat bentar _... ha ... ha... #ketawahampa.

Sampai jumpa di Meltdown chapter 12!

Salam manis,

Nako &amp; Yama


End file.
